


Down to Earth

by adventursplorer



Series: The 100: Down to Earth series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'The 100' story --- It's the 100 and they've just arrived down on Earth, the Princess Clarke Griffin and the rebel Bellamy Blake have to work together as leaders to try and help the 100 survive Earth and it's inhabitants. Will the leaders relationship continue to blossom, or will they tear the 100 apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  

 

CLARKE POV:

The sharp drop down had left me shaken up pretty badly, and as I glanced over at the two motionless bodies beside me I felt my stomach wretch: Three imbeciles had decided mid-flight to remove their belts to float around the drop ship, relishing in the zero gravity, however the two motionless bodies slumped in the corner reflected the stupidity of that decision.

I shook my head and stood up, not bothering to check for a pulse, they were too far gone.

Blinking through the heavy layer of smoke that clouded the ship I spotted the third idiot: I had recognized him earlier as the same guy...Finn I think, who had infamously wasted a month's worth of the Ark's oxygen on an illegal space-walk.

Upon pondering this thought my body began to tense with rage: If only others knew how important the Arks remaining oxygen was...but it was a dangerous secret I needed to keep buried inside me.

A short distance from me, Finn heaved himself up and smirked, before he caught a glimpse of my disapproving glare. With a spit of disgust I moved and shrugged past him, making sure to catch his crestfallen face as my movement revealed to him the tragedy he had caused. Ugh! Serves him right!

I stumbled down the stairs to the entrance where a crowd of people were gathered around a tall, dark-haired guy, who's hands were clasped around the leaver, ready to open it.

"Wait! No! The air might be toxic!" I screamed at the top of my voice, but the sound came out only a muffled, smoke drenched squeak amongst the murmurs and bustling of the others.

Even if the guy had heard me, he pretended not to notice, continuing to heave at the handle of the door, much to the cheer of the gathering crowd.

I rolled my eyes and resigned to watching his struggle until a younger girl yelling "Bellamy! Bellamy!" roughly pushed me to the side. The panicked look on her face suggested it could be his girlfriend? But the tender look on his face told me otherwise.

She quickly managed to shove her way to the front of the crowd where she now stood motionless:

"Bellamy?" she said,

"Octavia?" he whispered back.

Suddenly the noise around me rose as the quiet murmurs and whisperings surged. All around I heard snippets of "floorboards", "forbidden" and "siblings".... and then it hit me, of course, that's why I had recognized the names, the shared dark hair and skin tone wasn't merely coincidental, these were the Blake's, the rare brother and sister as well as the only other Australian family besides mine.

Without noticing, I had now gravitated to the front of the crowd, now standing just feet from the Blake siblings. Bellamy had suddenly lifted his head from his conversation with Octavia and pulled hard on the lever, catching my eye in the process, a slight look of apology crossing his face. So he had heard me!

I couldn't dwell on that fact for long as I was suddenly hit by a wave of fresh, clean air. Ignoring my mother's stories of the intoxication of earth I let it wash over me, until I was hit by a second sensation: Light.

The Ark was forever lit by dull, blue-ish strip lighting, but that was nothing like the light on earth... I relished in the sweet, yellow glow, feeling the slight heat as it caught my face, closing my eyes to its strong gaze.

Finally I hesitantly opened my eyes and took in the beauty before me: An overgrown, haunting looking forest stood before us, behind a small clearing that had been caused by the Drop ship's landing. The light shone down through the trees, illuminating certain patches on the ground which were covered in an emerald coating of moss, often interrupted by the harsh, crumbling surface of rocks and the occasional glistening branch of a tree. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

The stillness was suddenly disturbed my Bellamy's hand rising, a sign for everyone to be cautious and wait for further instruction, whilst simultaneously turning his head in shock to see his sister run down the ramp and leap onto the hard ground: "We're back bitchez!" She shouted.

Soon everyone started to launch themselves down the ramp (much to Bellamy's disapproval), a roar of delight ripping through the crowd. Outside I kept a straight face but on the inside I was smiling.

In the midst of the rampage Finn had stumbled off the drop ship, maybe he was more injured then I had thought? I then witnessed as he tripped over a hidden tree root in the ground and smashed his head against the edge of the ramp. Only Finn. Ugh good riddance, I thought as I watched him drag himself into the bushes.

I was surprisingly awoken from my reverie my Bellamy who had come up next to me, taken my arm and lead me away, gently turning my head away with his hand from the sight of Finn's crumpled body, to him.

"Can you help my sister?" He asked obviously trying to distract me from the sight. Slowly I nodded my head and turned to the tanned girl, Bellamy squeezed my arms and then turned around to do what I presumed was 'hide' Finns body from view.

Octavia's shoulder was dislocated as I thought, either from the fierce pushing through the crowd, or the rocky landing. I told her to sit still, saying on 3 I would put it back into place. "1...2 -" and I shoved it into place.

"Ouch, you said on three!" She yells hitting my arm playfully, but then thanked me by giving me a hug, cringing slightly at the pain.

Bellamy then walked over with a small bloodstain on his shirt and smiled at Octavia. "Thanks, Princess" he grinned, as he pulled Octavia into another hug.

I smiled, turning to look at other passengers to see if they had any injuries I could help with, leaving the siblings I had just met to reunite.

After checking on a few cuts and bruises I came to the conclusion that everyone was ok. From 100, we were now down to 97, but that number wasn't going to stay that high unless we had our medical supplies. In due course I also came to the conclusion that our rocky landing had resulted in us landing in the wrong place, glancing around I spotted a mountain in the distance: that's where we were meant to land, that's where the damn medical supplies were.

Bellamy was now alone so I walked over to him and asked since he was the leader type guy here.

"Hey, umm we need medical supplies and we need to find a water source since we're not in the right place and to get to the right place we have to cross a radiation soaked forest."

He just blinked at my blatant sarcasm, so I continued

"NEED MEDICINE AND WATER OR DEAD" I annunciated.

He finally responded with a disgruntled "Ok I'll get a group together and well set out tomorrow morning, is that alright with you Princess?"

"Yes, thank you, and please don't call me that." I asked him, embarrassed at the childlike nickname.

"Call you what, Princess? Huh, Princess?" He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around only to turn around again and confirm

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He replied still with a smirk on his face.

I turned from the sarcastic exchange only to bump into another familiar face: Wells.

Wells used to be my best friend, the one person I could tell anything too, until he'd abused my trust in him, resulting in my father being floated by being a selfish prick and telling his powerful father what my father had told me. He obviously needed to be the best person in his father's eyes, he had to tell him that my father was going to announce to the Ark that they were running out of air.

They had a right to know that they were going to die.

I turned away from his desperate pleas and in order to distract myself, hurried over to check up on Octavia

∞

That night as I sat on the open ramp of the drop ship, I watched as the side of Bellamy that I had seen today was gone as he tried to control the rising chaos.

Suddenly right in front of me a knife fight began involving a older pointed faced kid called Murphy and someone else I didn't recognize in the shadows, I ran over to intervene and stood between the two boys, Murphy shouted "Move bitch!" but I stood my ground.

Murphy then turned to start walking away but quickly turned back and hit me over the head with the butt of the knife. I fell to the ground and all I saw before I blacked out were two dark figures hanging over me.

I woke up lying in the drop ship and saw Wells sitting by my side. He had a black eye and a small cut on his forehead.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here Wells?" I replied not wanting to strike up a conversation.

"I was worried Clarke, Murphy got you pretty bad, Bellamy and I beat him up, and it wasn't pretty for him" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh my saviors" the sarcasm dribbling from my mouth

" Ugh it was you wasn't it, the other kid he was fighting," I declared after a while, my voice nonchalant and monotonous.

"He started it!" Wells retaliated, "He had everyone calling me 'chancellors cherub' and 'dandy boy'"

I rolled my eyes at his whining voice and started getting up ignoring the sharp pain through my head and stumbled towards the door.

Wells grabbed my hand and looked at me with a sad look on his face, "Clarke, I'm sorry. I really am."

I pulled my hand out of his and walked out to my tent that I was now sharing with Octavia, who was curled up sleeping. I only had a few hours of sleep before dawn so I decided to use them to sleep off my aching head, caused by both the attack from Murphy and my annoyance at Wells.


	2. Chapter 2

CLARKE POV:  
  
I awoke to the sharp rays of the early morning light streaming through a crack in the tent. I tiredly stumbled to the opening, peering out to find Bellamy loudly barking orders to a group consisting of my friends Jasper and Monty, as well as Wells and that ass Murphy from last night. I guessed that this was the team Bellamy was prepping for our search for food and water.  
  
I grabbed one of the packs and stuffed a knife into my belt. Octavia then came out of the tent and saw us getting ready and bounded over to Bellamy who just rolled his eyes, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
I suppressed a smile to myself, shoving a handful of berries into my pocket, all I could hear for their conversation was Octavia's "Pleeeeeeaaassse"'s and Bellamy's repetitive "No's until he finally gave in and flung a pack at her.  
  
Looking closer at Bellamy's stern face I could see he had a small cut below his eye and blue smudges were beginning to form around his knuckles. I sighed; I didn't want to have to be in debited to such an idiot. However Murphy looked even worse for wear with a busted lip, broken nose and a black eye. I wondered why Bellamy had done it, but both he and Wells had certainly done a great job and inside I smiled, the little shit deserved it.  
  
We finally set out, Bellamy led the group with Murphy walking beside him, like a cowering dog tied to its owner's leash. A few steps behind them walked a solemn Wells, and off to the side, intrigued by animal tracks, ambled Jasper and Monty. I took up the rear, slowly stomping away, trying to conserve as much of my energy as possible, I hadn't had a proper meal in days now...  
  
Jasper and Monty were now telling one of their hilarious stories which I had grown to love back on the Ark at lunch between cell neighbours. Jas and Monty were the brothers I never had.  
  
When Thalia's time came for her to be floated they came over to me at the lunch table and talked to me and starting with their ridiculousness and loud humour that made them my best friends today.  
  
Thalia was my cell mate and best friend to whom I had told everything, including why I was put in confinement, which I haven't told anyone else besides my mom and Wells.  
  
  
∞  
  
I was so lost in thought that when Bellamy stopped short I bumped into him. He turned glaring at me and put his finger to his lips, ugh, I really didn't like this guy.  
  
I turned and shushed the others who immediately crouched down out of sight below the bushes. Bellamy slowly stood up, spear in hand and threw it.  
  
A few seconds later there was a thud as what Bellamy had hit fell to the ground.  
"Dinner." He said smirking at me, I narrow my eyes at him and turn and start walking the other way.  
  
He told Murphy to go pick up the deer, but when he approached it he suddenly shuddered in apparent disgust, it had two heads, a clear sign of how the earth handled the bomb.  
  
Murphy was Bellamy's bitch now and did what ever he told him to do. When he returned, the heavy deer in his arms, I smirked, Murphy responding with a glare, like he was ready to kill me.  
  
As I rose I noticed a sound I hadn't heard before. The sound of running water, I turned to the direction of the water and walked there not saying a word to the group, fascinated by the disgusting deer.  
  
BELLAMY POV:  
  
After Murphy's incident yesterday, I was slightly bruised and with that added to frequent pangs of hunger, just wanted to go back to camp. I did a quick head count and noticed Clarke missing, the little pain in the ass was gone but we needed her, I couldn't have the doctor turning up dead.  
  
I told Wells to take over taking the others back to the camp; there was no way in hell was I going to trust Murphy with people, sure he was a friend, but not really a people person and could also potentially kill everyone.  
  
I returned to the place where I had hit the deer and then followed the fresh tracks of Clarkes boots before realizing why she'd run off:  
  
Right in front of me a magnificent waterfall rose out of the dark, hazy forest. I came to a halt beside the motionless figure of Clarke. This was like nothing we had ever even heard of before.  
  
Suddenly Clarke ran forward, stripping down to her underwear as she did so. I did the same with no conversation in between as to why we were doing it.  
  
Fresh water: we didn't have that on the ark.  
  
I dived in first and she followed. As cool, chilled water enveloped my body, my heart almost stopped; surely there was no better sensation on earth.  
  
  
Clarke swam over to the base of the waterfall and stood under it, her dripping clothes clinging tightly to her body. I averted my eyes, smiling inwardly.  
  
I swam over and stood on the highest rock, she looked at me and then looked back at the lake, saying: "This is amazing, Bellamy."  
  
"Ha, yeah it is and we need to name it after the person that found it, Princess Falls." I winked at her and before she could say anything I dove back into the water, laughing heartily. Rising to the surface, I looked over at her, hands on her hips smiling, coyly, failing to keep her annoyed composure.  
  
Between Clarke and I we are different people because we both make different decisions as seen at camp but there is a chance that we could get along, I mean we're having fun now aren't we?  
  
She swam over to me, splashing water at my face and I dived under and pulled her feet down. When we both came up for air laughing, we turned our heads to the noise of a throat being cleared to see Wells Jaha standing sternly on the rocks, a grimace across his face.  
  
"Sorry to disturb your fun, but Bellamy you're needed at camp since you're the only one that knows how to skin an animal apparently and Clarke you're needed to heal the line of sick kids". With that he turned around sharply, leaving Clarke and I in the water.  
  
We looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing but still swam to the bank to get ready to head back.  
  
Whilst pulling on my shirt I asked, "So what were you put in for? You don't seem like the kind of person that could get locked up, and plus, you don't seem stupid like the rest of them." At the last one the corners of her mouth quirked up.  
  
"I was put in confinement to keep a secret about the Ark that got my father floated," She paused for a second and asked "Can I trust you Bellamy?" She said it with a sincere face and all the joy of before erased. If she could trust me, then I could trust her.  
  
"Sure," I said, "what was the dirty little secret that my beautiful Princess kept that got her locked in the tower of doom?" She backhanded my stomach playfully  
  
"I'm being serious!" She smiled at me with raised eyebrows  
  
"So am I!" I retorted in a similar tone to hers, smirking. Her face relaxed into a smile and she started walking towards camp, gesturing me to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLAMY POV:  
  
As we walked she explained how the Ark is running of air and how her father found that out, She also said that it only had three months of air left, her father was floated because he wanted to tell the people about it and he was right to think so. Well, Clarke told Wells about it and Wells told his good old dad which got Clarke put in confinement.  
  
"I've only told one other person so please don't go round telling people, I'm fine with them thinking I committed treason." She looked at me and gave a small smile.  
  
"I promise Princess, I won't tell anyone and I'm sorry you were put in that position, that sucks." I returned the smile in favour and slung my arm over her shoulder.  
  
"How'd you get down here, you obviously weren't allowed to and you snuck on?" She asked suddenly, I removed m arm and discreetly put some distance between us. If Clarke trusted me enough to tell me something she's only told one other person then I could trust her and tell her about Shumway.  
  
"Shumway, one of the guards, gave me a gun and told me that I could get onto the drop ship that Octavia was on if I did something for him. Please don't judge me Clarke, like I'm not judging you, you're the first person to know I did this, not even O knows, but I did it for her. I swore on the day she was born that I would protect her and would go to extreme measures to do so." She nodded and walked onward with her head down, watching where she was going, I continued "I shot Councilor Jaha, I made sure it was a shot that didn't kill him though, but made it seem like it did."  
  
Clarke stopped for a second stopping me too by putting her hand on my arm. Her face was shocked at first but then she blinked a couple times and nodded, understanding why I did it and going through my reasons. "You did it for Octavia, and not for yourself. That's got to count. You chose to put your life on the line to get the chance to see your sister again." She explained to herself out loud finally, I let out a silent sigh of relief, I was glad she understood but tonight she wouldn't understand why I had to get all the kids to take off their wristbands because she's still got family up there, but if they (a.k.a Jaha) comes down here they will kill me for sure.  
  
CLARKE POV:  
  
The waterfall was probably the best find ever. I thought Bellamy was going to ruin every bit of it, but as it turns out we can actually get along.  
  
The first day I had clashed with him because of his carefreeness with letting chaos happen which did cause for me to get a massive headache but it seems that we can actually have fun together and for some reason, I trust him. Some people may think I'm crazy for doing so but I saw how easy it was to tell him something I've only ever trusted one person with in a day of knowing him. Maybe I'll regret it, maybe I won't, I still hardly know him.  
  
He trusts me with probably his biggest burden that he did for his sister, if I had a sibling I probably maybe would have done the same thing for them and the fact he didn't kill him only made it seem like what he did was good as well, it still wasnt the right thing to do, but then again, if I had a sibling I would maybe do that.  
  
When we got back to camp I went straight to my tent and  relaxed for a few hours, drawing with a piece of burnt wood from the fire, the events from today, mainly the Princess Falls part of it, Bellamy laughing, him pulling me under the water, diving in and standing under the falls.  
  
I had done 3 full pages when Wells walked into my tent, I immediately pointed at the door and said "Get out, I don't want to talk Wells." I added 'ever' to the end of the sentence silently.  
  
"Clarke, I just want to apologise. I didn't actually do anything but-" He started to explain using the voice I used to love listening to reading with my dad and him, which just made me angrier at him.  
  
"You didn't do anything! You got my father floated, you got me put in confinement, yeah you did nothing Wells, absolutely nothing!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Clarke I wasn't the one that told my father," he looked at me and I could tell he was telling the truth, I know Wells and I know when he lies, as much as I hated to admit it, but he was telling the truth.  
  
"Well then who did?" I question him sternly, looking him straight in the eye. The tears are welling up in my eyes causing him to become blurry.  
  
"I can't tell you cause I can't have you hating them and for all those years, I let you hate me instead of you hating them" I had my mouth open wanting something to say to him, he wasn't lying and before I could get another word in he left as quickly as I told him to get out.  
  
I sat on my makeshift bed for about an hour thinking of who it might be but then got hungry from the long day and all the thinking, so went out to find kids taking off their bands for food and Bellamy at the base of it all, I stood stunned with my jaw dropped, Bellamy loooked over at me and I shot him a look of hatred.  
  
What was he thinking, everything good that I thought about him has now gone and has been replaced with anger. They are the things telling the Ark that we are alive and that it's safe for them to come down, my mom needs to know its safe to come down.  
  
That incident demolished my appetite and I decided to go back to my tent and continue drawing. An hour went by and I heard a knock/slap on my tent door and Bellamy walked in with a plate of food.  
  
"Clarke-" he began but I immediately cut him off.  
  
"No Bellamy, I don't care and no I won't take off my wristband. I honestly thought that you cared about the camp and that you weren't selfish. There are some kids parents up there now probably thinking their child is dead because you are so selfish and couldn't think for one minute about other peoples lives other than yours. So Bellamy, get out!" I finished pointing at the door.  
  
"I don't want your wristband Clarke, I was just bringing you food and I don't expect you to understand this time." He said to me placing the plate down on the makeshift log/table and stood up expecting something else.  
  
"And I don't want to hear it." I said with coldness in my voice but slightly regretted it from hurt look on his face. I turned my back and heard my tent door close. I lay on my bed and thought who else could have told Jaha, the only one other person that knew was my mother and it seemed so unrealistic but as soon as I thought it was her, I knew she did it.  
  
Betrayal of trust, from my own mother and from a guy I only met a day ago and thought I could trust, what a great day. I finally curled up and cried until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

BELLAMY POV:

I know what I have done is bad, and I shouldn't have done it. Clarke is totally right, but it had to happen. A bunch of the boys, myself included, and Clarke re-headed out to see if they can get to Mt. Weather, I was going to stay behind at camp and keep things in check but I couldn't help but wonder what it was like.

Atom was to look after my sister and make sure that no one touched her. Boys wise, I could not deal with a boy being in my sisters life, It would involve scaring the living daylights out of him until he broke up with her and I honestly didn't have the energy to do that. And what if she got a bit too adventurous, and then before you know it, tiny Octavia's running around. No thanks, one's enough.

Clarke has been ignoring me for the last few days, which I don't mind because our last encounter wasn't the best but I do worry because she hasn't eaten in ages or if she has its only been nuts and berries, she wont give in and give me the wristband. Maybe today I can get somewhere.

We set out on our journey and immediately as soon as we are out of the walls I feel unsafe, like something or someone is watching ready to kill us.

The thought is absurd, everyone died out in the blast but maybe an animal. I demolish the thoughts and take the lead, leading everyone to the river.

Clarke walks by herself looking skinny and drawn away from everyone, but the wristband keeps getting my attention. I whisper to Murphy, "I want the wristband, even if I have cut her hand off." I gesture to Clarke who just by chance looks at us and see's Murphy eyeing the band.

"The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead, is if I'm dead. Got that Rebel Leader and Little Bitch?" She holds herself and walks away pushing past Murphy as she does.

I bet she's smirking her ass of right now. I walk past the angry Murphy hiding my smile as I do, she's pissed him off for good.

Wells walks a few meters behind looking at plants occasionally and Jasper is walking with Monty and Clarke had just joined them. As soon as Clarke arrived she seemed to get lighter being around them two.

They were there for her in confinement I had guessed when she went through tough stuff. She laughed at something Monty had just said and playfully punched Jasper.

I felt myself feeling jealous. I had friends on the Ark but all they did was give me shit and get drunk. I never laughed with them, or had as much fun as Clarke was having just being around Japer and Monty.

I did have fun though at Princess Falls, a day I could never forget. I had actually had fun for the first time in ages, but I've ruined a chance of ever doing that again with Clarke.

We finally reached the river and filled our canteens. The only way to cross was to swing across on a vine because the river current was too strong and the boys weren't going walking looking for another place to cross when the vine was just there.

I got it ready for Wells to go first, but Jasper insisted he did and looked back at Clarke who just laughed and then he jumped "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" and tumbled onto the ground. He got up slowly dusting himself off and picked up the Mt. Weather sign "We made it!" yelled across. The kid was funny, I was going to give it to him.

Suddenly everything happened way to quickly, one minute Jasper was standing holding the sign, next second he's slumped against the rock with a spear sticking out of his chest. Clarke's leaning heavily against Monty crying,

"Run!" I yell and we all turn and run all the way back to camp. Murphy up ahead; I run behind to make sure everyone is ok. Clarke finally can't take it anymore and collapses sobbing into her hands. I signal for Murphy to carry on with the others. I see Wells pondering whether to stay or not but decides against it.

I crouch down next to Clarke. "We left him there, we left him there to die." She keeps repeating.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry, but we would have died if we had stayed behind, we didn't have a choice." I say calmly. She's rocking back and forth and I touch her arm "Clarke?"

"You bastard, son of a bitch. We don't have a choice? Bellamy there's always a choice, and you keep choosing the wrong one. You left him there. Left him to die." She starts sobbing uncontrollably now and I wrap my arms around her.

She struggles against me for a bit, but she finally gives in and relaxes in my arms. I feel my cheeks wet from tears that have run down my cheeks. Clarke and I stay like for a few minutes even though it seems to be an hour.

After she's calm and we both sit with our backs against a tree, I finally say "Come on Princess, let's go home." I get up and extend my hand towards her to which she takes and looks up at me and I pull her up.

She still has a few tears on her cheeks, which haven't dried, and I brush them away then take her hand and lead us back to camp.

When we got to the wall Clarke smiled sadly at me and squeezed my hand before releasing it and heading inside towards the drop ship where Murphy, Wells and Monty sat, Monty with his head in his hands, Wells flicking though a book and Murphy sharpening his knife.

Clarke immediately went over to Monty to comfort him, she didn't cry, she just sat there rubbing his back, whispering soothing things to him. I turn to Murphy and ask, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Nope, we waited till our leaders were back from their little session in the woods." Clarke shot him a look that could kill.

"Murphy you're a little bitch, Clarke just lost one of her best friends and you're making jokes," I say to Murphy, which in return I get a surprised look from him.

I stand by Clarke's side as she delivers the news to the 100. She stays strong and fearless, saying everything as it is. I think of what she said earlier, I left him there to die. That's true, and it's also true we did have another choice but that would have gotten us killed and what good would this world do without a person like Clarke.

I had gone to bed late-ish and couldn't really sleep because of a few issues with Octavia and the rest of the days events. I heard rustling outside my tent and then someone slapping the door. Before I could get up to unzip the tent, Clarke does and quickly closes it behind her and turns around and says "Jasper's not dead."


	5. Chapter 5

OCTAVIA POV:

Ugh so of course Bellamy had decided to leave at camp to be babysat by one of his new groupies, bowing down to his every bloody word no less. It wasn't all bad though, I'd scored lucky with Atom. A few years older than me, he was far more attractive than all the other guys at camp, well, except maybe for Jasper. Jasper was a different kind of attractive; he'd had me crying with laughter last night while we were eating and his mop of curly brown hair only adding to his cuteness. But of course I didn't deserve someone as adorable and charming as Jasper, he was way too good for me.

Atom on the other hand was a bit of a bad boy, not minding a bit of trouble...more my type of guy.

Alas before Bellamy had left he'd drilled Atom non-stop about how to 'look after me'. I am 17 for crying out loud!

"Don't let anyone touch her, you touch her I'll have your fingers cut off before you could even scream" He'd demanded. God all I wanted was to have a little fun! Start living without being held captive and restricted like I was on the Ark.

Maybe I could start by playing a little game involving Moonshine? I giggled to myself in mischievous glee. Oh and maybe sneak out to forest afterwards? Nothing was there anyways, so why should I be scared?

∞

A few hours later Atom stopped the game and took the drink from my wavering hand before I could down another shot.

"What, you don't even want me to have a little fun inside the gate walls? Or is it too dangerous for poor little Atom." I whined in my most annoying baby voice, my drunkenness taking over I started pulling his arm towards the gates.

He wrenched his arm free of mine and took the cup from my hand throwing the contents on the floor.

"No Octavia, I'm protecting you, orders from your brother." He replied calmly and like it was rehearsed.

"Screw my brother!" I yell at him and stomp, a little off-balance to the drop ship.

As soon as I entered I heaved myself onto the second deck and locked the door. A few minutes later the predicted bangs could be heard across the room:

"Octavia please... Your brother would actually kill me if anything happened to you and...and even if your brother didn't give me those orders...I still would protect you with my life." He paused.

What the hell, my brother would kill him for saying that kind of thing to me. I jumped through a small hole in the wall and ran out into the clearing just behind the gate. The wide sky now hung low with dark, menacing clouds and shouts and cries of a commotion rose, signaling Bellamy's arrival.

I should probably go back in, just so he could see I was still here and that Atom wouldn't get in trouble, but I needed to get out of this place and get some clear air.

Speaking of Atom he saw me and started stalking towards me. My brother had his back turned talking to Clarke so I ran in the opposite direction towards the shadows of the forest.

I carried on running until the darkness caused me to stumble. Gingerly picking myself up, I turned to catch a glimpse of a mysterious bright, blue light. Step by step I edged closer to the glowing orb until it hit me, this was no orb, this was a butterfly! An actual, live butterfly! I had only read about these beautiful creatures, it was even more stunning then I ever could have imagined.

I stalked slowly over to it, watching its every move. I walked with the creature, watching it glide so gracefully, until it lead me to a glowing mass of butterflies, all flying up as soon as I arrived. Spreading my arms to the side I let my head fall back as I felt them begin to perch on my arms.

A sudden crack of a twig made me turn suddenly, making them float away. There stood Atom smiling at me.

"You're beautiful Octavia, but...but these woods... its dangerous and I cannot have you in danger."

"Just one more minute please." I asked him watching as butterfly floated into my cupped hands. He slowly crept over to me and cupped his under mine, mesmerized by the the little creature. I looked up at him, the glow of the butterfly reflecting off both our faces.

It then suddenly flew away as we watched, completely in awe. I then turn my head to Atom, only to be caught by his strong hand cupping my face, his still glowing face reaching down to mine. His lips brushed mine softly asI wrapped my hands around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Minute's up O." I hear a voice behind me and see Bellamy standing in the brush with his arms crossed.

"How long have you been standing there?" I question him, highly embarrassed.

"Long enough to see that and disapprove of it." He said in a monotonous voice, "Atom get lost, go back to camp and don't touch my sister again."

Atom released me sternly and headed back to camp, I had finally had enough of Bellamy's antics.

"YOU always have to ruin everything don't you. YOU just don't care about what I want; all you care about is YOU. I have had enough Bellamy! Who was the one with last night's catch phrase "What ever the hell we want." Well you know what, I want you to piss off , I want Atom and I don't give a shit about what you think!" I yell the last part at him.

"Well you know what Octavia Blake, I want you to be safe, and I can't trust you with ANYONE out here. These kids, you don't know what crimes they've committed to get themselves into this mess! There are murderers in that camp!" He yelled back

"And it's more dangerous out here then we thought. We are not alone. There are other people living here Octavia, and one of them...one of them just killed Jasper."

At the last sentence my face paled. Jasper was dead. Jasper...funny, charming Jasper, was dead? Upon this realization I sunk to the ground, shoulders heaving with each sob I made. Bellamy tried to hug me but I just batted his arms away, leaving him stand awkwardly to the side, leaving me alone in my grief. I may have only known Jasper for a very short amount of time but I had grown very close to him.

"Come on O, its not safe." He said in the voice that made almost everything okay and took my arm and pulled me up.

We stumbled back in silence and when we finally reached my tent, he pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry." before turning into his own tent.

I went inside mine and saw Clarke drawing with another piece of charred wood; she had tearstains down her face and probably felt much worse than I did. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and looked down to see what she was drawing.

It was of Jasper with his eyes closed and a spear sticking out of the middle of his chest, graphic, yet undoubtedly dignifying, his face calm and peaceful, resulting in fresh tears to cloud my vision.

"He had a good heart, Clarke and he loved you." I said pointing to where his heart on the drawing must have been.

She slowly nodded and then something sparked in her eyes.

"Heart... It hit his sternum, not his heart. Octavia, you are a genius!" she kissed my cheek, closed the book and ran out of the tent.

I heard slapping and the unzipping of someone's tent and then voices, Clarke's and Bellamy's and the words I had being dying to hear in the last minute: "Jasper's not dead."


	6. Chapter 6

CLARKE POV:

I was sure of it. I ran to Bellamy's tent and slapped it three times then unzipped the flaps and let myself in. Bellamy looked groggy and was half way from getting up. "Jasper's not dead." The words flew out my mouth. Bellamy was topless and squinted at me looking half asleep even though I knew he hadn't been sleeping.

I sat down on the end of the bed, trying to stop myself from getting too excited. "Kay," he said slowly and then swiveled his legs over the side of bed, coming to sit next to me. "Tomorrow we'll head out and we'll track where he might have gone." He said rubbing his eyes and then smiled up at me.

I just sat there looking at him, he wasn't too bad to be honest but then my thoughts were disrupted he, "Princess, I believe that a bit of gratitude is in order." He smirked.

I took his hand and squeezed it and said "Thank you Bellamy Blake," I said in a grand, exaggerated fashion, then let it go and walked out leaving him smiling after me.

I got back to my tent to find Octavia flicking through my sketchbook. "O, please don't look at that." I said reaching for it but she just turned away and kept flicking through the pages.

Octavia and I had become pretty close these past few days as she had started hanging out with Jas and Monty, meaning I had to share my boys, but in return she allowed me to bunk with her, and because she was a bit more privileged, I finally got a bit of comfort from the shared animal skin blankets and soft, moss pillows.

She was quickly becoming one of my best friends and even helped out in the medical bay with some of the injured. She was like my apprentice, which resulted in us spending a lot of time together getting to know each other.

At night we would chill in Jas and Monty's tent laughing with them and listening to their funny experiences on the Ark.

She held up the drawings of Bellamy and I under Princess Falls and in the water. "When did this happen?" she said in a girly curious voice. "Is something going on between you and Bell? Oh my gosh, if there is, I approve fully. You would be adorable together," Before she could continue any further I stopped her by putting my hand over her mouth.

"No O, there's nothing going on between Bellamy and I. That was a bit of fun we had when we found Prin- the Falls." I quickly corrected myself, before I felt the lick of a tongue my hand, making me release her mouth.

"He named it after you! Clarke, you and Bellamy! Ooh, I can just see it." She laughed as I shushed her.

At the rate she was going she as going to wake up the whole camp and no doubt Bellamy had probably heard the conversation between us.

BELLALMY POV:

"No O, there's nothing going on between Bellamy and I. That was a bit of fun we had when we found Prin- the Falls." I heard Clarke say and smirked while eavesdropping on their 'private' conversation that no one but all the neighbouring tents could hear. I couldn't help notice the part where she had said 'We found'.... she found it, I just followed her there.

Nothing could ever happen between Clarke and I, we were two very different people; she respects me and agrees with some of the decisions I make. Honestly, I don't know if I like her or not, but I respect her and respect her opinions.

The previous few days, I would have made some stupid mistakes if it weren't for her to correct me and tell we what the better solution was. And other days, she would want to fix something but I came up with a more practical solution for her, resulting in us making a better, more practical decision.

We just wouldn't click, I mean, we don't even as friends but we have to get along for the sake of the camp. Lost in my thoughts, I finally fell asleep forgetting about listening to the last part of the conversation, my sister probably thought Clarke and I would be the cutest couple alive. Bloody teenagers.

I slept lightly that night, not really rested for the day ahead, and still confused as to why I actually said we were going to do this. It could potentially get us all killed.

∞

Octavia was to stay behind again, and sure as hell Atom was now coming with us this time, I left one of the gay boys with her. The group now consisted of Wells, Murphy, Atom, Clarke and myself.

Clarke insisted she go, I had asked her numerous times if she definitely knew that Jasper was alive to which she continually answered yes. He better be.

The bloody wristband was still bugging me. We had fought Wells to get it off him, and he was finally 'dead' on the Ark. Clarke on the other hand, point blank refused every time I brought it up. She was the only one left.

We found another river crossing that hadn't been used in ages and crossed over into what Clarke had called Grounder territory.

We went a bit deeper into the mysterious forest but not too deep that we couldn't follow the river up to the point where Jasper was hit.

There was dried blood on a few leaves and a small pool of blood just a bit further. Wells began acutely tracking it.

Him and Clarke had seemed to be getting on now and talking, she sometimes even laughed at something he said.

Suddenly Wells came to a jerky stop, halting all movement from the rest of us, and he crept forward into an open clearing. I quickly searched the tree line and bushes for any signs of movement.

From behind me I heard a snap of a twig and turned and held my knife to the throat of a girl about the age of 12 or 13: she was one of the 100.

Clarke turned and I put my knife down. "Charlotte what the hell are you doing here," Clarke had said to the small girl.

"I...I um I followed you here, I wanted to help." She stuttered. Clarke, I could see was getting angry at the small girl but I then stopped her and motioned to say I got this.

"Atom, stay with the girl, Wells and Clarke lets go, Murphy, keep look out." and I signaled forward towards the clearing.

There stood a massive tree with Jasper bound to the branches. Clarke ran forward but the ground beneath her feet gave and she fell, I reacted quickly grabbing her wrist.

I looked at the band on her wrist and though of her previous statement: "The only way the Ark's going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead." I then dismissed the thought and started pulling her up.

Wells had swiftly undone all the ties on Jaspers wrists and had his quaking body slung over his shoulder and was looking at the forest beyond. "Bellamy," he said shakily. "We might want to start running. Now."

I looked over at what Wells was looking at and saw an acrid yellow fog rolling down the mountain. "RUN!" I yelled and the worst possible thing could have happened: We all split up.


	7. Chapter 7

BELLAMY POV:

I ran directly to Atom and Charlotte, a few meters away Clarke, Wells and Murphy sprinted towards the vague direction we had come. Charlotte was slowing us down I picked her up, over my shoulder and ran again. Atom tripped on a root and fell; I looked him straight in the eye as he yelled, "Run!".

I ran past a face of rock, catching a glimpse of small opening in the rock: a cave. There was little chance of the fog getting to it. I shrugged Charlotte off as soon as we were inside and dragged her deeper into the cave to make sure that the fog didn't touch us

I had left Atom outside to die. I shuddered as I felt what a small bit of what the yellow fog had done when my hand touched it by accident, causing blisters and searing pain from the slightest touch.

By now Atoms full body was engulfed in the fog his screams growing more and more faint. I just had hoped that Clarke and the other boys were ok.

Charlotte just stood there watching me as I paced. When I finally stopped pacing I stood in front of her and told her: "go sleep over there, wait a minute I'll make the floor a bit more comfortable." I set up a small bed for her to sleep on and as soon as her head hit the floor she fell asleep.

I put my head back against the rock and closed my eyes, praying that the others were ok.

An hour later Charlotte woke up screaming and panting, out of breath. I scrambled over to her and held her down as she struggled against me and then I hugged her.

She clutched onto me out of breath and then I asked the stupid question "Nightmare?"

"Mmhhm." she answers as she removes herself from my arms and sits next to me.

"You know what to do when you have nightmares?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Slay your demons when you're awake so they won't be there to get you in your sleep." I say

"How do I slay them cause I'm always afraid?" She asks

I hand her a knife and say "Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, "Screw you, I'm not afraid."

And she repeats "Screw you, I'm not afraid." and I nod at her before she sits back down and asks "Do you think the fogs cleared up?" and I walk to the edge of the cave to see that it's completely clear.

Charlotte follows me out and we back track to where Atom now lay covered in blisters and with ragged breathing. Charlotte stifled a cry and then relief flooded through me when Clarke, Wells, Jasper and Murphy came running toward us.

I turned to Charlotte and told her "Go back with the others, I have to help Atom, okay?" she nodded with tears in her eyes and walks slowly towards the others. Clarke walked up to me and told the others to head back with Charlotte.

I knelt next to Atom and Clarke knelt on the other side. I held the knife above Atoms chest but my hand was shaking too much. I couldn't kill him, but I couldn't let him suffer. Clarke held my hand and took the knife.

Atom's breathing was ragged and short, Clarke started humming which somehow made him relax a bit and she slid the knife into his neck killing him instantly. She took the knife out and her hand started shaking. She stood up, dropped the knife and turned and started to walk back to camp.

CLARKE POV:

I had just killed Atom. Bellamy couldn't do it, so I took the knife and stabbed him, stood up and dropped the knife. I looked back at Bellamy, whose face was tear stained and red, before I turned and walked back to camp.

Bellamy walked about 10 meters behind me, slow and sluggish. I waited for him at the gate and took his hand and, squeezing it to show my support for him. He looked at me with sad eyes but still squeezed back, acknowledging that I was there for him.

We straightened up as we walked in the gate, looking like the proud leaders we were and went our separate ways, him to his tent and I to the drop ship. All eyes followed us, as if expecting something to happen.

Jasper lay motionless on the drop ships table. I quickly cut his shirt off and checked the wound. The cut was clean and had a layer of herb or plant on top. The Grounders had cleaned it, meaning they wanted him to survive the hit. They just wanted to draw us out for when the fog came rolling in to kill us.

I cleaned the wound with antiseptic alcohol, which caused him to groan in pain. Octavia walked into the drop ship making quite the entrance by running towards Jasper knocking over everything in her wake to hug his almost lifeless body.

She held his hand while I stitched up the wound and then I left them together while I cleaned my utensils.

Octavia eventually came over and asked: "When do you think he'll wake up?" And out of the corner of my eye I saw Jas moving and murmuring.

"How about now...?" I say smiling at her and walked over to Jas.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I say to him and he frowns at me before smiling. Octavia walks over and holds his hand.

He says to her "Hello beautiful." And she smiles.

"Oh the ever so charming Jasper Jordan is alive and well." She says smiling and then on a more serious note: "I'm so glad you're alive, I've been so worried about you." I walk over to the other side of the room and give them some privacy.

Afterwards I went outside to get some air and stroll to the other side of the drop ship to be alone but I am surprised to find our Rebel Leader sitting there with his back to the ship looking up at the darkening sky. Without looking at me, he questions: "Do you think he's up there." I slump down next to him.

"Yes. I'm sure he is." Bellamy puts his arm around my shoulders and brings me in closer and rests his head on mine, and we stay looking at the stars for what seems like forever.


	8. Chapter 8

BELLAMY POV:

I slept like a rock that night and woke up at sunrise but felt fresh and ready to start the day. Clarke had told me that today she and I were going to head out and look for the plant we had found on Jasper's wounds.

Jasper was moaning a lot and it was the first sound I had heard when opened the makeshift door of my tent. I wondered how long the camp would last with him making those noises. I would give him a day to see if he stopped and then talk to Clarke to see if she knew a way to shut him up.

I walked into the drop ship and saw Clarke talking to Wells and heard they were talking about the plant. I sat on the table where Jasper lay last night and listened in.

"It's a type of seaweed that would be near a waterfall, and I don't know about you but I haven't seen a waterfall around here." Obviously being sarcastic about when he saw Clarke and I swimming at the falls.

Clarke then looked over at me and I hopped off the table also noticing her wristband was off and gestured to it, to which she mouthed 'later'. Wells, witnessing this exchange, then interrupted with: "Ok I've got a guarding post to go to, see you two later." He said, still inspecting the plant.

"Ok, Bellamy get your stuff and we'll head out. Thanks Wells, see you in a bit." And she turned and walked out of the ship to get her stuff. I followed and slapped Wells' back as a good bye.

Five minutes later Clarke and I walked out of the gates and made our way to Princess Falls. I was surprised that no one else knew about it, but then again, I had restricted anyone from leaving the camp.

We strode together in silence, until I asked the unspoken question. "Why'd you take your band off?" She looks up at me and then looks back down and answers.

"You know how I told you that Wells bitched on me and that got my dad floated?" And I nod my head in response. "Well he didn't, it was my mother and I was thinking of ways to, I don't know, punish her for it... I guess." Clarke sighed, "She got my father floated and Wells only made it seem like he did so I didn't hate my mother."

I couldn't really think of anything else to say other than "I'm really sorry, but there has to be a time where you are going to have to forgive her." She just kept her head down and didn't respond but I could see a tear slipping down her cheek.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug to which she didn't resist. "I'm so sorry Clarke."

I never showed this side of me to anyone besides my sister. But Clarke was special, in someway to me. She was there for me, and I have to be there for her. We are each other's support, as leaders.

She released me after a few seconds and wiped a stray tear and then said "Princess Falls, huh. Let's go." And she straightened herself up and walked onwards towards the waterfall. The biggest smile spread across my face, and just thought 'that's my Princess'.

CHARLOTTE POV:

Bellamy had told me to slay my demons and that's exactly what I was going to do. Wells Jaha was my demon and the nightmares won't go away until he did. Wells sat alone on a hilltop just a bit away from the gate. Murphy had left his knife lying on a log by the fire so I picked it up and ran out to where Wells was.

I sat next to him and said "Hi," he replied, "Couldn't sleep?" The nerve for him, he was the reason I couldn't sleep.

"You on watch?" I asked casually and he nodded and gestured for me to sit down saying, "Join me?" And I sat close to the demon.

"I had a nightmare, I have them every night. But I think I found a way to make em' stop." I said, innocence resonating through my voice. A flight of birds flew in the opposite direction and he looked.

"I'm sorry." I said shakily and stabbed him in the neck. He tried to reach out for me but I hit his hand and he went rolling down the hill.

I slid down it. Wells' breathing was staggered and he was trying to drag himself along not really getting anywhere.

I sat a distance away from him "Every night I see him, your father. He kills my parents and I see his face and I wake up and see yours. The nightmare never ends, the only way to make it end was to slay my demons. I had to" I just sat there, as he lay dead on the ground beside me.

I started humming something I had heard Clarke humming and just cried.

CLARKE POV:

The only time I didn't want to break down was in front of Bellamy but yet I did, surprisingly he was there for me and he took me into his arms, what I'd like to think was protection from the surrounding world. And he, for those few seconds, made me forget all the crap in the world around me.

Last night Monty was complaining that he couldn't get any of the bands to work so that we could connect to the Ark. I volunteered mine so my mother would think I'm dead, I wanted her to feel pain. The pain of losing someone.

I let go of Bellamy and then said "Princess Falls, huh. Let's go." And straightened myself up and started walking in the direction of the falls. I could feel Bellamy's smile burning into my back. We got to the falls and it was one of the best days we've had in the past week, weather wise.

We once again stood in the same place looking at the beauty of the waterfall. "Should we just chill for a while?" Bellamy asked me.

"Yeah, we deserve a break I think, only a small one though cause we need to get back to Jasper." And he nodded.

We started stripping off our layers and dived in. The water felt so fresh and pure against my sweaty skin. I came up from the dive and watched as Bellamy swam up to the waterfall. I dived under the water and saw what we were looking for, the seaweed.

I went under and grabbed a handful and out of the corner of my eye I saw movement in the water. I was becoming desperate for air and swam up and started swimming to shore. Bellamy then yelled my name as a warning and I started swimming faster not knowing what was behind me.

Suddenly I was pulled down under the water, water filled my lungs and I couldn't breath.

Some say that drowning is the most peaceful way to die, but it isn't when you have teeth hooks burrowed into your leg and shooting pain driving up it. My vision started going black at the edges and the water was red. Red with blood. Then everything turned black.


	9. Chapter 9

BELLAMY POV:

Clarke was pulled under the water. I ran around to the beach, grabbed the axe I had brought and dived back in again. The axe weighed me down a bit but I still managed.

Clarke was struggling against the giant water snake thing but I could see she didn't have much of a fight left. I swam to the other side of the snake and stuck the axe into its tail which was on its way to hitting me.

It turned sharply releasing Clarke and came at me, I pulled the axe out and was almost out of air but with the last of it I swung the axe at it connecting with it's head and killing it instantly. I went up for air quickly then swam down to Clarke's lifeless body and pulled her onto the shore.

Ok CPR, 30 pumps to her chest, and then 3 breathes. I repeated three times before slumping to the side "Come on Clarke, please. I need you. Please." I cupped her face with my hand and burrowed my head against her shoulder. Softly I could heart the faint beat of a heart, she suddenly lurched upwards and threw up the water that was in her lungs. She was gasping for breath and finally caught it. The first words out of her mouth were "That felt like shit"

"Oh my gosh Clarke, you died. You piece of shit you died on me." I said to her and she looked at me.

"I must be such a bitch, hey?" We looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing. "No, stop we shouldn't laugh, I just died." I just laugh even harder which causes her to laugh as well.

We lay in the sun for a while, trying to let the days events to sink in. I get back in the water and get the seaweed and wonder how that thing even got into the lagoon because the river is shallow and it wouldn't be able to swim up from there.

Clarke's leg looks ok after we've set the seaweed on it, it's not that deep and she is able to walk on it so we both get dressed and head back to camp.

The walk back is a relaxing walk with small talk and stories from the ark and comparing the things we absolutely hated, like the food or how hard the beds were, just the stupid things.

Clarke was one of the privileged but didn't really spend much time in their company as she was either in the hospital or the library or just walking around the less privileged areas looking to see if she could help anyone out.

I remembered seeing her once, one of the older men had just had a fall in our sector and refused to go to the hospital, so when Clarke was passing the crippled man, she helped him, fixed him up and came back every single day just to make sure he was comfortable and had the right things.

She even brought food from her house which were probably her rations to the man to make sure that he was still healthy and made a good recovery to which he did.

Clarke also said she had seen me, at the time she saw me sneaking out with Octavia, I was in a guards uniform. She had presumed Octavia was my girlfriend and that we were going out to explore the ship for a romantic date.

She also saw me patrolling the corridors by the library, which was where I was stationed for training before I got kicked out of the programme because of Octavia being found out.

We finally arrived at the gate and entered the drops ship. Octavia was holding Jaspers hand and rubbing his back. His head was in his hands and when he looked up he was deathly white. Clarke ran over to him immediately, got him back to the drop ship and laid the seaweed on him. I started to follow inside but stopped by the door.

Jasper was mumbling things to her and then it was her turn to go white. She got up and walked slowly to outside of the drop ship and into one of the supply tents. I stood there for a second and all I then heard was the crashing of glass jars and flying objects smashing into things. If I thought Clarke's day couldn't get any worse than it had already been. I was wrong.

CLARKE POV:

I ran over to Jasper wondering how the hell he'd gotten up and out of the ship, and I looked at the cut on his chest which was completely out in the open, pretty much saying 'ready for infection right here.'

I grabbed his arms and pulled him up, his face crunched into a look of pain, he was trying to say something but I didn't listen. I set him down on the drops ship table and laid the seaweed on his chest. Bellamy stood at the door watching what I was doing.

Jasper kept mumbling, I lowered my ear to his lips expecting a thank you or a funny joke but instead he gave me the worst news of my life.

Wells was dead, he and I had just patched things up and were becoming the friends we used to be. I stood up slowly, Bellamy and Jasper watching me, I walked back a few steps and then turned and ran out of the drop ship into the big supply tent.

I felt my cheeks we wet and I picked up the closest thing to me and threw it against the wall and kept throwing things until I felt strong arms wrap around me, Bellamy's arms.

I turned into them and cried, this was the second time today he's held me together physically and mentally, otherwise I would still be loosing my shit about my mother.

"Today's not a good day, is it Princess." He said while stroking my hair. He took my hand and led me out of the tent. I could feel all eyes burning into us until Bellamy shouted, "Back to work! All of you." To which everyone immediately started doing something even if it was the most useless thing to be doing.

He had let go of my hand and put it on my lower back guiding me into his tent. "Get comfortable." He said taking my face in his hands "and if you need anything, anything at all, just call me. Okay."

I nodded with tears still streaming down my cheeks. He moved his hands down to my arms and kissed my forehead and then walked out.

Bellamy Blake surprises me yet again. I never knew he had such a kind side to him and it just made my day ever so slightly better. I lay down on his bed and curled myself up into a ball.

A few minutes later Bellamy walked in and laid a blanket over me and sat on the side of his bed. He started stroking my hair, which made me feel really tired, and soon I was in a nightmare free sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

I woke up and Bellamy was sitting on the ground of the other side of the tent sharpening his knife. It was dark outside meaning I had only slept for a few hours but it was enough.

When Bellamy noticed I had woken up one of his usual comments flew straight out of his mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Princess has arisen from her deep slumber." Even though I had had such a shit day, I still stuck my tongue out at him.

He then gestured that he was very offended by putting a hand to his chest and dropping his jaw.

"How rude of the beautiful lady." He said and I laughed and got out of the bed and crossed to the side of the room where he was holding out his hands to pull him up.

"Lets go for a walk." And he took them and with quite a bit of effort I pulled him up from the floor.

We walked out of his tent to the empty campsite. If I had to guess it was early around 2:00 am but I had no clue since my band was off. We left the gate and walked to the butterfly clearing where it glowed bright blue everywhere.

The trees and flowers were even phosphorescent. It was so calming and being here with Bellamy made it so much better. So much more calmer, which is strange because Bellamy can get pretty violent sometimes. I guess my definition of calm is different from everyone else's.

"Clarke, check at this." I turned and he stood there with a bunch of butterflies in his hair. I laughed quietly making sure not to disturb them and walked over to him and cupped one in my hand making the others fly away.

I looked up at him our faces inches apart, both illuminated by the glow of the butterfly between us. I turned away from him not wanting anything to start between us, and walked over to the tiny fairy type pool in one of the tree stumps and released it onto the edge.

Bellamy watched as I did his features soft against the bright glow of the butterflies. I then slump against one of the trees and he comes and sits next to me. "Clarke?" he says.

"Mmhm..." I look over at him. His eyes are closed.

"Are we doing a good job at keeping the camp safe?" he opens his eyes and looks at me.

I put my hand on his knee, "Yeah, of course we are. Once we find out who killed... Wells" I struggle to get his name out. "We will punish them accordingly." And he nods and gets up and pulls me up and we head back to camp going back to our separate tents without a single word said between us.


	10. Chapter 10

BELLAMY POV:

Wells was gone and I had to now be there to hold Clarke together. I had done it twice already, just as she was breaking apart I held her together. For the first time in my life it was someone else, not Octavia that I helped and I don't even know why I did it.

Clarke and I didn't exactly have the best start to being leaders, and maybe I'll have to continue alone if she doesn't pull herself together after what's happened today with Wells and her mother. Maybe that's why I did it, because I don't want to lead alone.

I didn't like Clarke romantically but I felt protective of her and I'm sure as hell she didn't like me romantically. We were too different for anything to happen but then there's the saying "opposites attract." Maybe it's true, but in this case, it sure as hell isn't.

I walked back to my tent and lay back down. Clarke and I were gone for about half an hour until we walked back in silence. The silences between Clarke and I were never awkward but peaceful and I loved it cause it felt so good, it calmed all the worries down.

Lying here alone, one of my worries pops up: I am going to have to run one day when I find the chance before the Ark lands, but for now it felt good being here and when I did run I now know I can count on Clarke to look after O.

I slept until I could feel the heat from the sun coming through the tent on my face. I sat up groggily and wiped my eyes of the sleep from my eyes. I grabbed my shirt from the side of the room and walked out putting it on.

At the same time Clarke was coming out of her tent and walked into the drop ship. She had a fierce expression on her face so of course to make sure that she wasn't going to go all rampage again I followed her into it.

She was pacing furiously. Jasper was trying to talk to her saying "Clarke just breathe, wait till... Ah speak of the devil" he looked at me intensely, silently asking me to do something about Clarke. He looked better and the hole in his chest was healing really well.

"He did it Jas, it was his knife, I'm going to kill that bastard." I stopped right in front of Clarke and put my arms on her shoulders to stop her.

"What the hell are you talking about Princess?" I asked. Did she know who killed Wells?

"Murphy." She said to me coldly, spitting out his name with distaste. "He killed Wells, it was his knife." Now, Murphy was my friend and I couldn't imagine him doing it for no reason.

"Maybe someone took his knife?" I offered.

"He hated Wells, I'm sure he did it."

"Clarke, don't just go jumping to conclusions, he might not have actually done it." Jasper piped up.

"We'll see how the others feel about it." She said and started walking out of the drop ship but I grabbed her hand and turned her to face me.

"Clarke we should think about this and come to a decision about what to do ourselves, for all we know he didn't do it and all the others will think he did." She pulled her wrist out of my grasp and turned and walked out muttering something along the lines of 'that son of a bitch is going to pay.'

I ran out after her and saw her approach Murphy and loud enough for the whole camp to hear she said "You killed Wells!" And she pushed him.

I ran over to her and a crowd had gathered around the two of them and I pushed through.

"What? I did not. Yeah sure I didn't like Jaha, but I sure as hell didn't kill him. Let's see, how many people think that I actually did it." Almost the whole camp besides myself and some of Murphy's boys didn't raise their hands.

Clarke then fully on the train to the destruction of Murphy said "See there's no point trying to defend yourself, well all know you did it, your knife was there." She waves the knife in front of his face.

"I don't have to answer to anyone." He replies coldly.

One of the kids shouted out "I say we float him" to which the whole camp had started chiming in 'float him, float him'.

Clarke didn't realize the what she had started and her cries saying "no don't do that" were drowned out by the commotion.

They strung a rope over the tree we were below and were holding Murphy down putting the noose over his neck. And lifted him up, he was standing on a bucket. 'Float him, float him.' Was all I heard, I found myself walking over to the bucket. Clarke was shouting cut him down. It went silent as I reached the bucket and kicked it.

Murphy struggled and the cheering was disrupted by a girls cry. I turned to see Charlotte standing there yelling "Stop, I did it, I killed Wells.". Clarke shouted to cut him down and no one responded so she grabbed my axe from my belt and cut him down.

He writhed on the ground grasping for air and when he finally composed himself I walked over to Charlotte and half hid her behind my back hoping to protect her. Clarke walked over and hid Charlottes other half.

I didn't know that her and Charlotte were close but obviously they had spent sometime together over the past few days getting to know each other but now was not a time to be thinking about that. Murphy strode over and there was a meter between us.

"Let me have her." He said in a cold voice.

"No way." Clarke took the words right out of my mouth. If Murphy got a hold of Charlotte she'd suffer and die.

"So you're willing to string me up straight away but when you find out a small little girl does it, you let it go." He spits the words at our faces.

"Murphy she's only a kid. Leave her alone." I say then have a better idea.

"Clarke and I will talk about what will happen to her and a decent punishment ok?" I then signal for Clarke and I to go into the tent where Jasper is.

I push Charlotte to Clarke and point at Jasper and say "Get the hell out of here" where they both run out the opposite side of the tent into the woods.

I heard Murphy yelling from outside getting really impatient and decided to 'face the music' even if it was such a dreadful sound.

I walked out and walked right up to Murphy. "Where is she?" He said really aggressively which made me slightly hate him. He wanted to hurt an innocent child.

"Gone. Murphy just let it go. She's only a child" I responded to his question calmly.

"Ok fine boss, what ever you say" and turned around.

I was slightly surprised by his ease off the topic and turned back to go to my tent when it hit me. Quiet literally and I blacked out.

CLARKE POV:

We ran, Charlotte, Jasper and I. I guided them to an old building that was an art supply store that I had found a while back that no one knew about but I had sometimes gone to get supplies.

When we slowed down a bit, Charlotte was next to me and took my hand. I suddenly felt really angry and shouted at her "What makes you think it's ok to touch me?" And I pulled my hand out of hers to which she flinched more from the comment than the movement.

I opened the hatch and lowered myself into the room. Jasper next and then Charlotte with Jas' help. Jas told her to go into bed and he tucked her in and we waited for a while to make sure she was asleep before talking about what was going to happen next.

"Clarke, you didn't have to be so rough with her." He said starting off the guilt train.

"She killed Wells, if she had killed you or Monty I would have flipped out even more but Wells was one of my closest friends and she took him away from me just when things were getting better." I try and explain to him. "I'm sure you would do the same thing for Monty." I say trying to prove my point that what I did was what I thought was right.

Jasper didn't reply he just curled up on the couch and fell asleep. I followed suit in the chair that I sat on.

A few minutes later I awoke to Jas shaking me violently. "Clarke, Clarke! Bloody hell wake up!!" He screamed at me

"What the hell Jas, I'm up!" I said pushing him off me and noticed behind him that Charlotte wasn't here.

"Shit, where is she?" I ask him.

"I don't know I just woke up and she wasn't there." He said shrugging and stared pacing the around the room.

"Ok let's go, I'm sure she can't have gone too far and if she has she might be dead." I say getting up and grabbing my pack.

CHARLOTTE POV:

I had heard Jasper and Clarke talking about me. I had ruined Clarke's friendship with Wells and caused a commotion at camp about what I did to Wells and what happened to Murphy. I could make it better.

I waited until Clarke and Jasper were both asleep and snuck out of the tattered place. I walked until I felt strong arms take me from behind, hoping it was Murphy I was turned to see Bellamy. "Oh my gosh you're ok, where's Clarke and Jasper?" He asked me.

"I left them to give myself to Murphy so that he would stop hurting all of you."

"No Charlotte, you can't do that, I won't let you." He said kneeling down so he was more my height.

"I'm sorry Bellamy but I have to" I told him and started shouting "I'm over here, Murphy, I'm over here." Bellamy clamped his hand over my mouth and I saw the flame torches coming our way.

"Shit" Bellamy said and quickly looked at me and started running with me dragging me along.

We ended up at a dead end chasm drop down to a river below. "Shit." The word escaped from his mouth again and he gave me an apologetic look for it to which I just shook my head, I'm thirteen. I don't care, does he think I'm five?

Clarke and Jasper, followed by Murphy and a bunch of boys I didn't know the names of came crashing through the trees.

"Give her here Bellamy." Murphy said to Bellamy and I started walking forward but Bellamy tugged me back.

"Bellamy let me go please," I pleaded with him and Murphy pulled Clarke against him and put a knife to her throat.

I heard Bellamy gasp silently and then he said "Murphy, this can end right now if you let it all go and we can decide what to do with her."

I then ripped myself from Bellamy's grip and said "I am sorry but I can end this right now" and I turned and took three steps and on the final step I knew that I wouldn't find ground and fell, the last thing I heard was Bellamy's and Clarke's cries.

I whisper to the wind "I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

BELLAMY POV:

She ripped herself from me and took three steps backward and fell into the chasm. Clarke pushed Murphy away and fell right next to me on the edge of the cliff where Charlotte had just jumped.

The memory of her falling into the darkness just plays over and over in my head. Clarke is sobbing next to me, which just makes me even angrier with Murphy.

She has been through shit loads this past week and this just puts the cherry on top. I stand up and take three long strides to Murphy and then punch him over and over again until I feel hands ripping me off him and Clarke's words,

"Bellamy, stop. It's not our choice who lives and dies..." she yells at me with the tears streaming down my face.

"I swear Clarke, if you dare tell me that the people have a right to decide..." I shout back harsher than I intend to.

"No Bellamy I was wrong before, you were right" I released Murphy's jacket and his head thumped to the ground. "Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're going to survive down here we can't live by the 'whatever the hell we want,' we need rules." After a few moments of silence she looked at me expectant for an answer.

"And who makes those rules?" I ask looking at her "You?"

"For now we make the rules, ok?" She replied.

"So what then, we just take him back and things go back to normal?" I look down at the pile of dirt named Murphy at my feet.

"No," She paused thinking about if what was on her mind would be good enough for him. "We banish him, see how far he'll make it out alone." She says finally.

I just stared at her and then nodded and pulled Murphy upwards. I pulled him to the edge of the cliff and hear Clarke whisper slightly "Bellamy, no." Until she realises what I'm doing.

"If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here, understand?" I say, catching the smell of sweat off him. He nods and I throw him down a meter away from the edge.

I see Jasper drop Murphy's knife by his feet and I turn to the group of boys that helped Murphy. "You idiots can stay out here with him and die. Or you can come back to camp and follow me. Your choice" and I turned and went taking Clarke's arm and pulling her along with me. The many footsteps behind told me the boys were following me.

Clarke was spaced out and I was still pulling her along. I signalled for the others to go ahead just as we were a few meters away from the gate. Jasper lingered for a bit but then decided he needed to go and rest from the strenuous running.

This time Clarke didn't break down she just sat down with her back against a tree on the forest floor and started humming the song that she sang when she killed Atom.

I sat next to her hoping that my presence was enough for her to be slightly comforted. As she hummed on I felt my cheeks get wet and knew I was crying. Clarke rested her head on my shoulder making it her way of holding me together and kept humming the tune as we just sat there.

She fell asleep shortly and I carried her back to her tent and set her down and just sat next to her stroking her hair softly. Clarke and had been through a lot recently and she was still staying strong. I figured her strength was going to keep me going.

OCTAVIA POV:

People walking into my tent disrupted me from my sleep. I had my hand gripped on the knife under my pillow and opened my eye slightly to see Bellamy carry Clarke in. He set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

Recently she's had such a tough time with her mother and Wells dying that she's been falling apart. Luckily my brother has been there for her to stop her from doing just that. I don't know what's going on between them but it is massively cute.

I think what's going on between him and Clarke is romantic but from the short amount of time we've been here's he'd rather do one night stands with a few of the girls around camp who are head over heels for him rather than be with Clarke who makes him different, a good different.

He sat next to her bed stroking her hair. To me, it looked like he was there more for himself than he was for Clarke. I think that Clarke is what keeps him grounded and stops him from making stupid decisions.

A lot has happened today and half of the story I don't know, because everyone's been out of camp. Well, everyone that knows what's going on was out of camp and maybe tomorrow we find a dead Murphy, maybe everything is going to be fine.

But I hoped that the small Charlotte girl was ok. Yeah sure she killed Wells Jaha, but she was too young to die and whatever Murphy had in store for her was horrible and probably just that. Something had happened outside was also terrible because my brother was crying and that never happens.

I could see the year stains down his cheeks when I opened my eyes to watch him with Clarke. She had her hand on his arm that was stroking her hair and his other arm lay on top of his knees that were bent in front of him. His head was bent back and the remains of tears shined on his cheeks. I closed my eyes and drifted off before he saw me watching him.

CLARKE POV:

I felt like I had no emotions. I couldn't feel hate, anger, sorrow, happiness or pain. I just couldn't bring myself to feel anything. I woke up in what felt like the really early hours or the morning and headed outside the tent. Bellamy must have brought me there after I fell asleep on his shoulder.

I walked outside to the bright starry night and saw the great Rebel Leader sitting by the fire. I walked over and sat down next to him giving him a bit of space. He said nothing but kept starring at the fire in a daze.

I looked up and watched the sky for shooting stars to make a wish that things would maybe get better. I was slightly shivering and even the heat from the fire couldn't warm me up. Bellamy suddenly stood up and walked away leaving me alone. I kept looking at the sky but then turned my focus to the fire, watching the flames dance with the slight breeze.

Suddenly a blanket was put around me, I didn't bother to look round to see who it was, I didn't care. Then Bellamy sat next to me again, this time closer, right next to me, he too was shivering slightly. I pulled the blanket around both of us and we just sat there. I looked up at the sky once more just to see if I could find my shooting star that I've been wishing for.

Finally I see it, I nudge Bellamy next to me and whisper excitedly "Bellamy, look." I say to him as a star fly's across the atmosphere and as it comes closer, I realize it's not a shooting star but one of the ships from the Ark. I feel Bellamy tense beside me and know exactly why.

The parachute deploys and the ship slows, landing only a few miles away from the camp. What's Bellamy going to do now?


	12. Chapter 12

BELLAMY POV:

The bright light from the landing ship gathered most of the curious 100 outside their tents. Clarke and I still sat on the log but I knew I could tell by the slightly concerned look on her face, she knew what I was thinking.

If whoever landed had a way to contact the ark then I had to destroy it. I still couldn't have them coming down and if all of us had taken our bands off then why would they have sent someone else down?

One of the kids came up to Clarke showing her a cut on his forehead that was pretty bad. She shook the blanket off her shoulders and turned to me. "Bellamy, please, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

I knew what I was going to do was going to make Clarke distrust me again but after all we've both been through I hope she'll forgive me (again).

I got up and ran into my tent and packed my bag as soon as I saw Clarke had gone into the drop ship with the kid.

I ran through the forest, it was getting light so I didn't have to worry about tripping over anything. When I reached the landing site, there was a girl in the ship. One I recognized as the mechanic Raven Reyes. Her boyfriend was Finn Collins, the kid that cracked his head on a rock and died on day one. Well, she came down here for no reason if it was for him.

My thoughts were disrupted by a noise coming from the ship. "Raven, Raven Reyes come in. Have you landed?" coming from a radio that was still working. If Raven replied then they would know that they can come down here and if anyone found it they could contact the Ark, which I sure as hell didn't want my name slipping if they said anything.

I walked up to it, took out my knife and cut the radio out. I then ran to the shallow part of the river and threw it as far into it as I could. Clarke and now I realise maybe Octavia would hate me, the whole camp would but I just couldn't face Jaha, not now, not ever.

CLARKE POV:

Bellamy had gone and done exacty the opposite of what I had asked, but I need to check on whoever had landed first to see if they were still alive or if they were hurt. I took Jasper, Monty and one of Bellamy's boys with me.

The seaweed had healed Jasper miraculously and he was even up and running when we had Charlotte with us, the day after I applied it. The sun was on the horizon and it was getting lighter.

We reached the ship and the person in it was slowly getting out holding her head. I ran over to her and caught her before her knees gave way. I helped her sit down with her back to the drop ship and gave her some of the water we brought.

Once she had finished drinking she put her hand out and said "Raven Reyes."

I shook it and replied with "Clarke Griffin," and pointed at the boys, "Jasper Jordan, Monty Green and Bellamy Blake's bitch number 4." Not knowing what his name was but though it was the best way to describe him. My comment resulted in an eye roll and the middle finger from him.

He extended his hand and said "Jones, nice to meet you Miss Reyes." To which she shook it.

Monty and Jas just stood there awkwardly until she turned to me. "Clarke Griffin right? Your mom helped me get down here she told me to tell you she loves you or something like that."

I felt my eyes tear up even though how Raven said it, it was so 'carefree' and natural, like my mother could actually love me. She loved my father and look where he ended up. I pushed the tears back down, willing myself to forget that I have a mother.

"Why'd you come down here?" Jasper finally came over his awkwardness and asked after the few moments of silence after what Raven said.

"Clarke's mom was going to come down too and she wasn't the only one who had someone they loved down here. Finn Collins, is he back at camp?" I felt my heart drop, she truly thought that he was still alive.

Our silence and my exchanged look with Jas, Monty and Jones told her everything and she dropped the water canteen and started crying.

I knelt down next to her and held her in my arms and said, "I'm sorry and I won't give you some bull shit story on how he died a hero, he died after landing, fell and hit his head on a rock." I felt it was kind of blunt but, that's just how it was.

Surprisingly she looked up and smiled at me "Thank you" and she sniffed and pushed herself up using my knee to standing up.

"Where's Bellamy Blake, I heard you mention his name earlier. We need to have a little talk about what he did on the ark." And she looks in the ship "and how I'm guessing, he just stole my radio." she pauses "Clarke, if I don't contact the Ark, 300 people will die today. They're cutting down the amount of people for others to have oxygen."

"Shit, can't he ever just listen to me!" I say.

Maybe I don't want to see my mother again but other kids will want to see their parents. Bellamy's chosen to be selfish again and this time it's unforgivable. "Ok, he should be heading back to camp." I say

"Let's go." And she turns wiping another tear that had rolled down her cheek.

RAVEN POV:

The pressure was going to kill me and I was having a hard time breathing. I kept pushing the parachute button but it was jammed but suddenly with one final hit of it the parachute deployed and the ship slowed down immediately. With the sudden lurch my head hit the dash in front of me and I blacked out.

I heard rustling and an elbow hit my shoulder. My vision was blurry and I couldn't move at all. Suddenly who ever was there had gone and I'm pretty sure, so was my radio. I pulled myself out of the ship and my vision was darkening at the edges whenever I moved. Suddenly small hands guided me to sit down against the ship.

My face felt wet and when I looked down at my hands I saw red, blood from a cut on my head. My vision cleared and I saw a girl the same age as me with blonde hair and bright blue eyes looking down at me. She turned to one of the boys behind her who gave her a canteen and she handed it to me.

I took three long gulps and then extended my hand towards her and introduced myself "Raven Reyes."

She looked down at me and shook my hand responding with "Clarke Griffin." And introduced all of the boys barley catching the names.

She was Abby's daughter, the one that Abby really wanted to see and come down here for. "...Bellamy Blake's bitch number 4" she finished, pointing at the last one who was tall, dark and handsome, nothing like Finn.

He glared at her and have her the middle finger and then walked over to me and extended his hand introduced himself saying "Jones, nice to meet you Miss Reyes."

I shook his hand and then said to Clarke "Clarke Griffin right? Your mom helped me get down here she told me to tell you she loves you." Saying what Abby had told me to say to Clarke once I had seen her.

"Why'd you come down here?" The tallish dweeb looking emo kid asked the unasked question after the awkward silence of my statement.

"Clarke's mom was going to come down too, and she wasn't the only one who had someone they loved down here. Finn Collins, is he back at camp." I explained the rest of the story to them and asked where my boyfriend was. The look on Clarke's face told me it all.

Finn was gone, but even though he was one of the reasons why I came down here, I still could fulfill my dream of exploring Earth and seeing how things work here. Finn didn't matter to me anymore, he was finally gone.

I put my head down and cried tears for the guy that helped me through a difficult situation which turned into a fake love of his critisitic comments which made me feel shit about myself.

"I'm sorry and I won't give you some bull shit story on how he died a hero, he died after landing, fell and hit his head on a rock." Clarke told me.

I didn't need a lie to top off how Finn died and I was grateful that Clarke told me the truth. If I found out that I had been lied to again, I wasn't going to have it. I had been lied to enough in my life.

When I thought I had loved Finn,they told me he had died during his spacewalk. At the time, I grieved for him a little bit, but I felt relieved more rather than I felt sad, there was no one there to tell me how bad I was at fixing things, or to tell me that I was wrong about something.

Then the rumors started going around about the ship that was released from the ark. From then I knew that Finns death was a blatant lie, all rumors said there were 100 kids being sent down to Earth. I knew Finn was one of them.

I guess I used Finn as an excuse to want to come down to Earth to see how things worked, to explore the great unknown kind of thing. I also wanted to break it off with Finn, that was my excuse.

I had helped Abby so that she would be able to come down to Earth to see Clarke and that I could see Finn. Abby had thought that Clarke was dead but didn't understand the patterns of how they died.

It was so obvious though, that they were taking off the bands, they were stubborn teenagers. She still didn't understand why Clarke would have done it.

After crying a bit and having Clarke hug me, I smiled at her and thanked her for being truthful then pushed myself up with the help from her knee.

I then remembered her saying something about Bellamy Blake. He was wanted back on the Ark for shooting the Chancellor. "Where's Bellamy Blake, I heard you mention his name earlier. We need to have a little talk about what he did on the ark."

And I look in the ship for the radio "and I'm guessing, how he just stole my radio. Clarke, if I don't contact the Ark, 300 people will die today. They're cutting down the amount of people for others to have oxygen."

"Shit, can't he ever just listen to me!" She said frustrated making me think that maybe they have been in conflicted situations with each other before or that they could have something going on between them. "Ok, he should be heading back to camp," Clarke says.

"Let's go" and I nod at Clarke to lead the way.


	13. Chapter 13

OCTAVIA POV:

All the people that were meant to be keeping me in camp weren't here so I decided to go for a little walk, maybe to piss off my brother, but I would be back before they even knew I was gone anyways, so a little bit of freedom wouldn't hurt.

I left the gate and walked in the direction of the river, one of my favorite spots to just chill and think.

I really liked it down here it was green and fresh. It was always so stuffy in the Ark and from the things that happened in my childhood with so many restrictions, unlike on Earth there were no restrictions, it was free.

Back on the Ark I was kept under the floor for when there were inspections of our house. I was an 'illegal child', my mother didn't have permission or money to have me so she kept me secret under the floor or in the cupboard when I was smaller.

Growing up, I always asked Bellamy if I could leave the room and the one day I finally did, I got caught. Bellamy has always blamed himself for it and now he's down here and done who knows what to get here.

In my opinion , I think he thinks he's redeeming himself by being here and protecting me from everything in sight. If I trip over a stick, he'll break it into a million pieces to make sure that I don't do it again.

Lost in thought I just realised I just wondered into grounder territory by going over the bridge. None of us had come across any of them, but we all knew they were dangerous from Jasper's 'invasion' of their territory.

I spun around losing all sense of direction, the trees on both sides of me looked the same, I didn't know which way to go so I went back the way I thought I came.

I came to a clearing, totally not the right way. I heard a crack of twigs and turned quickly to the dense tree line to where I thought the sound came from, only to see nothing.

Suddenly a knife flew past my head just as I turned to run down the hill even further into the clearing. I stumbled down not knowing where I was placing my feet, which then resulted in me tripping and falling down the small hill hitting my head on a rock.

\---------------------------------------------

It was dark all of a sudden. How long had I been out for? There were lights flashing everywhere and I looked up to see a grounder looming over me.

He might have had a tattoo down his cheek, it could have been dirt. He also wore tattered dark clothes with leather straps across his chest, The last thing I remembered before passing out with shock was him leaning down and picking me up.

BELLAMY POV:

I heard a bunch of footsteps behind me and saw Clarke coming over the small hill I had just walked down. I took this as they had found Raven and by the look on her face, they also found the radio missing. Instead of admitting anything I just said to Clarke "Hey Princess, goin' for a walk?"

"Don't you dare 'princess' me Bellamy Blake," she said to me "They're getting ready to kill 300 people up there, to save oxygen and I can guarantee you they wont be council members, they'll be working people, your people." She says prodding her finger at my chest.

Jasper comes up behind Clarke and says "Where's the radio Bellamy?" and then Raven joins in the fun, I roll my eyes.

"Oh Bellamy Blake, they're looking everywhere for you." She says

"Shut up." I say, not wanting Jasper or Jones to know.

"Why?" Jasper questions

"This idiot shot the chancellor." Raven answers.

"So that's why you wanted all the bands and all the 'whatever the hell we want'-"

"Was for his own selfish needs." Clarke finishes off making it sting that little bit more, why, I don't know. I turn and start walking away, shaking my head as no one understands where I'm coming from, they never will.

"Hey shooter, where's my radio?" Raven shouts at me, I don't reply and she runs up and puts her hand on my shoulder to attempt turning me around, instead I rip her hand off me and shove her away.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." I say to her referring to back at the ship as she starts coming closer to me.

"Well I'm here now." She says, getting all into my face. I spin her round and pin her up against the tree by her throat.

She's serious for about three seconds then smirks and sticks a knife centimetres away from my face and says, "Where's my radio?"

Clarke finally has it and shouts "Enough!" which finally hits home and I realise what I'm doing, what I've done. I push Raven a little bit against the tree and let go and she puts the knife down.

I start to walk away but decide against it and and say to the group, "Jaha deserved to die, he's killed my mother, he took Octavia away from us, but I didn't intend for him to die. I had hoped he didn't die but it was a fifty-fifty chance he didn't or did, so you know..." I drifted off not knowing what to say and looked down at my hand squeezing the knife that only seconds ago was held up to Ravens throat.

"Well he isn't dead, your wish came true." She said to me giving me a small sarcastic bow, a heavy weight of concern was lifted but an even heavier was placed. I now could never be forgiven for what I did if I stayed, I was sure to be executed as soon as he arrived.

Clarke walked up to me and put her hand on my arm bringing me back to the present situation. She squeezed my arm and I looked at her, straight at the feature that caught my attention, her eyes, "Bellamy don't you see, this means you aren't a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister, that's who you are,"

She paused looking up at me with those hopeful eyes, but it was already too late, the radio was destroyed. I felt sympathy towards her, I felt that strange crushing feeling in my heart, the feeling I've only had twice in my life, when my mother was floated and when Octavia was taken away.

She finally finishes and squeezes my arm again, "and you can do it again by protecting 300 of your people. Where's the radio?"

I pause, "Its too late." I look up at the blue sky and then down at her eyes, both the same colour, the hope in her eyes dies and the colour changes to a stormy blue. "I threw it in the river."

She shuts her eyes, let's go of my arm and walks away from me, "Let's head back to camp, Raven you can get cleaned up and I'll lend you some clothes, we'll send a search team out to the river in half an hour. There's enough light for us to maybe find it." She turns to me with a hurt and disappointed look and starts walking back with the boys and Raven following all passing me with scathing looks plastered on their face.

\---------------------------------------------

As soon as we get back to camp, as Raven cleans up Clarke assembles a search party and well all head out once again to where I threw the radio.

The word has passed around about what I did and all the kids are giving me hateful looks or spit to the side when they look at me. I walk away from the good 10 people going and kick at the stones at my feet.

Once we get there Clarke yells more instructions and the kids split off, she stands away from me and I really just want to talk to her about this whole thing because I know she kind of understands me, but now, she looks pissed and I'd rather keep my distance. It takes a good twenty minutes before someone shouts, "It's over here!"

Raven runs over to the kid holding it up. Clarke walks past and gives me another disappointing look before passing and walking up to Raven with Monty.

"Maybe, but it'll take half a day to dry up the components to see if its broken." Raven said answering Clarke's question.

"Like I said, it's too late." I say gravely from behind one of the kids in front.

Clarke pushes through and even though she is smaller than me, she still is highly intimidating. "Do you even have any idea of what you did? Do you even care?"

I was getting pissed at her and in a surprisingly calm voice I said "You asked me to help, I helped-" and I was about to add that I do care but she cut in.

"300 people Bellamy, are going to die today because of you." And she turned away just as Raven interjected and put her hand on Clarke's upper arm stopping her from leaving.

"Hold up, you only have to signal that you're alive, you don't have to actually say anything to them." She says and I see the wheels turning in her head for an idea.

"How do we do that with out the radio?" One of the smaller kids at the front question her.

"Lets get back to camp and I'll explain on the way." She pushes through with, only what I can describe as an excited look on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

CLARKE POV:

The plan was to build a massive flare that would light up the sky for the ark to see. Everyone was sent out to do something like gathering pieces, collecting the last of the fuel from Raven's ship. Raven seemed fine and was instructing all the kids on where to put the pieces and how to get the flares fired up.

Bellamy just stood to the side staring into space, eyes glassed over and phased out. I was still pissed at him and was not in the mood to go and talk to him, he lied and he knows how I felt about that as well as how my week has gone, and he knew it was going to hurt me.

Sooner or later though, I would have to talk to him for the sake of the camp, truth is, I can't lead without him.

As I was watching him, stuck in thought, his eyes flicked over to me and I quickly looked away, but still registered his look of guilt and sadness in his eyes.

Raven walked up to me briskly and said, "We'll have this up and going soon if we carry on at this rate" then smiled quickly and walked over to help one kid that was struggling with some paneling.

At that, I decided to go and talk to Bellamy to let him know what's happening as Raven wasn't going to talk to him anytime soon. I guess I felt slightly sorry for him, he was guilt ridden and I know that he was only scared but he'd never admit that.

If Jaha came down, he would push Bellamy out of the camp and Bellamy would loose Octavia again.

He was already watching me as I walked up to him with a grim expression on his face but as soon as he saw I was walking towards him, it softened but he still looked pained and guilty.

I stood next to him, both us leaders, watching our 100 work together to make something that could save all our families.

Bellamy might not have one, but whether he liked it or not, the 100 was his family and it would be his burden if his new and only family of us, was to loose our old family back on the ark.

We stayed quiet, just watching, a few times he turned around and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and turned his head towards the work again.

\---------------------------------------------

It was soon time to start the rockets up and Raven was standing excited, constantly moving her hands around holding the screwdriver in her hand.

Jones (Bellamy's bitch number 4) seemed to have been going out of his way to help her and I had seen them what could be called flirting to everyone else, but to them it's conversation.

She may have lost Finn, but from what I remember about her, he had been gone long enough for her to be able to move on way before he went down to Earth, which she should have done long ago in my opinion.

To be honest I didn't know what did she saw in him either, his hair was too long and he just looked unattractive, not my kinda guy.

The 'flares' were set to go and I said a silent prayer that it wasn't too late. They were set off and for some reason the brightness of them reminded me of sitting with Bellamy on the log last night, I said my first words in hours to him "Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" He just looks down at me and I shake my head saying "Never mind."

"I wouldn't know what to wish for." He says and looks back up at the flashing lights in the sky. "What about you?" He asks, with different painful memories playing in his head.

"I don't know," I say and without meaning to, I look over to where the graves are. He looks down at me, noticing where I was looking and puts his arm around my shoulder pulling me in closer and also giving me warmth. "I'm sorry Clarke." He finally said.

BELLAMY POV:

She kept watching the sky and for both our comfort I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. I think for the third time this week I said to her, and the third time in my life I apologised, "I'm sorry Clarke." She didn't pull away so I took that as she had slightly forgiven me, she crossed her arms and leaned back into my arm.

I don't know why I wanted her forgiveness so much but I just did and I felt like such a shit person without it and again I felt a weight lift off my chest.

After the flares had died down, one of he kids pointed up at the sky and pointed out tiny yellow specks coming from space, my heart drops, "Is that a sign that they got the signal?" He says. Clarke removes herself from my arm and walks slightly away.

We both know what that means and she just says quietly but everyone listens intently "No it's a funeral ceremony, they have released the 300 that have died. I'm sorry, go to bed guys and we'll deal with stuff in the morning."

She looks at me and my chest tightens it hits me suddenly, what I've done. I turn away and walk out of there, heading to the drop ship, walk up to the second floor and lock it.

I hear Clarke calling my name "Bellamy, are you up there?" I don't respond, I slouch down against the back wall and put my head in my hands.

"Bellamy, I'm sorry." Why was she apologizing to me. I was the one that ruined every thing, but her apology made me move towards the latch and undo it to let her in.

I moved to where I sat before and sat on the floor with my back to the wall and put my head between my knees. Clarke sat next to me but kept her distance, she took my hand in hers and squeezed it. She put her head back and rested it on the cool metal behind her.

I lifted my head up and looked at her then closed my eyes "Clarke, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken the radio, I shouldn't have been so selfish, I should have thought about the others and I can't even deal with what Octavia probably thinks of me." I paused, where was she? I didn't see her at all and I've been involved in all this crap that I didn't realise she was gone.

"Bellamy it's ok, I forgive you and -" I cut her off.

"Where's Octavia?" I ask and she gives me a confused look. I let go of her hand and push myself up and start pacing.

"It's Octavia, she's probably chasing butterflies." Clarke says but knows I'm probably right for worrying and gets up.

"No, she would be back by now." She takes my arm, pulls me down the ladder and we both exit the drop ship in a hurry.

She takes me to my tent and pulls me in "Bellamy, you at least need a few hours sleep before we leave." I knew I really needed to find Octavia but I was way to tired to even think anymore let alone argue with Clarke.

So I left Clarke to go to her tent which Raven was also now sharing, pulled my shirt off and lay down, having a sleepless night of nightmares.

\---------------------------------------------

It was the night I took Octavia out the masquerade, the night she got caught. She was having so much fun and started dancing with one of the boys at the party which I slightly disapproved of, but I just stood to the side and watched her dream come true.

Suddenly a squad of guards came into the hall, stopping the party asking for all the kids tags. I had my guard uniform on and tried to sneak Octavia out of the back but the leader, Shumway, was there and asked for both our tags. I had asked him to let us go, just this once, he shook his head and walked away to a group of guards and pointed in our direction, I walked to the doors behind us and pressed the button for them to open, but they wouldn't as the other guards had disbaled them. The guards came closer and pulled Octavia out of my grasp, she was dragged away screaming my name.

\---------------------------------------------

The end of the nightmare awoke me, I had Octavia voice screaming my name echoing all around me. I opened my eyes to be greeted by bright blue turquoise eyes and a concerned face, it was Clarke leaning over me shaking me awake.

I got up on my elbows quickly and looked around the tent, Clarke sat on the side of my bed watching me with the same concerned look "You were having a nightmare and we need to go you've slept for an hour."

"How could you tell about the nightmare?" I ask her swiveling round and sitting next to her and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and ruffling my hair from it's flat one sided state. I put my hands in my lap after that waiting for her response, replaying the memory of the nightmare in my head.

She puts a hand over my shaking hands and says "I just could." winking at me and throwing me my shirt then leaving me to get changed suddenly making me shake off the feeling of the nightmare.

OCTAVIA POV:

The grounder watched me 24/6.98 the last 0.2 was for when he went out to get food, which he seems to have an endless supply of. I sat there quietly but the small area was creeping up on me and I was starting to panic.

Once I finally woke up after sleeping, I was heavily breathing and the grounder moved closer towards me. I think while I was out he had cleaned my cut and dressed it, but he didn't dare come close to me when I was awake from my first reaction to him except for the time I had my panic attack.

I woke up and sat up straight away, I couldn't breathe and I needed air. He crossed the space between us in three strides picked me up and took me outside. He didn't put me down afraid that I might run, but he trusted me not to yell.

In the cave he never had my hands bound or feet and he didn't chain me to anything. And I didn't leave, for some reason I liked it there, it felt safer and the grounder I was slowly starting to like except that he didn't speak and the room reminded me of the room under the floor.

He carried me through the forest and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you." I say to him but he doesn't say anything, he just keeps walking.

We walk for a few more minutes then suddenly he puts me down and stops. Out of nowhere my brother and a few other boys including Jasper run out.

The grounder takes out his knife and stabs Jasper in the side before I can yell "No!" He stops and turns around, Bellamy taking this as an advantage hits him around the head with a branch and the grounder is knocked out cold.

My brother takes me into a tight embrace while the other boys take away the grounder before I could tell them he was actually helping me. I struggle out if his arms and he gives me a confused look.

"Bellamy, he's not dangerous. Please. He's not." He gets even more confused and steps back so I can see them one of the boys holding Jas between them, his body limp.

"Yes he is, and he's going to be punished for taking you." I run over to Jasper not really paying much attention to Bellamy anymore and hold his face in my hands.

"Jasper, you're going to be ok. I promise." Bellamy picks Jasper up, leaving in the knife sticking out of his side and shouting at one of the boys for asking to take it out. I stumble behind them, worrying about Jasper and the man that stabbed him.


	15. Chapter 15

BELLAMY POV:

We headed out, it was pitch black and we had to use torches to help guide our way to the grounders camp.

The hour of sleep really helped even though I would never admit that, Octavia was my main priority and I was responsible for her, why she kept running off? I had no clue.

When we finally reached the camp, we all paused at the lit pathway, Clarke took the torch from Jones, put on a brave face and walked straight into the camp leading the way, I followed next, walking next to her with the others following behind.

The path towards the camp was lit with the brightness off skulls on sticks with candles on top. Human skulls, some with flesh still hanging off. Surprisingly it didn't smell but as we walked on the disembodied bones definitely got creepier.

As we got closer to the camp there were times when a ruffling of leaves came from the trees or the bushes by our sides.

We reached an empty clearing where we after a few seconds a woman with high cheek bones and sharp features greeted us by jumping out of the low hanging branches of the trees behind us and seconds later we had quite a lot of spears pointed at us. "What do you want?" she says drawing a knife out of the makeshift belt around her waist.

The nerve of her, she's the one that took my sister and she's asking what we want? Anger comes over me, I stepped forward just about to shout at the grounder woman when Clarke put her hand across my chest, stopping me from launching myslf at her and getting us all killed. She then stepped up and calmly says, "We are looking for a friend of ours and we have reason to believe you have her and we kind of just want her back with no problems."

If I could phrase it nicely, it would have been a lot more rudely said than what Clarke just said and I'm glad she had said it and not me, I wish I just could give a piece of my mind to this woman.

I tensed up again and Clarkes arm pushed me back a bit as saying that I should just let her handle it. I backed down and Clarke put her arm down and clenshed her fists, the grounder bitch wasnt replying and stared scraping dirt from under her finger nails just watching us.

My hands were starting to shake nervously and Clarke reached out and held my hand to my surprise, her small pale hands we're shaking, just as much as mine, she was scared but wouldn't show it.

I squeezed her hand to show I was there to support her for anything that might happen, I then said "It would also be nice if you could put those things down." I gestured to the spears with my free hand.

The Grounder chick noticed we were holding hands and I could see her put a mental note in her head for maybe future reference of kidnapping people that know me.

I suddenly felt self conscious, because from the grounder bitches view, I guess it looks like there's something between us so I let go of Clarke's hand and scratched my head as an excuse.

Clarke didn't seem to notice as she stepped and closed a few feet between her and the grounder woman.

All grounder guards were suddenly all on high alert and moved a step closer to Clarke. She held her posture and looked the grounder bitch right in the eye. "Where is she?" She said coldly obviously having enough of being here and playing the stupid game with the bitch in front of us.

Grounder bitch moved her hand which told her to guards to put their weapons down, hesitantly they did. Clarke took a step back and composed herself.

Then finally, the grounder bitch replied with a cold smile on her face, "I'm sorry but we don't have her." She then turned around and stalked out of the clearing where we stood watching, not allowing us to even ask or tell if she was lying.

Clarke turned to me and and her eyes told me sorry, she opened her mouth to say something then shook her head.

I turned, brushing shoulders with Clarke as I passed her and made my way back to the camp through the eerie pathway that didn't phase me anymore.

Everyone kept their distance from me except Clarke who walked beside me, giving me some space but close enough for me to know she was there.

When we arrived back at camp it was in the early morning hours with a small amount of light coming up over the horizon, a few more hours and it would be light.

I figured it would be better if we searched for her when it was light so I left Clarke and the others in the middle of camp to head to my tent and catch up on some desperately need sleep.

CLARKE POV:

I thought the grounder woman was such a bitch and had just about had it with her and her stupid waste of time games that she played. I would name her grounder bitch and that's what it would stay.

When we got back to camp, Bellamy walked off by himself and Jasper walked me back to my tent where I saw Raven asleep on my bed with a screwdriver in her hand and a bunch of wires in the other.

I took both and placed them on the table next to my bed. It didn't feel right sleeping in Octavia's bed for just incase she came back.

I walked into the drop ship, the camp was extremely quiet and the fire was almost out, all you could hear was the breathing from the sleeping 100 and some soft snors.

I closed the curtain door to the camp outside and laid down on the medi table using my jacket as a pillow. As soon as my head hit the table, I was out.

\--------------------------------------------

I awoke to scuffling in the ship and saw Raven leaning over one of the tables screwing something in to a type of panelling "What time is it?" I ask her.

Without turing around she replies "An hour past dawn I think." I nod and lean on my elbow before I flunk back down again with my arm over my eyes. I feel like I'm having one of those typical teenage 'don't want to get out of bed days.', even on the uncomfortable slab of metal.

Suddenly a large amount of noise signify people barging into the ship. I remove my arm over my eyes and before I can say the rudest thing that comes to mind, I see a bunch of boys dragging in a bloodied up grounder by his arms, with Bellamy walking behind with Jasper held in his arms with a knife sticking out of his side. Not again.

Octavia was trying to push through and get to the grounder, maybe to scrape his eyeballs out, but I would never know because Bellamy kept shoving her back.

The boys come up to me and I hop off the table making room for Jasper to lie down.

One of the boys comes up behind Bellamy and says "Bellamy didn't allow anyone to take the knife out." I felt relieved at that, taking it out could have caused him to bleed out.

I made eye contact with Bellamy over table and nodded in his direction saying, "No that was a good call." he looks down at Jasper with my comment and examines the wound on Jasper's side without touching it.

Suddenly, without saying anything, Bellamy turns and goes upstairs to 'interrogate' the grounder, leaving Jasper and myself around what was my bed the night before. Raven looks over her shoulder and then keeps working on the radio mumbling "Almost there."

I had hoped she was because I needed my mothers help with this as much as I hated to say it.

I poured some moonshine on his wound and he groaned, bringing back the recent memories of when he was stabbed by the spear, why does it always have to be Jas.

I turned to Raven and asked impatiently "How much longer?", before turning back to Jasper and touching the bright red fleshy area around the knife, which caused a moan of pain to escape from him.

"Anytime now." I muttered and just on cue it buzzed into life with static noise. "Ok now to get it to the right frequency." She said as she might have done this a million times before, she turned some dials and talked "The Ark, come in, this is Raven Reyes, come in."

"Raven? Are you there" Came the familiar voice from my mother.

Raven replied "I'm here Mrs Griffin and the 100 are alive as you saw from the flares, I'm sorry we were too late."

"Mom?" We the words that flew out of my mouth interrupting the happy reunion between Raven and my mother.

"Clarke?" Came the voice from the other end. "Clarke I love you, I love you and I've missed you so much." After she said my name all I could hear was her crying and rambling about loving me.

I felt angry towards her, but knew in my heart that I still loved her but I had to ask, "Mom, why'd you let dad die, why did you give him up to the council?"

The question came out as bluntly as I thought it. "Clarke, I'm sorry-" she replied still crying and sniveling through the comms.

"No stop, I don't want to hear it now, I need your help to save Jasper. He was stabbed." I cut her off before I hear anything that will make me take my rage out on anything in this room.

"Ok tell me everything you see." She replied composing herself, this was going to be the first surgery done on Earth in 97 years, also done on my best friend. What could go wrong?


	16. Chapter 16

BELLAMY POV:

We strung the grounder up by his hands and bound his feet together. I look at him, all the anger and worry I had for the past few hours just hits me and I punch him just to get it all out. He had taken my sister, taken her from me and put her in danger. He has shown that I failed to protect her and I don't fail.

"How many of you are there?" I ask.

I wait a few seconds but he doesn't reply, I punch him again, once across the face, and then the ribs.

I ask again "How many of you grounders are there?" And still recieve no reply from him, I punch him again, across the face. For several minutes I keep asking the question each time not receiving an answer.

"Ok of you're not going to tell me that, then at least tell me what you wanted and did with my sister." I take a breath in, he just glared at me, which earned him another punch in the ribs.

He hung his head and groaned. "Answer me!" I yell at him. He looks up and spits blood from his mouth.

My anger takes over and I send several more punches his way and then turn away, breathing heavily and trying to calm myself down.

One of the boys pass a cloth my way and I wipe the blood off my knuckles and the sweat and dirt mixture off my face.

Octavia bursts through the latch and Miller pops up with a bloody nose saying "I tried Bellamy, I really did try." I roll my eyes and Octavia starts making her way over to the grounder with glassed over eyes and tunnel vision.

I immediately step in front of her and wake her up from her trance like state which then earns me a dirty look. "Bellamy he did nothing wrong he actually helped me." She states, i narrow my eyes at her confused.

"Octavia, you may think he did nothing wrong but he could have lead a massive grounder army here and I want answers about everything." On the word 'everything' I look over at the grounder and glare, to which he returns with a half and eye and a closed bloodied one.

"But he-" she starts to try and make her way over to the bastard, but I gently push her shoulder back causing her to stop.

"No O, I don't want to hear it. Miller get her out of here and lock the door." Miller grabbed her arm and pulled her out, I would say kicking and screaming, but that's an understatement.

"Bellamy, you son of a bitch." She shouts and her words hit me. She would rather side with the man standing in front of me that kidnapped her, instead of her own brother.

I just turn around and punch the grounder right across the face. Making sure he got the full impact and that it hurt. He just drove a wedge between my sister and I and he was going to pay.

CLARKE POV:

"Ok mom." I ready myself to take the knife out. Octavia was just being dragged out by Miller, screaming and yelling something about Bellamy and Raven was standing prepared for when I took the knife out.

I had checked all the things my mom wanted me to check and made sure that it was ok to take the knife out. She had just given the final instruction to actually pull it out.

I gripped the handle and nodded at Raven and pulled. Raven covered the wound with the cloth and I helped put pressure.

Jasper groaned again and as Raven removed the cloth I poured some moonshine on and then wiped it clean, there was a bit of blood coming through but, it wasn't bad compared to what would have happens if they took the knife out before.

"It's done." I say to her and I hear a sigh of relief from her side. Raven was now laying fresh seaweed on the hole in Jasper's side and looked at me when she was done.

"Clarke can we please talk, alone." The voice over the comms tells me, I look at Raven and she shrugs her shoulders and mouths 'you're going to have to talk sometime'.

"Yeah, um sure but Jasper..." I said as if it might explain everything and maybe get me out of it.

"Ah no, it's ok, we can still talk." Mom said, Raven held my glance and but then looked down and walked out of the ship. I wished she didn't but she was right, this talk needed to happen sooner or later.

"Clarke what happened with your father." She started but I just couldn't handle being lied to, especially by my own mother.

"Dad's dead because of you. You turned him in I know it. Wells told me the truth, he told me everything before he-" I paused not being able to say what actually happened to him. "He let me believe he did it so that I wouldn't hate you." It was a few seconds until her voice came over the radio.

"Clarke I want you to listen to me, that was never supposed to happen. Jaha was supposed to talk him out of it." She was sobbing almost as much as I was.

What reason did she have to cry, she was the one that turned him in. "I'm done talking to you." I shout at the radio and walk over to shut it off.

"Clarke!" She yells just before I cut off the transmission.

Octavia just walks in and sits on the opposite side of the drop ship resting her head on her bent knees. I wonder how much of the conversation with my mother she overheard.

Suddenly Jasper's body started convulsing and Octavia quickly stood up. I look over at the whole scene before me and take in all the materials I had used, I sterilized everything so nothing should be wrong. My eyes skim over the knife, it can't be.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath, I sterilized everything but the knife. I grabbed it and climbed the ladder and started bashing on the door to the second floor, waiting for one of the boys on the other side to unlock it.

LINCOLN POV:

This Bellamy kid was testing my patience. I guess I was meant to be doing that to him, but I was getting bored. Yes, bored of being tortured.

Suddenly bashing noises started coming from the door on the floor. Bellamy turned around and yelled down "Who the hell is it?"

"Clarke, now let me the hell in." A strong female replies, he nodded at the kid named Miller who had come back up after taking the girl away.

This angry blonde chick came up to me with my knife in her hand, ignoring the confused look from Bellamy. "What the hell is on this!" She yelled in my face. I didn't answer. She took one of my fingers and broke it. I yelled in pain, now things were getting interesting, I liked her.

"What the hell is on it!" The word 'hell' was flying around here and I hoped that wasn't where I was going for not saying anything.

The blonde nodded at Bellamy who took one of the seat belts and cut it off. She moved out of his way and he took her place, this was definitely getting more interesting.

The first swing came and the pain exploded against my chest where the cool solid metal had just made contact. He started continually whipping me with the belt, 1 stroke, 2 strokes, 3...4, the pain was excruciating but I didn't say anything and I wouldn't.

He whipped me 5 times and then Clarke stepped in front of him, pushed him behind her and knelt down in front of me. "What's on it?" She had so much desperation in her eyes but I still wouldn't give in.

Bellamy took a nail and put his hand on Clarke's shoulder. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes and then got up and moved out of the way.

He whipped me twice more the asked me "What is on it, what's the cure for it?" I could've cried from all the pain, but my face stayed straight.

I couldn't give in but then I heard the voice from the girl I saved coming from below. She cared for the kid I stabbed, caring isn't really a luxury I have had, no one has cared for me and no one ever will. "It's getting worse, hurry."

Her voice comes strong but I could tell she was scared and crying. I was momentarily distracted by the girl and I only realised what had happened when the pain reached my shoulder.

Bellamy nailed my hand and I roared in pain but it was all cut out when Octavia's face popped up and the look of horror on her face, she was going to side with me instead of her brother.

He twisted around and saw her face, "Octavia, get out."

"No, this is gonna end now." She took the knife from Clarke and cut across her hand.

I was going to have to give them the cure now, I couldn't have her dying, I cared for her. I don't know why, I barely even knew her, I hated her brother, but she couldn't die at least not on my account.

I gestured my head towards my bag and Clarke scrambled over to where it was. She laid out all the cures in tubes across the deck and when her finger pointed at the right one I nodded.

She scooped it up and climbed down to the first floor to where she was to heal the kid that I stabbed. Bellamy followed and left Octavia with the other kid who took her arm and dragged her down stairs.

She kept pushing the other kid away and looking back at me with sorry eyes and I gave her a small smile before the latch closed above her head. I was left alone, once again.


	17. Chapter 17

CLARKE POV:

I was sick of being at camp, Octavia seemed distant and grumpy as all hell, Jasper and Monty were away making moonshine and were always preoccupied. The grounder slept or didn't talk most of the time. Raven was always tinkering with the radio or chilling with Jones so I didn't disturb her.

Suddenly pulled from my lonely thoughts Jaha's voice scratched on the radio in the tent it had been moved to, I then activated the camera that Raven had managed to attach so that kids could see their parents, we had been sending kids in the past few days so that they could talk and it was the time of the morning that we started the system up again.  
"Hello, anyone there?" Jaha was shouting into the speaker as he might not be able to use it. We had informed him after the surfer about Wells' passing and I sent my condolences up into space.  
"Clarke here." I respond to his shouting in a more monotone clear voice.  
"Ah, hello Clarke, I have received coordinates for a place that you may find some useful supplies."  
"Thanks Councillor, I'll set out now-"  
He then cut me off "Clarke you need to talk to your mother sooner or later."  
"Councillor I'm sending in someone who actually wants to speak to their parent, I'll talk to my mother when I'm ready for it." I snap at him and watch as his wise face turns to concern.  
"Ok next kid is Dax."

From talking to Jaha I've found out they're going to be sending an exodus ship down soon, only one of the council members disagrees with almost everything except coming down here and that's the blonde bitch Diana Sydney.

I hate her so much that I don't care how angry at my mother I am, she can't just take my mothers place on the council, that woman is pure evil and she's done nothing to me but I can't help but hate her. The one thing on my mind though is that my mother is going to be on that ship and I will finally have to face her, which is my worst fear right now to be honest.

Everyone was busy doing something at camp and to be honest I didn't feel like going with anyone but myself, but rules said I had to and I sort of enforced the rules so I had to follow them.

Bellamy walked out of his tent putting his shirt back on and then walked to the fire pit before one of the skimpy blonde girls of the 100 walked out of his tent and up to him trying to flirt and savor the memory of their lovely serenade.

I smirked at him knowing that he only did the girls as a one time thing and then dumped them and didn't form any other attachments. He caught my smirk and left the girl with her arm wavering where his chest had been and walked over to me. The blondie gave me a bitch stare and then went over to sit with a brunette, probably going to share her story of her romantic evening with Bellamy Blake giving me the occasional bitch stare.

Bellamy reached me and I put the back of my hand to my forehead and tilted my head back, "Oh no! Not Bellamy Blake, please don't take my innocence and dignity. Haven't you done enough?" He just tazers my sides and I yelp causing some of the kids to look at me.

"Clarke if you got my attention to go and talk to Jaha, still not happening." He says without the smile.  
I shake my head and say, "Do you wanna go on an adventure Mr Blake?" I ask him waving the coordinates in front of his face. His trademark smirk creeps up on his face.  
"Why me?" He asks  
"Let's just say I don't feel like I want to be around people I like today." Winking at him.  
He nods and looks up at me before turning to tent and shouting "be ready in 5 Miss Griffin."

Five minutes later Bellamy stands with a pack filled with food for 2 weeks. I give him a confused look and he says "A lot can happen in one trip Clarke, we need to be prepared."  
I see some of what he's saying is right but for 2 weeks seems a bit overboard prepared.

I shrug my shoulders and Bellamy and I head out leaving Jones in charge of the camp hoping all hell does not break loose while we're gone.

The walk is an hour long and we snack on some nuts and berries that were brought from camp. I finally say to him "There's a ship coming down here soon, you can't avoid Jaha forever Bellamy."

"I can try." He looks over at me and slightly quickens his pace.

Bellamy stops me and points at the maps "We're here, we need to split up, just look for the doors that lead to the bunker."  
"Maybe he'll be lenient" and I point in the direction I'm going and head that way until I turn back to hear Bellamy shout  
"I shot the man Clarke, he's not going to forgive and forget what I did to him." I just roll my eyes and keep walking to find the doors.

BELLAMY POV:

Great, another eye roll from her. Clarke back at camp pushed some of my buttons, example '"Oh no! Not Bellamy Blake."' That just hit me and I don't know why. If anyone else did it I'm sure I'd be fine, and I'm sure if Clarke did it I'd be fine, but I don't know why but it somehow hurt.

I'd slept with one of the girls yeah, and many others but I couldn't sleep with Clarke, and the way she did that thing back at camp was like she was taunting me.

One way or another I would get this girl to like me, wait... What the hell am I talking about, Clarke is annoying as hell and I'm leaving the camp. I should be able to brush off a small comment like that, but I'd let emotions get in the way, things I was feeling for Clarke that could never happen.

Clarke then called out from where she was on the other side of the quarry and I found her standing at a pair of metal doors with a rusted lock on. "Can't break it, old but strong." She said.  
I took my axe out from my belt and hit it once breaking it in half.  
"Not strong enough for me." I said and gave her a smirk to which she rolled her eyes bringing back a small feeling of this morning and pulled open the other side of the door.

It was complete darkness until Clarke took one of the battery light pads and shined it down the bunker hole.  
"This place hasn't been used right?" I ask as she stands next to me and as I take the first steps into the hole, Clarke walks right next me.  
"Dunno, hope not." She relies shining the light over the room.

The whole place smelled of mold and because of the skeletons it add to the extra decomposition smell. It was humid down here and everything is wet. Clarke looked around and found some blankets in a box and some more kerosene lamps which we could use at camp. Other than that, this place was pretty useless.

"Anything down here is ruined." I said breaking the silence.  
"I guess everything was distributed before the bombs went off." She digs through another box but finding nothing.  
"There's absolutely nothing here" I say getting angry "nothing!" And kick over a barrel. Clarke stands back and turns to me. "What are those?" she says pointing at the solid objects that were covered in the black oily substance.  
"Haha, yes!" I say as all my anger dissipates.

Clarke comes over and put a hand on my shoulder. I turn and face her "Guns!" I say excitedly picking one up. "This changes everything, we don't have to run from spears or knives anymore Clarke." I say beaming at her.  
"I'm not going to say we don't need it, but don't expect me to like it." She replies and I smirk at her.  
"The fact that they've survived this long is amazing, at least they were packed in grease. Come," I call Clarke over, "You need to learn how to do this."  
"Why?" She questions  
"Clarke, please just do something I ask for once." I say to her and she nods.

Clarke puts down all the blankets and I stand up and hand one to her. I walk over to the curtain separating rooms and pick up a piece of charred wood and draw an 'X' on it. Clarke stands there with a gun in her hands looking clueless.

I walk over to her and put my hand on her lower back placing her properly and then place her arms in the right position "A little higher." And she does so. I stay like that and realize how close we are. I immediately take a step back and say "Uh, yeah, that's good," and then pick up a gun of my own.  
"Watch and learn Princess." I pull the trigger and nothing happens. A dud.  
I try again and Clarke says "Still watching."  
"Mine are duds, you try." Nodding at her seeing if her luck is any better than mine, and it is.  
She pulls the trigger and hits just outside the circle the 'X' was placed in.  
"Not bad for a first timer," I say and she turns to me with life in her eyes.  
"That was AMAZING! Am I bad for feeling that." I laugh and shake my head.

Somewhere I'm going to have to leave Clarke and decide to take my chance now.  
"You just keep practicing, I need some air." And I walk out leaving her alone and with a gun, hopefully she'll be fine on her own.

I walk outside and the world around me becomes distorted, I can't see properly and everything is spinning like crazy. Suddenly Jaha walk out of the fog and a bunch of other dead people. The 300 that died on the Ark because of me.

CLARKE POV:

I stopped practicing and it hit me why Bellamy had packed all those rations. He was leaving. No, I couldn't have him leaving, he was someone that kept me grounded and stable, without him I'd be an emotional train wreck.

I started to walk out but the guns end turned on me and I was mesmerized. I don't know but I looked so good, my finger itched to pull the trigger and when it did, nothing came out, it was a dud, suddenly I was knocked to my senses and saw I was holding the gun to myself. I threw it down as quickly as possible and kicked it away from me.

I turned quickly to a noise to maybe see Bellamy but it was the familiar face of Dax. What was he doing here? Next thing I know he hits me over the head with the end of a rifle and I black out. Only to wake up in my old bed, with my father sitting next to me stroking my hair. Can this get any weirder?


	18. Chapter 18

BELLAMY POV:

I tried grabbing for the gun that was beside me, Dax looked at me like 'what the hell is this guy doing'  
He stood above me with a rifle pointed at my head, "Sorry Bellamy, nothing personal." And then pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. What I wished Jaha do to me, didn't happen, I wasn't dead.

Clarke came up and pointed her gun at Dax's head, "put your gun down Dax." She said very calmly which was kind of scary and I knew Dax felt it too because of the look on his face.

"Clarke, I really tried to save you this hassle of dying but Shumway said no witnesses," and he turned and shot but Clarke was quick and turned the end of the rifle slightly away from her so that she was only grazed by the bullet.

"He set you up too?" She asks him while gripping her arm and pushing her way back from him until she hit the tree. I was trying to get up but my body felt limp.

"Ah, so you know about Bellamy's little task he was set." And he turned to me and pinned me down and held the rifle to my head once more. I looked side ways to see a shell casing from the gun, he pushed the rifle down on my throat and cut off my breathing.

Clarke got up and ran at him hitting him over the head with the rifle in her hands, which earned her to get kicked backwards again. The distraction gave me enough time to grab the casing and as soon as Dax turned to me again, I stabbed him in his neck.

His eyes strained and his limp body landed on mine. I pushed him off and scrambled up and walked to where Clarke sat with her head resting against the tree. She held her arm and had her eyes closed but her breathing was even reassuring me she wasn't dead.

She opened her eyes and looked over at me. "Bellamy Blake, don't you dare leave me alone." I smile at her.

"I'm not going anywhere right now."

"No, you're not going anywhere ever. You may be a total ass half of the time, but the 100 need you, I need you Bellamy. None of us could have survived without you. I couldn't have survived, I'd still be freaken staring at the Finn kids body if it weren't for you. You want forgiveness Bellamy," she looked up at me, her eyes filling with life again and she continued, "fine you have my forgiveness, but you can't run. You have to face it."

I turned my head and looked side ways at her taking in the light reflecting off her face from the moon and then smudges of blood and dirt on her face. "Like you faced your mom?" I question her, knowing that will sting her, but she didn't waver.

Instead she said "You're right, I don't want to face it, I don't want to face my mom. All I can think about is keeping us alive, keep us surviving. We don't have a choice." She finishes.

"Jaha's going to kill me when he comes down." I say

"We'll figure something out." She says confidently and then rests her head on my shoulder.

"Can we figure something out later." I say and rest my head on hers.

I hear her give a slight chuckle and she replies with "Sure." I put my hand on her knee and then realised why her comments affected me this morning and realised why Clarke should never like me, she was too good for me.

She turned her head slightly and looked awkwardly up at me, "We should get going Bellamy."

"Sure Princess, need to get that graze cleaned up." I kissed her forehead, like it was a second nature thing and pulled her up carefully not putting strain on the arm. We made our way back to camp.

OCTAVIA POV:

The camp was crazy, no, crazy didn't explain this. Jas and Monty hadn't created a new moonshine so I didn't know what the hell was affecting everyone until I saw nut shells everywhere.

The nuts were giving the kids hallucinogenic visions and thoughts. My chance to get the grounder free was finally available. I grabbed a handful of nuts and headed to the room where the grounder was guarded by Miller, the short kid with the beanie.

I opened the hatch and stuck my head up in time to see Miller smear some red stuff on the grounders face. I walked in slightly angered but dismissed it because I needed to keep cool to make my plan work. Miller turned and wiped his hands on a cloth.  
"Octavia, get out." He snapped at me  
"Chill, ok, just bringing you some food. Not for the grounder." Pointedly looking at Lincoln who just looked at the nuts in my hand and dipped his head and smiled.

Miller took them and shoved them all in his mouth at once. Lincoln cringed, like he knew how bad his hallucinogens were going to be. I smiled inwardly and walked down the ladder and waited fifteen minutes for the nuts to take affect on Miller.

I stood up and just on cue, Miller jumped down from the top floor leaving the latch wide open and gorilla walked over to me, kissed me and scampered out howling like some monkey.

I ran upstairs to the top floor and cut the binds keeping Lincoln in place. He dropped his arms and walked shakily over to me. "Octavia, I am the enemy. I won't lead my tribe here but know, I'm not safe." I close the remaining gap between us.  
"I don't care if you're the enemy, I trust you." And he leaned down and kissed me. I melted in his touch and savoured every second of it.

"Now to get you out of here." I said picking up a jacket that had been left up here. I helped him put it on and kissed him one last time before leading him down and out.

Everyone at camp seemed high, so I kept moving hoping no one would notice and would just pass it off as a vision.

Earlier I had I to deal with Jasper and he was still siting there rocking back and forth with his antigrounder stick occasionally sticking it out and waving it around. Lincoln and I slipped passed, but I caught the eye of Raven who was talking to Jones.

She notices the grounder and saw the urgency in my eyes and pointed at something in the opposite direction that Jones immediately set off to do. I mouthed thank you and watched her follow Jones.

Lincoln and I walked out into the forest a bit until he stopped and held my hand. He brought it up to his cheek and then kissed it.  
"I shall see you Octavia." He said

"Whenever you want me, you just have to ask, or leave a signal for me to follow and find you." I said to him and caress his cheeks along the lines of the tattoo.

He releases my hand and walks over to a patch of tiger lillies and puts it in my hands. "Just follow these." He says and kisses me gently, his lips brushing mine.

He breaks away and with my eyes still closed I hear the snap of twigs and open my eyes to find he's gone, but the feeling of his lips on mine still lingers. I turn and with a girly smile on my lips I head back to my chaotic camp.

CLARKE POV:

Bellamy and I sat across from the screen that Jaha's face had just popped up on. "Good evening, Clarke, Bellamy Blake. Did you-"

"Councillor, before you say anything, can I just start by saying that we've built a type of home down here and we are surviving. It's difficult don't get me wrong and we couldn't have done it without Bellamy Blake. Without him we'd probably still be on the drop ship dying slowly." I stop for a second and glance over at Bellamy who's just watching the councillor, he looks over and smiles.

I then continue "Bellamy has done amazing things Councillor, he's saved our lives numerous amounts of time. I know he has cause he's saved mine, more times than I can count just by being here. What I'm asking is that you pardon Bellamy Blake for his crimes." I finish.

The councillor looks over us both studying us, "Bellamy, what you did was wrong, and you can make it right by telling me who told you to do that and gave you the gun. Then you are pardoned." I smile at Bellamy and squeeze his hand.

"Shumway, he told me that if I shot and killed you, which I didn't on purpose, I could get onto the drop ship to see and protect my sister down here on Earth." He looks over at me and returns his gaze to the screen.

The councillor pauses for a few seconds and the tension builds up "Bellamy Blake, you are pardoned for you crimes. No action will be held against you." The councillor says and smiles at the look on Bellamy's face.

I laugh from relief, "Thank you, Sir." Bellamy says to him and the councillor turns off his end of communication. I turn to Bellamy and he hugs me and says "Thank you Clarke."

I step back and say "What would you do without me?"

He puts his arm over my shoulder and we walk out and he says "I have no clue. Goodnight Princess." And he kisses my forehead and leaves to walk to his tent.


	19. Chapter 19

JASPER POV:

I woke up, or more like phased in again from what ever the hell I was doing. I had sat on a log for 5 hours holding a stick that I thought was going to protect me from grounders, and admitted my love for Octavia.

From what I remember though she seemed cool about it, but I don't know. I like her, a lot and she's become one of my friends at camp.

She's like the make up person for Clarke who's being all leaderish with Bellamy.

She's changed from being back at the Ark, she's way more mature and hardly has any time to do anything fun.

Clarke hardly hangs with Monty and I, she's either out with Bellamy, or in the drop ship fixing up injured kids. She'd stayed with me most of the time when I had been stabbed... Twice, but Octavia had stayed with me the whole time.

I know Octavia and I could never be together, she's way too much to handle and really she's nothing like me and doesn't understand Monty or I.

MONTY POV:

Jasper and I sat making moonshine with a great new spin on the flavor. Making moonshine was pretty much all Jas and I did, it made the kids happy. In a sort of illegal way.

I tasted it and it was probably the best we've made, Jasper held up his cup of it and toasted yelling "Unity Day!" Loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

Outside we heard a chorus of cheering and clapping, continued by one of them shouting "Yo, Monty, Jasper hurry up with the juice, we gettin' thirsty!" Which set off another shouting parade of cheering.

We walked out and handed out the drinks and chugged our own drinks down while receiving pats on the back from the other guys around us obviously a sign of approval to the new taste.

Suddenly put of the corner of my eye, I see Octavia leaving the camp through a gap in the fence. I slap Jasper's back and say "be right back."

I follow Octavia and watch her from a distance picking up some type of white flower every now and then. She's following a trail, I finally realise.

Suddenly she stops and I hide behind a tree and she slips into a hole in the ground, I want to follow her there but decide to wait for her to come back out.

BELLAMY POV:

Unity day, one of the most bullshit holidays there is on the Ark, it seems that the kids know it's unity day and are actually preparing for it.

Monty and Jasper made some moonshine for the kids who seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much. A few had made up games that we had played at parties on the Ark.

I stood to the side watching all the kids have fun, thinking of what we're going to do when the grounders come.

We now have guns, true, but they're just kids and they can't ruin their lives fighting something they didn't start and is completely pointless.

Grounder Bitch said we were already at war and we couldn't stop it, but there has to be a way we can because we've lost enough already and can't afford to loose anymore.

Clarke then walks up to me and turns to face the camp view of all the kids. "You should join them," I look at her.

"You deserve a bit of fun." She still doesn't reply but looks up and smiles and starts walking away but turns and says,

"So do you, by the way." She says and turns again.

I chuckle and reply "I'll have my fun when the grounders come." She turns slightly and I see a slight smile enlightened by the fire opposite her.

She then turns and goes to a table of boys who seem to be trying to get a coin in a shot glass. I shake my head and watch the fire.

CLARKE POV:

I took my third shot, and then decided to stop, I couldn't be getting drunk, not now anyways. After everything gets settled the maybe, but for now I have to be ready for anything.

Monty came up to me and pulled me away from all the commotion to behind the drop ship, "Clarke, we need to talk." I blinked the drunk feeling away and focused on Monty.

"Yeah, what's so important, you should be having fun-"

"No Clarke, stop. I've set a meeting up with the head Grounder but she'll only talk to you." He says and I suddenly feel like I've just woken up.

"How-" I start to say but then stop and ask "When and where?"

"Tomorrow morning and at the bridge crossing where-" he stopped himself but then continued "I have a map which you can follow and you're taking Octavia who also knows who to get there." I look at him about to as how again but he stops me and says "Don't ask, I just know." He replies and I see a weird look on his face, maybe disgust.

I take his arm and lead him to the outside of the drop ship, "Monty, it's ok, now go and have fun. Be free!" I say and I see a smile cross his face. "Oh and Clarke, no guns."

Once he finally goes I go to Bellamy and tell him the plans and finally turn and say "Bring guns." he nods and I walk back to the drop ship and head up to the second floor where there is a hole in the roof. I lie down on the floor using a cloth as a pillow and look up at the stars.

My mom is up there somewhere and, she was coming down soon. I would finally have to deal with her and I just wonder why she would do that to my dad.

Bellamy's words echoed in my head "Like you faced your mom?" I know he was only saying that to try and get himself out of talking to Jaha later that night, but I knew he was right.

Ha! Bellamy Blake right, who would have known. Bellamy did make me realise that I had to talk to my mom. It seemed he was the only one that did.

I heard the laughing from the kids and knew that my fun would come once we've finished this war with the grounders and we've all settled down and I could finally relax.

Maybe that would be tomorrow, but if tomorrow doesn't work out, then it could be months until I get my piece of fun. I might not even survive if we go war with the grounders, who knows I might die, and it doesn't scare me, not anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

BELLAMY POV:

Clarke had set out and a small group of Raven, Jasper and myself followed. Monty, Octavia and Clarke had gone a bit earlier and Clarke had showed us how to get to the bridge that the meeting was set on.

We arrived and watched from a distance, and saw the massive hand gestures from Clarke and the angry look from the grounder bitch.

Raven noticed too and said "Grounder Princess looks pissed."

I smiled inwardly and replied, "Our Princess has that effect." She just nodded and focused back on Clarke.

Jasper was on high alert and kept moving, little twitchy movements. Suddenly he pointed up and looked at Raven and I, "They have shooters."

I looked closely and saw that they had several people in the trees with arrows pointed down at Clarke.

I figured they were here for the same reason that Clarke asked us to be here. Jasper got up and pointed his gun at one of them. Before I could stop him, he shot. I jumped out of the bush pulling him back before he could get him by an arrow.

One slumped into the tree next to us, and I watched as Grounder Princess got on her horse, yes horse, and rode away. I shot a couple of shots at the bowmen, hitting one in the shoulder and watching him fall from a low tree.

Clarke was being pulled back by the grounder we had captured and he had a scratch on his leg from when a stray arrow hit him. "Raven, cover me." I said to her and ran out into the clearing and onto the bridge.

I felt an arrow slump into my arm and looked down to see a bright red patch spreading around the area and a throbbing pain. I snapped the end of the arrow off and ignored the pain.

The grounder was pulling both Octavia and Clarke away, but Clarke wasn't really shielded by the big guy.

I ran towards her and she have me a wild look and look down at my arm. "Bellamy,-" she said under her breath but then an arrow flew out of the tree line right by my head.

I pulled Clarke along "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said and we ran.

When we saw that we were safe, Clarke pulled me to a stop and, looked right at me. Suddenly she then launched herself at me and hugged me. I ignored the pain in my arm and held onto her. "You ok Princess?" I ask.

She takes a step back with a questioning look on her face "Me, am I ok? Bellamy you got hit by an arrow, why are you asking if I'm ok!?"

I laugh and take her hand. "Princess, I'm fine." I look at her and see her looking down.

"What's wrong?" I lift her head up to meet my eyes.

"You just ran out onto that bridge, you got shot and yet, you still care about what's wrong with others. You got freaken shot for Octavia and me."

I smile and say "It was for you, and I did it cause I couldn't loose my Princess, I would have no clue what to do." I pause and watch her brighten up "and Octavia seemed ok with her new grounder friend."

She stifles a laugh and says "Friend, cause that's what the totally are."

What. The. Hell. My sister and that freaken grounder. I do not think so. Clarke laughs again bringing me back to reality. "Thank you Bellamy." and she kisses my cheek and turns to go.

I take her hand and pull her back facing me, and lean to kiss her, she doesn't stop me and she closes the distance between our lips and lightly presses her lips against mine, sending an electric feeling down my body numbing the pain in my arm.

I deepen the kiss and kiss down her neck, a small gasp escapes from her. I kiss her lips once again and rest my forehead on hers. She puts her arms around my neck and brushes her lips against mine for a second.

What did I just do, where did that come from? I don't know where I got the urge to do that, but it felt right, and amazing. "Urm, we should go," I say quickly and nervously.

We stand in the same position for a few more seconds before she looks up at me and smiles. I release a small chuckle and kiss her forehead and we break apart. She looks up at me, probably thinking what the hell did we just do, but she just turns and starts walking.

We walk for about half an hour in silence, my arm has stopped bleeding. Out of nowhere there is a noise, it starts off quiet but becomes louder, and into view comes one of the ships from the Ark. "Clarke, your moms a bit early." I joke slightly but can see something's wrong with it.

"The Exodus ship," but suddenly she stops dead and her eyes water up. "No, something's wrong, it's not slowing down, there's no chute." And as she said the last word, it crashed into Earth creating a massive explosion.

I take her arm and turn her to me and hug her, hiding her from the scene behind me, once again ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm.

I feel my shirt getting wet from Clarke's tears and whisper, "I'm sorry Clarke." Not that it's going to be ok, because after today, it never will be.

She removes herself from me and walks up to a tree and starts hitting it with clenched fists. I pull her back from her waist and she starts punching my chest, with hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

I let her, and she finally relaxes, turns and falls to her knees. "Come on Princess, let's get you back home." She looks at the smoke drifting from the crash site and then takes my hand, allowing me to lead her back to camp.

JASPER POV:

The massive cloud of smoke drifted upwards from where the ship had just crashed. Monty was frantically looking for Clarke and he looked angry.

He came up to me and shouted "Why the hell did you take the shot. I asked her not to bring any guns." He shoved me.

"Monty, I'm sorry. It's just there were shooters and they were going to kill Clarke." I reply to what I thought was my best friend.

"No Jasper, they weren't," Octavia said coming up from behind me and stood next to Monty,"they were there for the exact same reason you were, to watch out for their leader."

Monty just shakes his head and walks away, Octavia looks at me for a bit longer before turning and heading towards Monty that's standing by the fence.

I hope I haven't ruined our chance at peace, but suddenly a bunch of girls come up to me.

"Is it true?" A small brunette says.

"Is what true?" I question bluntly.

"That you were really brave and shot at some people who were going to kill Clarke." I smirk and reply.

"Yeah! It's true, it was pure instinct." And they all laugh.

They giggle and then lead me to the fire, pushing me to tell me the whole story.

My thoughts wander to Clarke and Bellamy as leaders and I can't help but think that there's something going on between them, but know she's not going to fall for a jerk like him.

OCTAVIA POV:

I was furious at Jasper, such an idiot. "It was pure animal instinct." He said. I laugh and turn Monty and and say "More like pure pants wetting panic" and he sighs and says "Ha,Yeah."

I really hope Bellamy doesn't know about Lincoln and I, I don't really care what he thinks. He's probably going to yell at me for it but I don't care anymore. I hate him for what he did to Lincoln.

Suddenly I hear boys yelling "Someone hit the tripwire!" I look out the fence and see Lincoln's signal to me of the white lily.

Shit! Lincoln what if it was him. I run out with 2 others Connor and Derek following behind me and see and skinny black haired kid crumpled on the forest floor. "Murphy?"

CLARKE POV:

He takes my hand and leads me towards the one of the abandoned buildings because I supposed he wanted me distracted and wanted me to look at his arm which looked like it could get infected any second, but I couldn't help but replay the ship slamming into the earth over and over in my head. What if my mother was on that ship, what if she was selfish enough to have gone down on the first ship or would she have thought of the other Arkers first?

To take my mind off the the crash I think of the kiss. What happened in the forest, shouldn't have happened and I fell slightly regretful for it but it felt amazing like fresh oxygen was coursing through my veins and everything was ok, that we were ok, like my heart was in the right place.

The feel of his lips on mine was still there and he tasted like, the forest, like... Bellamy.

What happened between us couldn't go any further for all I knew he was just going to use me for sex. But as I've gotten to know Bellamy, I knew he wouldn't, but a part of me thought he just might do.

For a while, we've gotten closer but hopefully what I was about to say to him wasn't going to put a wedge between us as friends and as leaders.

When we finally get into the building, he looks at me and I push him down to sit on the table looking at the arrow in his arm, he takes off his shirt exposing his defined muscles and perfect body, to allow me to get a better look and clean it properly. This was going to be a very hard talk, concentration wise.

Before he can say anything, I say "Bellamy, what happened today, when you kissed me. Can we just forget that happened, cause we both know that it's not going to work between us. I'm not going to be used as a one night thing and I just can't be doing anything emotional." And I pull the arrow out causing him to wince in pain.

"Clarke-" he starts to say and I start cleaning the wound and applying a makeshift bandage with cloth.

"No Bellamy, we both know how you work." I say even though I do know that he can be different.

A pained look crosses him face, "Clarke, you know better than anyone else that that's not true." I finish with the bandaging and I try stop myself from saying anything that's going to lead me to what I don't want but I can't help it.

Bellamy has changed, and I have started to slightly like him, I feel like he's a piece of me as corny as that sounds.

I give up on my conflicting thoughts and say "I know, but I just can't be doing this." I gesture between us. "Whatever this is." I walk to the other side of the room with a table and lean on it

He walks he gets up and walks over to me and takes my hand "I understand, I'm sorry." And he kisses my forehead, picks up his shirt and walks out, after a few seconds of just standing watching after him, I follow.

At that moment my heart was wretched out of my chest and was taken with him. I followed a bit behind him and when we arrive back at camp I went to straight to my tent, I lay down on my bed and looked up.

Tears trickled down my cheeks and after running through the days events, my final thought being 'My mother is dead and I didn't forgive her.' I turned over and finally shut my eyes to drown out my misery.

#bellarkemoment


	21. Chapter 21

I lay in bed think about what Clarke had said, she was right about so many things, but I feel with Clarke that it would be different. Suddenly someone slaps on my tent door and calls my name. It's still slightly light outside and I haven't had a chance to rest in the 5 minutes that I've been back.

"What!" I yell at the person

"Bellamy," it was Raven, "you're gonna to want to come and see this."

"I swear Raven-" and I walk out of the tent to see Connor and Derek holding up a bloody and tortured Murphy.

"What the hell are you doing here, remember what I told you." I say to him and walk closer so we are inches away from each other.

"Bellamy, please I-" Clarke comes out of her tent wiping her face as Murphy tires to explain himself and stands next to me but at a bit of a distance.

"What's going on?" She questions the group.

"He's back." I throw my head towards Murphy.

"I can see that. What do you want Murphy?" She asks him.

"They let me go and I came here to tell you they're going to attack tomorrow." He says stuttering some of the words.

"Murphy, we banished you, if you're not out of camp by sunrise, Bellamy is going to throw you off that cliff." Clarke says, surprising the whole group, including myself.

"For now, boys take him to the the drop ship and give him some water." She tilts up his head looking him in the eye inspecting him.

"Bellamy, you, Jones, Raven and myself are going to the crash site to see if there are any survivors, oh and grab some of your boys to come along as well."

Clarke rubbed her head and looked at me for a second passing unsaid words between us before finally turning and walking to the radio tent.

RAVEN POV:

I found Earth a lot more free and I really liked it here, Jones the big tough guy and I were getting on really well. I just felt better on Earth.

I was sitting in the radio tent trying to contact the ark after the big explosion. Clarke came in and told me to pack a bag and that we are heading out in 5 minutes. She looked horrible and had been crying.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug and told her "Clarke, if you need to talk or anything. I'm here."

"Raven, you're awesome."

"I know." I say and release her and she laughs, probably one of the first she's has in a while. She steps back and wipes her eyes on her sleeve.

She leaves and I follow out and we go to our tent to grab our stuff. Bellamy stands from a distance watching Clarke and his expression softened.

Something is definitely going on between them and maybe if she opens up, well I'll find out. Maybe he's one of the reasons she's upset.

When we walk out Clarke gestures for us to leave. I leave Clarke to walk alone and walk next to Jones, "Hey baybs." He says bumping into my shoulder. I look up at him and smile, he smiles back at me and then looks forward again. "What do you think is going on between our Rebel Leader and his Princess?"

"Haha, that's what you call them" I exclaimed and he just chuckled at my reaction. "And I don't know what's going on between them, but if they coupled up they'd be pretty cute" I say which makes him laugh and causes Bellamy to turn around and look at him for a second.

"Not as cute as us though." He says  
I give him a straight face "Never as cute as us" and he smiles at me and grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Never." And I bump his shoulder.

I release his hand and walk up to Clarke who has a smirk on her face. "What?" I say.

"Nothing, just the cuteness overload from you and Jones." She says linking her arm through mine.

"Haha, thanks. He's amazing, really really amazing." I say. "What's going on between you and our Rebel Leader?" I question using the newfound nicknames.

This gets a reaction from her as she unlinks her arm, "There's absolutely nothing going on between us. Not anymore anyways." She looks down and slows her pace to put more distance between her and Bellamy.

"Woah, woah, woah, there was something and you didn't tell me." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ha, sorry. Was just a bit busy." She makes a small little finger gesture to show the smallness."It's not him though, it's about my  
Mom. It was said that she was going to be on the Exodus ship and that's just crashed and I hadn't forgiven my mom for what happened back on the ark."

She then looks at Bellamy. "Nothing happened with Bellamy, it was just a kiss. I stopped what ever was to follow with him though," She looks down and smiles "but he's been really good to me, but I just can't deal with being used or what ever he does with the girls he's with."

I nod my head knowing the rumors that have flown around camp. He's slept with almost every girl that came down to Earth and just uses them for sex and then just ditches them.

Clarke is so much better than that so I understand why she did it. What I can't understand is why Bellamy would go for Clarke, his kind of girl is a bimbo girls that just want to sleep with the hot guy. "Why, you?" It just slips out.

"Huh? Why me what?" She asks but probably knows what I'm going to ask.

"Bellamy's type of girl is a slut. Someone who's not committed to a relationship." I explain and she nods her head and then looks up.

"I have no clue why, I don't know why I like him either."

"Aha, you like him!" I say loud enough for Bellamy to turn around. "Shit, sorry." I whisper to Clarke. Then turn to Bellamy and say "Not about you, just explaining something that happened on the ark with an ex-boyfriend." He nods his head and gave a low chuckle and turned.

I turned to Clarke who had a slight blush on her cheeks but she breathed out and it disappeared, but she just smiles at me, "Thanks, you are just brilliant and yes, I do like him but I can't deal with him being him." I nod and laugh and we walk the rest of the way to the crash site in silence.

When we arrive, there are no signs of life, Bellamy and Clarke go one way, but don't realise it. Jones and I head the other way and we dredge through the wreckage.

CLARKE POV:

There are absolutely no live people in the crash site, we sift through some of the things, Bellamy's boys are lifting up metal parts across the wide spread of the site. I just hope this doesn't piss the grounders off anymore than they are, which probably won't happen since Grounder Bitch is in charge of the tribe.

I see a dead persons hand sticking out and notice of of the rings to be Diana Sydney's. I look over the dead site. My mother could be here or if by any small chance she's still alive on the dying Ark.

Bellamy tells some of the boys to stay sharp because of the attack on the grounders.

Monty just rolled his eyes and muttered "Do you blame them?"

Bellamy being himself is straight forward and replies "No, I blame you."

"Maybe if we didn't bring guns-" Monty starts saying

Raven comes up next to Monty and says "if we didn't bring guns we'd all be dead."

"Why they're coming doesn't matter anymore, it's our job to be ready when they do. We're on our own now."

There is a substance that stinks, is leaking out the rockets and I reach out to touch it but Raven yells "Clarke stop!."

She pulls up next to me and pulls my arm, pulling me away from it. I question "Rocket fuel?"

"Hydrazine, highly unstable when not in solid form. When this stuff meets fire," she dips a rock in it and throws it shouting "Fire in the hole!"

The tiny bit of fuel creates a massive explosion and I take a step back. Raven then shouts "We need to clear the area!"

From that Bellamy takes over shouting at the boys about moving in formation and all that kind of stuff.

We take a few more steps back and I stand next to Bellamy.

Bellamy walks with me, "Hey, you alright Princ-Clarke?" I smile and a slight blush crosses my face and he catches it.

"Yeah, once everything passes and we're all settled then I'll be fine."

"We'll all be fine." He says and smiles at me and look down and smile back.

"You didn't have to be there Clarke, I know it was hard." I ignore him just thinking about what I saw. "Clarke-"

I stop him before he repeated himself and I say "I'm fine Bellamy." Also trying to push down tears at the same time. He notices and takes my hand and squeezes it.

As we walk a few awkward hand brushes occur and can't deal with such tension between us. Yeah I might have ended what happened between us in words but it hasn't actually ended.


	22. Chapter 22

CLARKE POV:

"We can't just kill him Bellamy, yeah sure he's an absolute dick and shouldn't have come back here." I pause looking up at Bellamy. "But we can't kill him. He was tortured by the grounders for heavens sake doesn't that mean anything?."

"Clarke, I've had it with some of your shit, Murphy shouldn't have come back at all, he told the grounders everything about the camp and I meant what I said when I hung him over that cliff. Think of Charlotte!" He said and I gave him the 'really, that's what your saying' look.

He's had it with my shit, well, I'd love to see what happens when I give him some more. "I am thinking of Charlotte," I yell back but then put my hands up as a surrender and say "Well you know what Bellamy, you can do whatever the hell you want, but you are not killing Murphy. We do not decide who lives and dies. Remember."

He started to protest with "But Clarke-" only to have me cut him off

"No Bellamy and that's final. I honestly thought that maybe for once in your life you would think of another way than the easy way out." He looks at me like he wants to say something else but I walk out before he does.

I went to Ravens tech tent sat down and asked and asked "Have you had any luck with contacting the ark?"

"No, nothing is working!" And says and slaps the table in front of her. She goes back to making bullets and then looks up at me with a concerned look on my face. "Clarke, are you ok?"

I look at her, confused. "What? I'm fine."

"Your eyes." She says coming closer to me. I touch below them and see blood. I'm bleeding from my eyes.

I hear some guys shouting my name outside and leave the tent while Raven searches for a cloth to wipe my eyes.

I walk out to see Connor bleeding from his nose and it's gushing out. "Clarke, it won't stop!" He says

I turn when I hear a hacking cough coming from Derek who was sitting by the camp fire and see him coughing up blood.

Raven comes out with a cloth and I take it. Wait, these are the boys that took Murphy in I then shout at Raven "No Raven, stay back! Get everyone who's showing signs like this to the drop ship."

I run to the drop shim and see Murphy lying down coughing up blood. A virus.

"Murphy, what happened at the grounder came. How did you escape?" I ask him kneeling down next to him.

"I woke up and they forgot to lock the gate of my cage. I was the only one there so Ijust ran." He replies and then spits out some blood

"They let you go."

Bellamy walks in and I shout, "Get everybody out that's not infected. Now!" I shout and all the non-infected start moving out. I stand up and turn to see Bellamy hasn't left yet, "Bellamy, you have to get out, or you could get infected."

"What about you, if you stay in here looking after them, you could get sick too." He says coming closer to me.

I then realise, these are the boys that took Murphy in, they had contact with him and so did I. "No Bellamy, stay back, I'm might be already infected. Go out and find all those that had contact with Murphy and bring them in here before they infect someone else." And on cue my nose starts bleeding.

He goes up to Murphy but doesn't touch him, "Did he do this to you?"

I shake my head "Bellamy, just leave before you get infected yourself please."

"What the hell is this?" He questions

"Biological warfare, we were waiting for the grounders to retaliate for what happened on the bridge, this is it." I answer before turning back to Murphy and look him over.

Bellamy lowers his gun from his shoulder and holds it in his hand. "Is this your revenge? Helping the grounders kill us" He says to Murphy

"I didn't know about this, I swear." Murphy replies as I wipe the blood off his forehead.

"Stop lying! When are they coming?" Bellamy yells at Murphy who flinches at Bellamy's words.

"Murphy think, like, what can you tell us that's useful? Did you hear anything?" I ask him in a softer voice than Bellamy's.

"They are vicious." he replies and Bellamy starts walking forward.

"You wanna see vicious." He says in an angry tone.

"Stop Bellamy, what ever this thing is, it spreads through contact." His expression softens.

"What even is this thing!" Bellamy says getting frustrated.

"A hemorrhagic fever, contain it before- "

I'm stopped by the Derek that starts convulsing and coughing up more blood. After a few seconds he stops and I run over and kneel down, taking his pulse. He's dead.

Bellamy says "Is he-"

I cut him off by saying "He's dead." Looking up at Bellamy as I say so.

Bellamy doesn't back away, until I cough and walks, stands a meter from me, and looks down at me obviously wanting to say something. I look down and turn to tend to Connor thats are already infected.

I hear footsteps behind me and look behind me to see that he's gone and I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping in.

BELLAMY POV:

I wanted to just walk up to her and kiss her, it could never happen though, not again. I walked up to Octavia who was trying to ignore me.

I had tried over the past two nights to get her to try and talk to me but all I revived was a cold shoulder and silence.

I walked into her tent and she turns and looks me dead in the eye. "What do you want?" She said coldly.

I roll my eyes and say "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, get out." She says and looks back down at the book that the grounder gave her.

"Did you touch Murphy yesterday?" I question.

What?" I shake my head as she turns to face me again.

"Did you touch Murphy yesterday?" I repeat

"I dunno, I guess so, why?" She puts the book down.

"The grounders sent him here with a virus to infect us, Derek just died from it another mark for your boyfriends book." She doesn't reply.

"Get up, Clarke needs to examine you." I say and then turn and walk out but turn back and stop her before she walks into me.

I look her over for a second and say "I want you to go to Lincoln and I want you to ask him how the hell we are meant to cure these kids from the virus that makes you bleed from your eyes, ears, nose and makes you throw up blood."

She stares at me for a second and then asks, "You want me to voluntarily go to the grounder?" I nod my head, pick up gun and hand it to her then turn her around and walk her to the gate.

She just looks at me and then a smile spreads across her face and she hugs me. I hold onto her and she steps back and has a questioning look on her face. "Who are you doing this for?"

"The camp." I respond immediately but know it's for Clarke. I can't have her ill or sick or dying, I don't know what I'd do.

Octavia has a knowing smile on her face and her expression looks as if she can read my thoughts "I'll be back soon with the cure for Clarke, don't worry." She says and before I can say anything she turns and leaves.

OCTAVIA POV:

The look on his face was priceless. I knew it, something must have happened between them. Funny thing is, it doesn't sound or look like it.

I constantly hear them arguing, like this morning, which was a pretty harsh argument between them and they seem to keep their distance from each other.

Bellamy hasn't had any mistresses though, that I've noticed. Maybe he's gone though them all, at that I laugh inside.

I finally reach Lincoln's place and knock. He knows it's me cause I'm the only one that does knock. He opens the trap door and let's me in, and immediately pulls me into a kiss. He checks over me for a minute looking at my eyes, ears and turns my hands over and finally says "I knew you were one of the stronger ones."

I step back and give him a quizzical look, "You knew about this, why didn't you tell me and how do you cure it."

"Octavia, it's biological warfare, they're going to attack tomorrow first light when your camps at it's weakest. There is no cure but it lasts for a couple hours, you can either give up and die or stay strong and alive, it's a mental thing." He steps closer to me.

He puts his hand on my cheek and I lean into it closing my eyes. "And I didn't tell you because I only found out an hour ago and couldn't go to your camp because I was busy doing errands for Anya." Anya was what everyone called Grounder Bitch.

I opened my eyes and kissed him, "I have to go warn the others."

"Octavia, we could run before anything happens, you can go warn them and tell them about running to the coast. Run or fight, if they stall the grounders then we could all make it." He squeezes my hand and I nod releasing it and then turning and running back to camp.

CLARKE POV:

I walk out and Bellamy asks "Got enough food in there, water?"

"Yeah, some medicine would be nice."

"I'll see what I can do." He says giving me his trademark smirk and turn and goes. I stand at the edge of the drop ship watching him go. He says something to one of the kids and the kid turns round to have bloody eyes.

A bunch of other kids move away from him shouting, Bellamy yells above all the others "Get to the drop ship now!" And the kid stumbles into it.

Another girl drops, on the other side and then coughs on a bunch of guys and then a huge commotion breaks out and everyone is holding guns up at everyone. I walk inside and grab my gun from the side of the room.

Bellamy is shouting to put they're guns down I stand there and hold the gun up and fire three times.

"This is exactly what the grounders want." I feel tired and light headed. "They don't have to kill us if we kill each other first."

One of the kids I don't know the names of shouts out, "They don't have to kill us if we catch the damn virus first!" He walks towards me threatening me with his gun. "Get back in the drop ship!"

Bellamy twists the gun out of the kids hands, elbows his face and the kid stumbles back. Bellamy walks up to me and says "Hate to state the obvious, but the quarantine isn't working Princess."

My vision is hazy at the edges and I stumble backwards, everything goes black for a second but I feel arms catch me before I hit the floor.

"Bellamy, put me down, I'm fine."I say knowing it is him from what he smells like.

"No Clarke, you're not and I don't care if I get infected."

He takes me into the drop ship and puts me down. I'm left alone as he walks out for a second and I hear him talking to Octavia.

"Not anymore anyways." He comes back into the drops ship.

"Huh?" I manage to get out.

"Octavia came back from seeing Lincoln saying that it only lasts a few hours, then your immune to it. It's biological warfare, they're preparing to kill us tomorrow morning first light." I can see a hazy version of Bellamy as he sits down next to me and has a conversation with someone that just moved.

He kisses my forehead and says "I'll come and see you soon Princess get better."

I mummer gibberish words out and he replies "Yes, I know Princess, I am gorgeous you don't have to say it."

I imagine myself rolling my eyes before blacking out.


	23. Chapter 23

BELLAMY POV:

I walked out and into Octavia's tent.

"How long does it last? The virus." I look over to her as she's flipping through a sketch book that I presume is Clarke's.

"I don't know, Lincoln didn't tell me but he said a short time. Bell, after this we can run, the whole group, we can all run to the coast. Before the grounders come." She says putting it down on a page of a drawing of Clarke and I at Princess falls.

"We can't leave all the sick people behind I know Clarke wants us to but we can't." I say.

"Well then what do we do?" She asks

"We need to slow the grounders down." I say suddenly getting an idea.

"How do you think we could do that." She says tracing over the drawing.

I pick up the book and look through the drawings. There's ones of Octavia helping Clarke, of Japser with the spear and hung on the tree, us on the log by the fire huddled together, watching the flares light up, Princess falls and and small drawing of the kiss.

Every detail in the drawing, perfect. I start to get up thinking that maybe I could go to the arts supply store that I found the other day to get pencils and ink for Clarke to draw with. While waiting for the others to get better.

I walked out and into the ammunition tent as Raven was saying "We need to get as many rounds done before dawn."

"Raven stop, we don't need rounds - what do we need to build a bomb?"

"It depends on what you want to blow up."

"How about a bridge, didn't Murphy say that he crossed a bridge on the way here. Murphy is getting better already, so it's quick, we don't have to stop them, we just have to slow them down enough for the sick to get better so we have more people to fight with."

"But what if it doesn't work, the bridge has survive a nuclear war and 97 years of weathering" The blonde chick named Harper said.

Raven then looks up from her last shell. "It won't survive me."

We leave to go to the crash site where Raven is in her little astronaut suit. She goes over to where Clarke had found the hydrazine and fills a metal cup with it. We keep our distance and walk back to camp behind her.

She goes into her tent signaling for us to wait outside while she prepares it. I stand next to Monty who plays with the hem of his shirt. "You alright bro?" I ask him.

"Yeah, just fine." Monty looks up and then back down to the dirt thinking.

"You don't look it." I elbow him.

"You wouldn't understand." He says looking up at me.

"Try me" I say.

"Ever since Jasper's bridge incident he's been all righteous and a bitch about everything. Even saying we're not the same anymore. He's my brother from another mother." He shakes his head.

"Just give it time, there'll be a time when you get to shove it in his face and he won't be all cool anymore, therefore giving you bro status again." I say knowing that's how guys work.

He just laughed and shook his head, I then said "Am I wrong?"

"No dude you were spot on, but I just don't see you as a guy like me." He says.

"Ha, I'm not" I chuckle but our bro moment is killed when Raven says it's ok to come in.

I walk in and slowly over to the glass with the red liquid in. Raven comes up from behind me and goes "Boom!" in my ear causing me to slightly jump.

"That's cute," I glare at her.

"Relax, needs and accelerant." And props the gun powder next to the jar and puts the jar in a tin "Gun powder and you sprinkle it around the jar and then hit the target."She marks an X on with chalk and puts it to the side with the lid on.

"That's the rest of our gun powder," Raven points out, "That means we can't make anymore bullets."

"We worry about bullets tomorrow, today, we worry about the bomb." Monty says just as Jones comes in to the tent.

"If we do this and it doesn't work, we'll all be dead tomorrow." I say doubting my own plan.

"Well let's make sure it works, to be safe you have be at least 200 feet away to make the shot." Raven and Monty look at me

"No problem." I say knowing I can do that from training. Now which one of you is going it plant the bomb. Jones watches Raven and Monty and then sticks up his hand.

"I'll do it." We all turn to him.

"Ok tomorrow then, you have to place it on the bridge. You are just jumping straight into this, do you even know the plan?" I ask Jones.

"We're blowing up a bridge and as far as I'm concerned there are no people on it."

"We only have one bomb, we need to use it to kill as many of them as possible."

"They don't know we only have one bomb, why would we waste it on the bridge?" Monty perks up. "Peace through strength"

"The appearance of strength." Raven adds in.

"Yeah, appearance." He says quietly

Jones then goes on about how the men who built the first bomb thought they were peace makers and I feel a trickle of blood down my nose.

Raven immediately dropped the screw she was holding and stood up. "Bellamy, you're infected!" She said really loudly.

"I appreciate the concern." I say wiping the blood from my nose.

"Who else can take the shot?" Jones asks me.

"Just have the bomb ready in ten." I'll be right back and I walk out stumbling and I see Jasper.

"Jasper, come here." I see some of the kids looking my way.

"Yeah, do you need me to go to the bridge with you again?"

"I need you to take the shot on the bridge."

"Why me, you got 20 shooters." And the realization kicks in, "I'm the only one that's not sick."

I nod and walk away and then stumble over one of the kids tents, Jasper walks up to me but I put my hand up to stop him from coming too close and catching the virus.

OCTAVIA POV:

I called one of the boys over that I knew by now was immune, his name was Matt I think.

He grabbed Bellamy by his arm and we both pulled him to the drop ship where I laid him down on one of the empty beds, he rolled over and threw up blood.

I released Bellamy's hand and said "Hey big brother."

He have me a response with words I didn't know were in his vocabulary "I'm scared."

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I say to him squeezing his hand.

"That's what I said to you the day you were born." He said groggily.

"I know, you've said like a thousand times." And he gives a halfhearted laugh at that and I squeeze his hand once again and wipe his forehead.

JONES POV:

How stupid was she, Jasper and I walked into the tent where the bomb was and found that it was gone.

"Monty, where's Raven?" I ask him.

"She left a while ago." He says pulling his blanket up.

"Shit." I say and walk out and hear a bit of Jasper and Monty talking.

"Do you wanna come with?" Jasper asks.

There's a pause and Monty replies "Why don't you ask you new friends." Ouch. I could feel the pain Monty was feeling. Jasper did seem to be a dick after the bridge incident.

We walked out and ran out of the gate to the bridge. Jasper with his gun in his hand and mine over my shoulder.

RAVEN POV:

I ran but I was getting tired and my body felt as heavy as a rock. By not paying attention I accidentally tripped over a tree root and fell.

Quickly I pulled my back pack onto my lap and pulled out the jar of hydrazine which was still intact.

Blood droplets dripped onto the jar, shit. I've got the virus. I have to quickly run and set the jar up and then I would take the shot.

It was getting light and I stumbled onto the bridge. Everything is hazy and I can't see straight. I drop my gun then kneel down on the floor and unzip my bag and slowly take out the jar, tin and gunpowder.

"So simple, come on you can do this." I tell myself. My ex-boyfriend Finn would always make me feel like I was never good enough to do things or that he was always better than me.

Even though I knew that he cheated on me I still stayed with him, I had loved him but coming down to Earth was my mission and I was going to be better. I am good enough for this and I can do it by myself. Ill or not ill.

I look up and hear drums, first I think it's in my head but as it gets progressively louder, I know it's from the grounders.

I put the jar in the tin and then I pour the gunpowder over it. I put the lid over the whole thing but am too tired to move.

I hear someone yell my name from behind the bridge. I hear it again and turn picking up my gun. I know I'm to close but I line it up.

I feel like blacking out, and I can't concentrate. I feel arms pick me up and pull me away. It's Jones.

He asks "Is the bomb ready?"

I nod my head and manage to get "Ya" out.

He pulls me under the bridge and holds me yelling, "Shoot Jasper, shoot!"

MONTY POV:

Jasper had his little glory moment but what he was about to do I know he would not pull it off without me there.

A minute after he and Jones left I followed with a gun in tow.

I arrived and Jasper was clicking the trigger and there was nothing left. "You call that shooting?" I yell at him.

"Monty! Last time, I-"and a bunch of syllables came out his mouth until he finally said "I panicked."

"So what? You still made the shot right?" I say to him and he looks out to the can with the X on.

"Twice," I hand him the gun, "How many rounds?"

"Three." I nod at him and say "You got this."

He looks, fires and misses the first time. The grounders are coming onto the bridge but move back when they hear the gun shot.

"Did you not hear me say you got this." I say to him and he concentrates even harder. This time I know he'll make it.

He shoots and it erupts into a massive mushroom explosion. I clap him on his shoulder and smile at him, he pulls me into a hug. I got my bro back.


	24. Chapter 24

CLARKE POV:

Bellamy was now asleep and I was getting really tired of working. From behind me I get tapped on the shoulder and turn to see one of the hottest boys I've ever seen.

He has sandy blonde hair and startling blue/green eyes. As he spoke he has a slight Australian accent, one almost like my own and Bellamy's. I didn't know if there were any other Australian families other than Bellamy's and mine but obviously there are.

"Do you need any help? You look exhausted." He said.

I decided since things were going anywhere with Bellamy I should try and move on. "Is that code for 'I look like shit'?" I ask him with a hint of flirtiness in my voice.

"Nah, you look great. But you should get some rest." He says winking when he complimented me.

I feel slight heat rising to my cheeks but turn and help a kid that's just started coughing up blood to kind of hide the blush.

I turn back around and the kid looks slightly disgusted but I say, "You can help with some of the ones that are getting better over there. All they need is water and a cloth to wipe away the blood."

"My names Matt by the way and how bad is it, how much longer till some wake up?" He asks.

My eyes go to Bellamy who's unconscious behind Matt and then my eyes flick up to him and I reply, "Clarke, and I don't know, some don't even wake up." I say and turn ending the conversation.

My eyes creep over my shoulder and I look at Bellamy first and then my gaze drifts over to Matt who's talking to one of the guys and giving him some water.

BELLAMY POV:

I woke up and everything was all hazy at first but things became all clear. I saw Clarke laughing at with this other kid with blonde hair, almost flirting. A hand extended down to me and the face cleared and I saw Murphy.

I knocked the hand away sending the water flying and gave a look of hatred his way. Clarke put a hand on his shoulder and nodded at him to move away saying "I got this one."

She gave me a new cup of water and sat next to me. I asked "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah." She says handing me a wet cloth.

"That's good." I nod and smile while wiping the crusted blood around my nose and down my chin.

The blonde guy that was Clarke was laughing with walked past and winked at her. She looked down trying to hide the blush which I did notice and brought a pang of jealously to me. I know the kid, and recognize him from way back.

"How about you, are you alright?" She asked me. I just nodded and put the water down on the floor. She put her hand on mine and squeezed it.

"We should get everyone in the drops ship." I say.

"Why, you don't think Jones and Jasper will make it?" She looks at me questioning.

"Do you?" I say roughly and she stands up and mumbles "I'll get everyone inside."

I hear Clarke telling the kids outside to come inside and some protests but she yells finally over them and they all listen to her, and in seconds the kids start flowing in with covered mouths and disgusted faces and head up to the top floor. Clarke stands to the side quietly talking to the blonde guy I saw earlier. I recognize him as my moms sisters son, Matt. My cousin.

My mom and her sister were the last siblings before the law of only having one child was enforced. I never saw Matt on the ark because he was put in prison for killing his own mother at a young age and didn't know he was down here until today.

If Clarke was going to have something with anyone, it sure as hell wasn't going to be him. He was labeled dangerous from the day he was born.

I look over at them again and see Clarke leaning against the wall and he was standing really close to her. I looked away just as she look at me and then removed herself from where she was standing and walked over to the other side of the ship to look at one of the kids who was coughing up more blood.

I get up and walk outside watching the 100 file into the drop ship. Clarke comes and stands next to me, and just as I turn to go I see the bridge explosion. A massive mushroom smoke cloud drifts up into the air.

I hear Clarke next to me "They actually did it."

I nod my head and say "Yeah, they actually did."

We stand there watching the smoke drift upwards "I am become death, destroyer of worlds."

I look down at her, my face obviously giving off confused vibes "it's Oppenheimer, the guy who built the first-"

"I know who Oppenheimer is." I say looking down and she smiles at me.

We walk back inside the drop ship and I pull Clarke over to the side where we can talk alone.

"Clarke, you know the blonde guy you were talking to."

"Mmhm, what about him?" She questions curiously.

"Just be careful around him." I say not wanting to give her the whole story about it as it might not be totally believable after what has happened between us.

Straight after I said it, I regretted it as the confusion on her face was evident by her mouth opening and closing trying to formulate a reply and a furrowed brow. I turn to walk away and manage a few steps before she catches my arm and turns me towards her. "How-wha-why How do you know him and why should I?"

"Clarke, can you please just trust me on this one. He's not the bright shining star he seems to be and just leave it at that." I keep looking at her and she lets go of my arm.

I turn and walk away, she just stands and watches after me.

RAVEN POV:

"How thick are you Raven, you could have killed yourself." Jones yelled at me.

"You don't know shit about me Jones, you won't understand why I did it!"

"Look Raven, I'm trying with you, I really like you but what you did out there was really really stupid. Tell me what I don't understand." He crouches down to my height as I'm sitting down.

"Jones please, I just need some space for a while." I look up at him and see the hurt in his eyes.

I need to distract myself from everything and everyone.

CLARKE POV:

I sat by the fire by myself and suddenly a tall figure decided to come joint me. Inside I did hope it was Bellamy but looking over, I saw Matt came and sat next to me. "You look a lot better than when you were ill." He says looking at me.

"Thanks, I feel better." I say looking up at him and nudge him with my shoulder.

"Imma cut straight to the point. What's with you nd' Bellamy?" He looks back at the fire which reflects off his face showing his cheek bones edges.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I say slowly and cautiously looking at the fire.

"You sure?" He asks and I look at him with a confused look.

"Yeah, why?" I say but am cut off when he cups my face and kisses me.

He pulls back and says "So I could do that without getting killed."

I laugh and reply, "Well, you should have said something sooner." I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him again.


	25. Chapter 25

CLARKE POV:

I stood on the hill over looking the drifting smoke from the bomb that still is there after two days.

Bellamy comes up and stands a reasonable distance away from me knowing about Matt and I recent relationship development over the past three days since Murphy's arrival.

Things are awkward between Bellamy and I, there are feelings there but we have to ignore it. Why, because we both know it will never work out.

This morning was one of those awkward moments; I walked out my tent at the same time as him and we caught each others eye and just stood there looking at each other. Matt then stepped in front of me, blocking my view of him. For some reason it annoyed me when he did that.

"Anything?" Bellamy asks pulling me back into the present.

"It's been 2 days, maybe the bomb at the bridge scarred them off for good." I say giving stupid reasoning as to why they haven't attacked yet.

"You really think that?" He asks me.

"Ha, no." I answer. "We're sitting ducks, yet again."

"Well Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gunpowder, get some salt from Raven she says she can turn that into land mines, so be careful where you step." He jokes.

"Ha, cute." And I nudge into his arm when we walk. We stop and look at each other, he gives me that smile that I get butterflies with and then starts walking again.

"What we need is more of those tin can bombs that Raven made so that we can roll into the village and blow them to pieces." I don't reply actually contemplating the idea.

He takes my no reply as a disagreement with him and defends himself "What? That's what they want to do to us."

I just nod and walk a bit slower and he slows him pace to walk next to me. "Any word from the ark?" He asks me knowing I've been keeping tabs on the tech tent.

"Nothing, radio silence." I say and my heart drops yet again saying those words and knowing what it means.

"They finally ran out of air." He says and I give him a disapproving look but then think out loud.

"Hopefully my mom was one of the lucky ones." I say and he gives me a confused look. "Being on the exodus ship, it would have been quick, she wouldn't have suffered from suffocation. Now no one is coming down to save us."

BELLAMY POV:

I felt so sorry for Clarke, I wish I could just take her into a hug and hold her together like I used to.

I know it's only been a couple of weeks since Clarke and I were close, but it seems like forever and I hate drifting away her.

She was good for me as a friend and she made good choices for the camp, where as I would make bad ones, but now it's awkward between us because we have to restrain ourselves from making a stupid decision.

She's got Matt now, I'm keeping a close eye on him to make sure that he treats Clarke right and doesn't kill anyone. I don't think Clarke knows that he's my cousin, and it is quite hard to tell that we are related, the only similarity is the tanned skin and freckles.

I then hear yelling and grey smoke drifting, Clarke and I run to the camp to find the meat shed in flames. Shit, that was all the food we had.

I then remembered Octavia in it and ran even quicker and ignored Clarke's cries for me to not do it.

I ran in and pulled up my shirt over my mouth and grabbed Octavia and Murphy and flung them out the tent. Clarke had somehow persuaded me to keep Murphy around, he did help out with the virus outbreak a lot and seemed useful in the meat shed.

Once everyone had backed up and Murphy, Octavia and I took a breath, Murphy sprung up and pushed at one of the kids "This is all your fault, we told you to stop feeding the fire." The shove turned into a full out fight between Murphy and the kid.

I pull them both apart and hold Murphy's face close to my own and say "Save it for the grounders." And he pulls away from me shrugging it off.

"Shit Bellamy, that was all the food." Octavia exclaims pointing out to the whole camp which gives off gasps. I look over at Clarke and she shakes her head at the burning tent.

After we put the fire out I looked at the remnants, with was charred bones and wood. Absolutely nothing left. Clarke came up to me with Matt following behind.

I stand up and and face them both. Clarke asks "What happened?"

"Well Murphy was saying that Dell kept feeding the fire, mostly because Octavia was telling him not to." I say and Matt keeps glaring at me.

"And you believe what Murphy says?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah, I believe he's telling the truth." I turn and wipe some black stuff off my cheek and hands.

"We have some wild onions and nuts in the drop ship that can only last us one or two weeks." She pauses and I know what's she's going to say next but I know it's the best thing to do. "We need to hunt, anyone we can spare goes out."

She turns to go and I manage to catch her arm and she turns towards me, "With a whole grounder army out there?" I say

"We're not going to be able to fight if we're starving Bellamy." Matt says and looks down at where I'm still holding Clarke's arm and at that I let go.

CLARKE POV:

"Hey Clarke, can we go together? I hear a kid ask me from behind and turn to see Miles. One of the younger delinquents.

"Yeah sure, lemme just grab some gear." I say knowing that Miles is a good gunman.

"Hey babe, can I join the band?" Matt comes up next to Matt and I and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Sure man, welcome!" Miles says a bit too enthusiastically. "Hey do guys wanna know how I got put in confinement?"

"I'm dyin' to know mate." Matt says as we walk out of the ship.

RAVEN POV:

I watched as one of the girls sat next to Jones and flirted with him and he sat in that cute awkward way he did when he was nervous.

I killed off ties with Jones so I had nothing left here, I didn't like anybody here beside maybe Clarke, but she was always busy.

I walked to my tent and shoved my essentials in my makeshift bag and was disrupted but Bellamy. "Got anymore ammo?"

I handed him 6 bullets and said "That's it till Jas gets back."

"Woah, what you packin'" he asks touching my elbow.

"Nothing, get out my tent." I say and turn to walk past him but he blacks my way.

"Where you gonna go, it's not safe." He points out.

"It's a big damn forest, I'll find a safe place." I respond and try to shove past him but he catches my arm and pulls me in front of him.

I try pull free and roll my eyes when he won't let me go, "Wait,"

"What are you gonna do, just wait until you run outta bullets?" I say to him.

"Come on Raven, you came down here in a ship you fixed, made a bomb from a tin can, what else you go in that head of yours?" He asks.

I think and come up with one thing but that means I would have to stay here, if be useful and I'd be doing something "Radios, you'd have communications."

"So we'd be able to move together, work as a team, see we need you, you may be a huge pain in the ass but you're smart." He says and then walks out.


	26. Chapter 26

MILES POV:

I was telling Clarke and Matt about how I had gotten arrested on the ark. I hadn't really seen Matt much around camp, rumor was that he didn't want to see Bellamy and was hiding from him because they were cousins or something like that.

"Bellamy, is he your cousin Matt?" I asked and by the way his shoulders tensed up I could tell that I was right.

"Why you asking kiddo?" He said not answering my question, the look on Clarke's face when I asked the question got her attention telling me she didn't know about it either.

"Is he?" Clarke asked with a cute smile on her face. Yes, I do have a crush on her, she's hot and an Australian. It's so unfair how all the aussi's on the ark are hot.

"Clarke-" he said with a weird guiltyish look on his face and was cut off by her shushing us and pointing at a perfect footprint.

CLARKE POV:

Matt and Bellamy, related. Makes so much more sense now about the Australian families on the Ark. I thought it was just Bellamy's and mine and got confused when Matt came along but he's Bellamy and Octavia's cousin.

I didn't see him around camp these past few weeks and did Bellamy even know Matt was down here?

When Matt was just about to answer I noticed the tracks, a boot print. Miles pointed out "It's perfect."

Matt finished the rest of what Miles was going to say "Too perfect. It's a trap."

At that Miles stood up and an arrow flew out of the trees and hit him right in the chest. "Miles!" I cried out and crawled over to him.

Matt pulled me back by my waist and continued to pull me back and away from the flying arrows. He was not pulling a Bellamy on me, I wasn't going to leave Miles like I left Jasper.

I pulled myself out of his grip and ran towards Miles' body lying still on the floor. From the side of my vision I see the butt of a spear come down and I'm knocked to the ground.

My vision is all blurry and all I see is Miles lying bleeding out and I can't do anything about it. A big brown thing comes down on my head and I don't focus quick enough to see it's a boot. That's me lights out.

MATT POV:

We sat on a makeshift bed type thing that the grounders had left us on, I started describing the route we took to here from the creek to Clarke who just woke up from her knock out about 7 minutes ago.

"It doesn't matter, they didn't blindfold us which means they didn't care what we saw, they're probably going to kill us." After she said that a bunch grounders pick is up for the bed thing and led us down some corridors, then threw us into a cell thing where we were knelt down.

Just as we do the person who Clarke and Bell explained to be Grounder Bitch was walked in. She looks me up and down with a smile on her face and turns to Clarke immediately changing her facial expression to bad ass boss bitch grounder chick. I was starting to like her already.

I'd give anything to be back in my cell right now. I had lived there for 11 years of my life. After killing my bitch of a mother at 6, still no regrets there.

Then this stupid kid had to ask and dredge up the past about Bell and I being cousins and let Clarke in on it. Now she was going to find out and her trust with me is going to be killed.

Grounder bitch drew her sword and came closer to Clarke with a threatening look on her face. "No, no, no!" Clarke started yelling and I put my arms up slightly trying to protect her. Grounder bitch just cut clarke ties and stepped back.

Clarke opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the sharp featured woman. "Both of you get two choices,"

"What do you want from us," Clarke said coldly.

"First choice save her," and a curtain was drawn back to see a teenage girl with labored breathing on the table. At first glance I thought it was that Charlotte girl but it wasn't. "Second choice, don't save her, but pretty boy dies and that would be a shame wouldn't it." She says pouting her lip playfully.

I keep a straight face and Clarke gasps and walks over to the girl on the table. "I can't do this, I don't have any equipment."

"Well provide you with what we can." She replies before turning to go.

"Why do you think I can save her?" Clarke asks wasting time that she could be saving the grounder and getting us out of here.

"Lincoln told me. Our healer is gone, there is nothing we can do for her. For his sake," she gestures to me, "I hope you can."

"Come on Clarke you can do this." I try and encourage her. She looks over at me and the grounder lady walks towards me and trails her fingers across my shoulders before walking away creating weird electric feelings down my back and arms.

"Wait, what happened to her?" Clarke asks even though she knows what the answer is.

"She was on the bridge when the bomb went off, you did this to her." The grounder lady finally leaves and Clarke passes me a guilty look before turning and trying to figure out what to do with the small grounder girl.

BELLAMY POV:

I walked into my tent to find Raven standing there, "You know, you're the only one that actually wants me to stay at this camp. Jones is ignoring me and all the others don't like me" She says.

"You're mistaking me for someone that cares Raven." I say not wanting to hear the whole soppy story "Just move on from him or whatever."

She then sits on my makeshift bed and starts taking off her shoes and unzipping her pants, "What are you doing?" I ask her

"Moving on." She the says taking her hair down. "Take off your clothes."

I don't move or do anything, I just look at her. I'm not going anywhere with Clarke, her and Matt are doing just fine so maybe a bit of a distraction would be good.

"Fine, I'll go first." She takes off her top, I don't look down, I keep eye contact.

"Raven, if your looking for someone to talk you down, your at the wrong place, I'm not that guy." I say

She just looks at me and finally says "Good." and then walks up to me and presses her lips against mine. I kiss her back not knowing what I'm doing, maybe trying to forget Clarke but it flashes back to when I kissed her.

I kiss her harder and it gets heated, our bodies pressed against each other, she takes off my top and I throw it down onto the bed.

My hands explore her body and before I know it she's got her legs wrapped around me and I'm carrying her to the bed. What ever I'm doing with Raven isn't working to get Clarke out of my head.

She kisses down my neck but I stop her, "Raven," she looks up one second but then immediately kisses my abs and she sits up and she starts taking off my pants I push her father away.

"No Raven I can't do this." She looks me up and down.

"Still hung up on Clarke while she has a boyfriend. Wow, classic Bellamy." She shakes her head and puts her shirt back on.

"Did any of it help?" I ask her lying back down and putting my arm over my eyes.

"Nope." She says and walks out doing the zipping up on her pants.

MONTY POV:

I was sitting with the radio trying to get a signal but there was no response. Raven walked up and I looked at her, she looked pissed.

"Raven come check at this." I said and showed her the thing with the radio and the interference word thing.

"It's just interference, so what? I need the radio wires to make walkies." She says walking over to the radio.

I start to panic and step in front of her before she pulls them out, "Please no, my family is up there."

She looks at me turns the dial to show static and then pulls them out. "Sorry." I look at her as she turns and leaves and I pick up the left over bits to see if I could do anything about it, all communication to the ark was now dead.


	27. Chapter 27

CLARKE POV:

I finished up doing what I could do for the poor girl. Matt sits with his back to the wall either watching me or asleep, I couldn't see in the darkness of the cave.

I stitched up the final cut on her head and felt for her temperature which had gone down considerably from when I had first started with her.

I turned to the grounder and nodded my head at him, he turned and went to fetch Anya who finally walked in with two more grounder boys behind her.

"Ok Clarke, you held up your end of the bargain, now it's your turn blondie." She walks up to him and held is chin between her two forefingers, her nails digging into his cheeks.

"You can choose between your life and living with us grounders, or going back to your little hell hole. To shake it up, I have a feeling I want to give you the option of letting Clarke live or not." She let's go of his cheek and I know that he's not going to allow me to die.

"Ummmm, wow. That's quite a choice your giving me." I walk up to him and he stands up with his hands still bound. He hold them out to the grounder and then cuts Matt loose. Matt cups my face in his hands and I give him a confused look.

"Matt, what are you doing? Don't we have something." He shakes his head and laughs and let's go of my face turning around.

"Clarke, how stupid are you?" He says and I feel a pain in my chest. "I want her dead and if I join you grounders, where would I be, cause' I sure as hell don't want to be a prisoner." At the word 'hell' I flinch suddenly bringing an image of Bellamy to mind, I need him.

"You will be by my side, don't be stupid, someone as attractive and as smart as you should not be kept as a prisoner." She says flirtatiously walking slowly around on the other side of the cave.

"Matt, what the hell is going on? Why... What the hell are you doing!" I yell at him pushing at his chest.

Betrayal yet again, my mother, Bellamy and now Matt, a guy that I was really starting to like.

"Clarke, I only pretended to like you so I could get closer to you, so that if Bellamy died I could take over his power. I was planning on him dying and then maybe you had an accident and died so I could take over the 100." He said so simply and naturally like it was his plan right from the word go. I started at him with disbelief and my jaw dropped.

"The fact that I've been given this opportunity now is great so I can rise to power with Anya. And with that I can't have you running back to camp telling everyone, so I choose that you die, Clarke." He emphasises the 'Cl-' and 'K' in my name and then walked up to Anya and stood beside her, she grinned evilly and just to make a point turned him towards her and planted a kiss right on his lips.

For a second I thought I was in one of those cliche films where on their first kiss they stand making out for forever.

My heart almost stopped beating, I should have trusted him, I should have trusted Bellamy. Damn it, I always screw things up, always!

I closed my eyes and wished for Bellamy, if I could wish for anything right now on anything in this world, I'd wish for Bellamy.

I opened my eyes and looked at Matt with a cold look of hatred ignoring Anya clinging onto his arm, her sharp features looking odd with a girly grin on her face. "The least you could do is keep me alive until the war starts." I say sharing the look of disgust and hatred between the two.

"Well that won't be too long." Anya says and she pulls Matt around and they finally leave the cave room.

A grounder grips my arms and shoves me down against the wall where Matt was sitting binding my hands together and putting a gag in my mouth.

I looked across at the small girl I had just saved and knew once and for all that I was going to die in here.

RAVEN POV:

Pretty much the whole camp watched me walk out of Bellamy's tent zipping up my pants and straightening my shirt out.

The audience included Clarke's best friends, Octavia, Jasper and Jones. I've killed every chance with Jones ever again.

I've also just disappointed Monty by killing the radios for good. So pretty much no one liked me here, Clarke would, but she's gone. Wait, it's dark and Clarke's not back.

I walk back out of the comms tent after fixing up one radio and take in all the glares from all the bimbos that had all once thought they had something with him.

I rolled my eyes and shouted out "Has anyone seen Clarke, Matt or Miles." knowing that both boys were with her. At Clarke's name Bellamy's head pops out and he steps out of his tent putting a shirt on.

"Is she not back?" He asks with a slight tone of panic in his voice which he did try and compress.

"No none of them are back." I say emphasizing the 'them' and he nods and pulls me away, and gestures for the usual group and Jones to head over to the drop ship.

"We can't send anyone out, it's too dangerous." He says and I'm taken back.

"I'm sorry, so your prepared to just leave them out there alone and they might be dying. Clarke's out there!" I yell at him.

"I know but that's only three people, we can't loose more people at camp. Going out and looking for them will only put the camp in more danger." I share a confused look with Octavia and look around to see the rest of the group with the exact same look.

"I'm sorry but no." He finally says and then walks out of the drop ship, what a pointless meeting if he's only going to tell us not to go. I decide not to care about whatever Bellamy is thinking and leave to continue on my 'arming of the camp' mission.

I walk outside and one of the more older kids asks if a group of them can help with the bombs or mines outside the camp as Bellamy made it clear that no one can do anything about looking Clarke.

I call everyone in that was in the drop ship over and they all seem to have forgotten about me leaving Bellamy's tent, except for Jones who's ignoring me and I tell them what the plan is,

Who knows, maybe if we finish the mines we can go out and look for Clarke and the two boys.

BELLAMY POV:

I really am going to kill myself, but what I did was right and that when they all got back to doing what they were doing previously, I was going to head out to find Clarke by myself.

I headed out, spear in hand and my gun slung over my shoulder. I walk through the North Fields and see Raven and Jasper working on a bomb and planting it "I hope those land mines work, with all the gunpowder we're wasting, we could be making more grenades." I say and act as if everything is natural and I'm the hard ass leader they need.

"Why don't you step on it and try it out." Raven says grumpily and shoves a pile of dirt over it.

"Cute, I need this entire section mined by morning and then finish the south field" I say and keep walking but Raven gets up.

"Hey, Monty's also missing." She states suddenly.

"They found Miles' dead body with and arrow in his chest in the woods," I inform her trying to avoid where this conversation was going.

"I'm going after Matt, Clarke and Monty in the morning." She tells me and I roll my eyes.

"I told you no one leaves camp." I say and turn again and start walking.

"I'm talking to you, we can't just abandon our people," She says and I look down shaking my head, "you wanna lead them, show em' you give a damn." She tells me and I start to protest but a hear a gun shot and turn to see a kid that had just woken up and accidentally pulled the trigger.

This just made all the anger I was holding in spill out, the anger of Clarke choosing Matt, of her and him together, of her not listening to me, of my growing likingness of Clarke that I can't seem to stop, of my jealousy of Matt. Of a lot of things I can't seem to hold in.

I walk up to the kid and he gives me a weak excuse of how he fell asleep, I just started yelling at the kid, words flowing out of my mouth. Not really knowing what I was saying then hear Octavia saying my name, "Bell, you're scaring people."

"They should be scared, the bomb only saved us enough time to prepare, but that time is up. All we are doing now is waiting for the grounders to come and they are going to pick us off one by one when they do. Now Clarke, Matt and Monty are gone and are probably dead," I say which honestly crushes me inside. "If you wanna be next, I can't stop you, but no guns are leaving this camp" 'except mine' I add silently in my head.

"This camp is the only thing keeping us alive, get back to work." I add knowing I'm in hysterics, they all look at me, the group I know best with watery eyes because of Clarke and Monty. I turn my back on them and I just have to hope that I'm back before the war starts .


	28. Chapter 28

BELLAMY POV:

I made my way back into camp to pack my bags for the journey to the grounders camp. I walked into my tent and picked up my bag and shoved a few things in it then sat down on my bed and stared at the other side of the tent.

What was I going to do, was I just going to walk in there and kill every grounder in my way until I found Clarke.

Why does she have to be so stubborn, I needed her here, but no she had to go off into the woods with her new boyfriend and get kidnapped. I guess the last bit wasn't her fault, but still.

I had to wait a few hours till the darkness wore off before I could leave. So I walked out and into Clarke and Octavia's tent, which was of course empty, Clarke being kidnapped and Octavia helping in the drop ship medi-bay because of Clarke's absence. I reached under Clarke's pillow brought out her sketch book.

I flipped to the second to last drawn on page and saw some scribbled out pictures. I look at one that wasn't scribbled out but crossed out. It was Matt, but it didn't really look like him.

I flipped to the next and last drawn on page to find a drawing of me, from there being only one of me, she probably thought it looked like me.

I flipped through the book looking at all the pictures, I found that there were some of Clarke and I but I never saw Clarke's face.

I picked up the pencil that she kept next to her bed and drew her, I may not have been the best drawer in the world but the small drawing of Clarke looked great, and like her.

I flicked through the book from the start of it looking at all the memories, a lot I was there for, some others I wasn't.

I'm lying on her bed now flicking through each page and a person yelling my name makes me accidentally drop the book onto my chest.

I hear someone walk over to my tent and unzip it. I get up and walk out of the tent seeing Miller standing with a walkie and a confused look.

I take the walkie and look at him expectantly, "Murphy has Jasper hostage in the drop ship and he's killed several others apparently." He blurts out. I take the walkie and speak into it, "Murphy what the hell are you doing?"

There's no reply but the drop ship door starts to close and I run towards it. "Murphy," there's no reply, "Murphy, open the damn door." I yell.

"You try to be a hero, Jasper dies." Murphy finally calls out and I hit the door with my axe. Damn it.

I run to try find Octavia, but she's gone, probably with Lincoln who is the main person I need to find. I then remember Monty knows where Lincoln's cave is and run up to him, grab his arm and pull him away from all the commotion.

"How do I find Lincoln?" I whisper.

Making up his own mind as to what I wanted with the grounder, he pulled me to the tunnel that led under the gate to the forest.

"Follow me." He said and we made our way to Lincoln.

I bashed on the metal trap door, I heard Octavia's voice yell "Who's there?" And then Lincoln shushing her. Old habits die hard.

He opened the door and pointed a spear straight at my face, I hit it to the side and peered down the hole to the dimly lit room.

"Lincoln, something's happened at camp and I need to be there, I need you to rescue Clarke from your tribe. I was going to do it myself, but Jasper's been held hostage." At that Octavia gasped and picked up her pack.

"It's ok, Lincoln will go get Clarke, I've already asked him to and who took Jasper hostage?" She answered and asked.

"Murphy." I replied coldly.

CLARKE POV:

I was getting cold and I was as close to the walls as I could get, trying to stop myself loosing heat. I could not see anything, there was no light for my eyes to adjust to in the cave, meaning I was deep inside the cave.

I heard footsteps and weakly lifted my head to see a grounder and Anya walking towards me with a flame spreading light throughout the cavern.

The grounder guy squatted down next to me, "Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Tristan, the man that was sent to destroy your camp."

"Seize her and then kill her. Your time is up Clarke, and so's your camps." Anya yells giving a signal to the other grounders.

I would have looked shocked if I wasn't so weak but I just dropped my head and felt the grounder lift me up and throw me over his shoulder. I felt myself being taken to another place that honestly smelt like shit.

The grounder threw me over something solid and then got on the solid thing. The thing moved slightly under me and then the grounder and I lurched forward. I was on a horse.

My amazement didn't last long as my vision blurred at the edges and I slipped into unconsciousness, but before blacking out, I heard a voice saying "Stay with me Clarke, your camp needs you."

\---------------------------------------------

I awoke and felt the wind whipping my hair back wards, I also felt solid arms beside me and I was moving. It all rushed back to me, I was riding a horse to my death. At least it was something I've wanted to do ever since I heard about the animal.

We slowed down and a fire came into view, the grounder hopped off the horse, I was going to burn to death. I now wish I had died properly when I drowned, damn you Bellamy, why did you have to save me?

"Clarke?" The grounder asked.

"Yeah, and who are you? Never knew my death was also going to be an 'Introductory centre to grounders that you've just met, that are about to burn you alive.' Sounds fun doesn't it?" I say to him sarcastically.

"Now I understand why it took Bellamy so long to ask for my help to save you, you're annoying as hell." He says and removes his mask, to reveal the face of Lincoln.

"Bellamy sent you?" I say with my head exploding with questions but that's the one I picked to ask first.

"Yeah, it was Octavia first though, but it was to save you and Matt, but Matt has made a stupid decision and so yeah, let's go."

I nod and follow the massive grounder, "How long have I been gone for do you think?" I ask him.

"A day and a half, there's some commotion back at camp, a kid, I think his names Casper... or something got taken hostage by that rogue kid the Grounders let go with the virus." Lincoln said and suddenly the drowsiness I was feeling wore off.

"Oh my gosh, no, no, no, not Jasper!" I exclaimed and started running in the direction that I knew the camp was.

I heard howling in the distance and I was soon pulled back by Lincoln, pulling me right up close

"Wait, Reapers." He whispers and pulls me behind him with him in a defensive stance with his sword.

The howling was getting louder meaning they were closer. I gripped Lincoln arm, "Clarke, take this." He said passing me this journal thing. "There's a map in there, take it back, it leads to the East Coast where a clan, friends of mine will take you in. I'll lead them away from you, if the grounders get there before you can leave the scouts will be there first, then they will attack." He said and pushed me down into a bush also handing me the sword.

"But Lincoln, you could die." I say with my voice hoarse and quiet.

"For Octavia." He gestured to the sword I nodded and sunk down further into the bushes.

From a small hole in the bush, I saw savage looking humans with piercing and tattoos and blood all over their mouths, one ran past me following Lincoln and dropped what looked like a stub of meat. With a closer look, it was a toe. A human toe.

Once 10 minutes passed I run all the way back to camp, it's light now and I can see the fence. I bash on it and see one of the kids look through before yelling "Clarke's back!"

Finally the gate opens and I'm let in, Octavia, Jasper and Raven run up to me and each hug me. It then hits me, if Jasper's out here, who's with Murphy?

"Where's Bellamy?" I ask the group, and the look on their faces tell me that he's the one with Murphy, suddenly a massive explosion blasts a hole in the back of the drop ship. "Bellamy!" I yell, for all I know he could be dead.


	29. Chapter 29

BELLAMY POV:

"Murphy, let Jasper go, take me instead, I'm the one you want." I yell at the wall separating us.

"Fine, if anything stupid happens, I'll blast a whole in the closest person to me." He yells back.

"Jasper, don't do anything stupid." I shout and take off my gun, place it down on the ground and step forward.

Murphy hits the button and let's the drop ship door down, I step inside and he grabs me and pushes Jasper out. Then he grabbed my jacket and turned me to face him and pointed the gun at me.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to apologise? I'm- " I paused and took a breath, "I'm sorry."

"You've got it all wrong Bellamy, I don't want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt and then... Then I want you to die." He said and then looked up at the noose that Jasper had tied for him.

I walked over to it, I was facing my fear, my fear of death. I was going to die. I didn't think of all the things I didn't say to people like Octavia and... Clarke.

I stood on the crate and held the noose in my hands, I was taking most of my will power to lash out at him, if I did I probably be dead before I could even set a foot in his direction.

"Put it over your head." He said and pulled the other side as I slung it over my head tightening it around my neck.

"Happy now?" I said sarcastically but knew it was a bad idea when he tightened it further by pulling the rope he was holding.

"You're so brave, aren't you? You came in here thing that you were just gonna turn this whole thing around." He said and I just started back at him.

"Well, what are you thinking now Bellamy, huh? That you were stronger than me, and maybe one of your friends would come and help you,"

He paused and looked up at me, I held onto the rope around my neck as it tightened and he lifted me off the crate a bit "but we both know the truth... You're a coward."

I felt the words sting but stayed quiet "I learnt that the day you kicked the crate out from below me. Isn't that what you said, that you were just giving the people what they wanted, right?"

"I should have stopped them." I managed to say.

"Well it's a bit late for that now." He said and smiled.

"What do you think you're going to do after you kill me, do you think they're just going to let you leave?" I'm on my tiptoes on the crate struggling to breath.

"Well, I think the Princess is dead, and the Kings about to die, so who's gonna lead these people?" At Clarke's nickname he spits it out and I wince at the rope tightening around my neck as he says it.

"Me, and yeah maybe I have to kill your grounder pounding little sister." With that my rage boiled over and I tried to kick out at him, but he easily evaded it and pulled tighter on the rope. I struggled to breath and then heard a yelp from below the floor.

Damn it! I told them not to be stupid, but at the same time I was grateful that they were trying to help me escape.

"I'm guessing that's her right now." And the he started shooting at the floor.

I tried to take the noose off around my neck but Murphy looked back as he hit a dud and kicked the stood out from under me, I grasped onto the thing crushing my windpipe and tried to gulp in air.

I clawed at the rope and Murphy walked towards me saying "using your hands is a cheat, mine were bound remember?" And he stared grabbing at my hands and pulling them down, which I immediately brought back up.

I took the opportunity to punch Murphy as he was that close to me and as it connected he turned his head and flew backwards. Now giving me a dead evil stare, he stood up and walked towards me punching the butt of the gun into my abdomen, winding me and I'm pretty sure, breaking several ribs.

He stopped and as I had started blacking out I couldn't tell what had made him stop, but before I slipped away, I heard the unmistakable sound of the drop ship door opening.

I woke up and had the noose off my neck, Octavia's rushed voice was going "You're ok, you're ok." and some others bustling around.

I got up and wasn't stopped as I shouted Murphy's name and climbed up to the hatch above me where Murphy was. "It's over, Murphy." I yelled and tried to push the hatch open, but it was blocked by something. I continuously shoved it until it finally broke open.

He was standing there with a gun in his hands and was trying to put bullets in it. I ran over to him and punched him, I got several punches in, until he pulled the trigger and blew a hole in the wall. It had hit the last of our gunpowder.

I was stunned and shocked, there was a ringing in my ears and dust everywhere. I got up and looked out of the hole to see Murphy running down the path and into the forest.

Jasper came up to me and pointed a gun at him, "The guy knows how to make an exit. Should we go after him?" He lowed the gun as Murphy turned, looked at us and wiped his body nose on his sleeve.

"No, the Grounders will take care of him, we're going after Clarke, Matt and Monty." And Jasper gave me a look of respect and nodded. "You and Raven were right and we should have gone much sooner, I was planning on going myself, but us two. Raven stays and builds up our defenses. We lost a day because of this and our gunpowder."

I stop at the ladder and shout down Ravens name. "Bellamy wait," I hear Jasper from behind me. "I just..." He stops and does something that surprises me, he just walked up and hugged me.

I remembered how jealous I felt when Clarke was having fun with Jasper and Monty while just being around them and how she had proper friends that were there for her, I don't have to feel jelous anymore because I realise that I've got friends right here. This is my family.

"Thank you," he said and stepped back. "Long way from 'whatever the you hell we want'" I smiled at that and nodded

"Hey, Bellamy, Jasper, come down here now." Someone yelled, we ran down and out of the drop ship where Clarke stood with Raven and Octavia fussing over her and looking her over.

"Clarke!" Jasper yelled and flung himself at her. "I'm so glad you're back, where's Monty and Matt"

"Monty's gone? Matt, was a traitor and took the grounders side instead of ours" She said confused and then looked over at me with a terrifying look on her face. I had no clue what I looked like and it was probably a mess.

"Ok, I need to look at Bellamy's injuries first and then we're having a meeting. All of us" she yelled at the camp which signified the end of 'just standing and staring at us'. She took my arm and led me into the drop ship.

"What the hell happened Bellamy?" She asks me.

"I could ask the same of you." I say with a slight smirk

"I will slap that smirk off your face." She said in an extremely serious voice which makes me smile.

"Murphy went all rage and shit and then blew a hole in the wall above, we don't have any gunpowder left and we aren't prepared for anything." I say and she looks up at me with a worried look in her eyes. She's not telling me something.

"Take off your shirt." She says and I manage to get it about half way off when my I feel an explosion of pain in my rib area.

"Clarke, I cant, it hurts too much." I say feebly.

She walks over and helps me slip it over my head and places it next to me. "It's not that bad, nothing we can really do about it except this." She takes out a massive bandage thing and wraps it around my rib area where the damage was done.

I watch her as she does, she's got mud marks and bruises along the slide of her face and slightly under her eyes.

"What about you, what happened? What happened to Matt? Did Lincoln manage to get you or did you escape?" I ask her and cringe realizing I've bombarded her with questions she might not want to answer.

She stays quiet for a second and then sighs, "Matt and I were captured, Miles was shot and I think killed. We were taken to the camp and Anya forced me to save this grounder girl, she was around Charlottes age. I did manage to and she gave Matt the option of ruling with her and killing me or saving me."

She pauses, her eyes start watering up but she looks up and blinks the tears forming away. "He chose them and left me to die. I was left there until..."

She stops short maybe trying to figure out what to say but decides against saying whatever she was and keeps working or mending me up.

I look down, I've failed today to keep the camp safe and I almost killed Murphy by beating him to death. I enjoyed doing it, which is the bad thing.

"Bellamy." I hear Clarke say but I'm not in the mood for one of her lectures

"Bellamy" she repeated and tilts my head up. "I know you beat Murphy up and almost killed him, but he deserved it." I smiled slightly at that.

"And Bellamy, I'm sorry." She said and looked down, she had stopped wiping the grime off my arms and looked down.

"For what?" I ask her, unaware of what she's apologizing for.

"For being such a pain in the ass, for not listening to you and not trusting you." She said.

"You know Princess, you're not that bad." I say and I see her smiling but she's still looking down but looks up at me.

"Is that a compliment from Bellamy Blake?" She says with a smirk on her face and concentrates on cleaning the cuts on my knuckles.

I smile and watch her as she wipes the blood away. "You know you staring at me with a cutsie smile on your face is quite distracting, I know I look ravishing but you don't have to stare." She pokes my arm several times without looking at me and then concentrates back onto the stitching.

I laugh silently "Do you poke all the boys, or is it just me?" I say as she finishes up stitching the split in my knuckles, she looks up and me says "Just you" and kisses my cheek and squeezes my hand. "I'll be outside gathering the group up, I need to talk to them." She says and walks away.

I'm left in the drop ship watching after her thinking 'Why can't I be as good as her?'


	30. Chapter 30

CLARKE POV:

I almost let slip the grounders plan to attack tonight to Bellamy, I knew he wasn't going to be happy when I told the 100 we were leaving tonight.

Bellamy would want to fight and kill everyone of them, but I knew we wouldn't survive an attack with them. We had lost all our gunpowder and Bellamy was in no shape to fight.

I walked out to where Octavia had gathered everyone and looked around at all of them. I don't know how we would fight, they were only kids.

I know I'm still one of them kids but after everything that's happened down here from witnessing my first death of Finn to being captured by people that have lived on the ground for the 97 years. I felt older that I actually was.

As soon as I had walked out they shut up and looked at me expectantly "Guys, the grounders will be attacking tonight, sending an army nothing like you've ever seen before. Grab as much stuff as you can, all the necessities and we leave in an hour." I shout out, it was a short announcement but they it the message as they all start walking away nodding.

Suddenly from behind me Bellamy comes up and shouts "Like hell we are! We knew this was coming"

"Bell, we're not prepared" Octavia pipes up from the side lines.

"And they're not here yet we still have time to get ready, besides where would we go, where would we be safe besides behind these walls?" He retorts at his sister.

"There's an ocean to the East, The people there will help us, Lincoln told me." I say and look at Octavia who gives me a smile and notices Lincoln's sword in my hands.

"You expect us to trust a grounder? This is our home now, we built this from nothing with our bare hands. Our dead are buried behind that wall, in this ground, our ground." I was starting to get a bit worried about where this was going.

"The grounders think that they can take that away, they think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they are yet to realize one very important fact, that we're on the ground now and that means that we are grounders." Bellamy says and this earns a great cheer from the camp. I look at Jasper and Octavia who both share the same worried look as I do.

"Grounders with guns" Someone from the crowd yells.

"Damn right, I say let em' come" Bellamy shouts, throwing his fist into the air again earning another cheer from the 100.

In the spur of the moment the right words some to mind "Bellamy's right, if we leave we may never find a place as safe as this, and God knows in this world we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow." I shout and think to myself 'Where the hell am I going with this?'

I then find my words again and carry on, "But that doesn't change the simple fact, that if we stay here we will die tonight. So pack your things take what you can carry, you've got an hour." The kids once again disperse and head away pack their things for the journey. 'Thats where I was going' I thought to myself, high-fiving myself mentally.

Octavia came up to me and I handed her the blade. "Lincoln wanted me to give you this. He put his life on the line to save mine from reapers, I honestly don't know if he's alive or not but knowing him, he is." Answering the questions that I think Octavia has for me, she nods and hugs me.

I turned around only to look at Bellamy's glare. Suddenly we hear a shout for help, Raven tried walking towards us almost fainting, Bellamy, Jones and I ran over to where she was leaning against the fence.

"Murphy must've shot her" Bellamy said as Jones picked her up and carried her to the drop ship.

I started to follow but Bellamy stopped me by putting your hand on my shoulder, "Leaving here was a big mistake."

"The decision's been made" I say to him and try and get past him but his hand gently pushes me back keeping me where I stand.

"Crowds make bad decisions just ask Murphy, leaders do what they think is right." He says

I reply softly "I know, I and am" his grip on me loosens and I push past him but with a tiny glance sideways, I see his face is full of disappointment.

I walked into the drop ship and ran over to Raven and Jones. He was whispering to her and she has a smile on her face, things were finally working out between them. It's just a very... very bad time to be working out things.

He held onto her hand and squeezed and let go when she saw me walking toward them. I grab one of the knives off a table and walk outside to heat it in the fire. I catch a few of Bellamy's glares but attempt to ignore them.

I walk back in with the red hot tipped knife and say to her, "This is gonna hurt" she takes Jones' hand and grip it as I press the blade to the bullet wound.

"I don't understand how did Murphy get a gun?" Jones asked.

"It's a long story I'm sure." I say

"Well he got lucky, if he'd hit the fuel tank instead of me we'd all be dead."

"There's rocket fuel down there?" I ask and she nodded her head and winced "Enough to build a bomb?"

"Enough to build 100 bombs, if we had any gunpowder left" she scrunches her face up in pain and Jones strokes her cheek.

Bellamy pops up from behind me, I didn't know he was standing there, "What about the reapers, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

"Not these ones" I say and then continue inspecting Ravens wound. "I saw them, what they are capable of, there's no time for this, I don't know if she'll back able to walk, we'll have to carry you."

"Like hell you are." And she started getting up, Jones and I pushed her back down gently.

"Listen to me, that bullet is still inside you and if by some miracle that there is no internal bleeding the bullet might hold until we can get you somewhere safe to get it out. But you are not walking there. Is that clear?" I ask her and she nods and sets herself back down.

"I'll get the stretcher." Jones offers and starts quickly walks away from Raven, myself and Bellamy.

"Can't run away fast enough, real brave." Bellamy boldly states, Jones turns around with an angry look on his face.

"Fighting a war we can't win isn't brave, it's stupid." At Bellamy's comment, Jones walks up to him and the only thing between him punching Bellamy is Raven.

Bellamy steps over Raven and he looks Jones dead in the eye, both of their faces centimeters apart. "Spoken like every coward that's ever run from a fight" Bellamy said. I wasn't going to put up with his macho crap anymore.

"Right, that's enough." I say, both hold their stare a bit longer then look at me. "It's time to go."

"If they follow, it's a 120 mile walk to the ocean." Bellamy states trying to start another fight with his point.

Jones bursts out "Look, we're wasting time. If he wants to stay, then he can stay." Saying the last part like Bellamy isn't there and starts walking out.

"No, he can't." I say after him and storms outside to get the stretcher.

I look over at Bellamy and he looks somewhat defeated, I walk up to him and say "We can't do this without you Bellamy"

He doesn't look up at me until he says with a monotone voice "What do you want me to say Clarke?"

"I want you to say you're with us. Those kids out there listen to you." I look at him dead in the eye but he's trying to avoid my gaze like I did earlier.

"They're lining up to go, they listen to you more." He says in the same monotone voice.

"I gave them an easy choice, look Bellamy, you're in no condition to fight, and they're just kids out there."

I pause and take his hand "Kids, that five minutes ago were willing to fight and die for you. You inspire them." He has a sullen look on his face and doesn't reply. "I'm afraid we're going to need that again before this day is done." I squeeze his hand and let it go before backing out and leaving the drop ship.


	31. Chapter 31

BELLAMY POV:

I looked at the camp one last time, everything here, we did ourselves, with our bare hands. Now we had to leave it all behind, deep down I knew Clarke was right but I still felt that we needed to fight for what was worth it, which is the camp.

I stood off to the side and watched the 100 file out of the gate, once they all were out Clarke walked up to me with a sympathetic look on her face.

"You did well here Bellamy." She's says to me.

"18 dead" I reply in a sullen voice.

"82 alive, you did well." She holds my hand and squeezes it. I let go and pick up the bucket of water resting near her feet and throw it over the fire.

I grip my gun in both hands and Clarke and I walk out, leaders here, for one last time.

CLARKE POV:

Groups of kids were murmuring between them, staying quiet but the amount of excitement because we were going to the sea, was evident by the buzz.

Suddenly we came to a stand still, I looked ahead to see Octavia with her hand up, something wasn't right.

A whizzing sound and a thud came from up ahead and I look down to see a blonde haired kid, Drew, with a curved intricate knife sticking out of his head.

After that, everything happened so quickly, I heard Jasper shout 'Grounders!' And well all ran back to camp, Bellamy ushering them into the camp.

He walked up to one of the gun points and looked over the fence, I followed and stood next to him surveying the area for any signs of movement.

"Where are they, why aren't they attacking?" He said.

I then remembered what Lincoln said about the grounder scouts being here first "Because what we're doing what they wanted us to do." I murmur

"What do you mean?" Bellamy almost hisses at me which slightly pisses me off.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive." I turn and say to Jones who's waiting expectantly.

"If it's just scouts we could fight our way out, that's what Lincoln would do." Octavia says while walking towards us.

"We're done doing what that grounder would do, we tried it and because of it Drew's dead, do you want to be next?" Bellamy bluntly tells her.

"That grounder saved my life, you asked him to do it." I mumble under my breath, it's only audible to Bellamy who turns my way with an unmistakable scowl plastered across his face.

"I agree with Octavia, for all we know there's one scout out there." Jones says

"One scout with impeccable aim." Says Jasper who managed to shoot a tin can from 200 ft.

"Clarke, we can still do this." Octavia encourages me, but I know that the choice I was about to make was our only choice.

"It's up to you Princess, do we fight and protect our camp or run and get picked off." Bellamy says jumping off the post and looking up at me.

"Scouts, Lincoln said scouts, there's more than one, I guess you got your fight." I say and brush past Bellamy who has that slightly guilty look on his face, but not one that he will apologise for.

I walk to the drop ship to check on Raven. Bellamy, Jones, Raven and I are going to find a way to win, with the least amount of casualties.

OCTAVIA POV:

I walked quickly towards the tunnels, knowing that Bellamy was going to try stop me from fighting, but this time I wasn't going to listen to him.

"O, O, O, where do you think you're going? You're not a gunner." He couldn't have come any later? I turn and face him.

"You're right, but like you said, I'm a grounder." And with that I wrenched my arm out of his grip and jogged over to the tunnel, leaving my brother to watch after me.

RAVEN POV:

We had a meeting in the drop ship and talked about how the grandees and land mines were going to slow the grounders down and that they weren't going to make it through the front door.

Clarke also had a brilliant plan on which we all agreed on that we were going to 'blast off' with some of the saved rocket fuel.

I sat there with my vision hazing in and out of blurriness. I shut my eyes of a second and squeezed tight hoping the pain would go away.

I opened them when a hand squeezed mine and I open my eyes to see a slightly blurry Jones crouching next to me.

"Jones..." I say and I'm cut off by him pressing his lips to mine, I gently kiss him back and feel tears roll down my cheeks.

Yes, it's been difficult between us but we've finally worked it out. We break apart, but the feeling of his lips still linger on mine.

"That's for if anything happens to me, I know you'll get through this, you're strong and you can fight it. I believe in you." He says to me resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you Raven Reyes." He whispers and then stands up.

My vision goes all blurry again and I say back quietly "I love you too." But when my vision gets back to normal, it's too late.

I then realise something's really wrong, Clarke walks in and I look up, "Clarke, I can't feel my legs."

JASPER POV:

Harper and I sat in our lookout gunpoint, we looked over the area, looking for any signs of movement. There was nothing there.

We made no effort at conversing but sat in a rather uncomfortable silence waiting for anything over the radio.

Suddenly it sprung to life, one of the kids was saying that he'd seen movement, soon there was gunshots. Harper and I sat there as tense as hell, not really sure what to do as there were no grounders in view.

Bellamy was then yelling at them to stop firing, saying something about wasting ammo, they were just distractions. What the hell was going on?

CLARKE POV:

I was sent under the drop ship to where the mass of wires were tangled and messed up to search for an orange wire. Who knew how long that was going to take.

"Have you found it yet?" I hear Raven shout from above.

"No, it's an absolute mess down here." I shout up, I can tell she's pissed and she isn't going to like my answer but I keep looking ignoring the snark comment.

"Look harder, it's orange. It's not rocket science." Raven shouts.

"It kind of is!" I retort back trying to help her lighten the damp mood.

"Ha, I guess we finally found something you're not good at. You know I used to get picked first for everything, Earth Skills, 0-G met course, first every time. How the hell did I end up here?" she says barely audibly.

I feel an uncomfortable feeling of recognition as I know exactly what she's been through. I was the star student, role model for the younger ones. I then had to get sent down to this hell hole and survive, finding out that there are certain things I'm not good at.

"Hey Raven, I would pick you first." I say knowing that maybe I could calm her, and not make her think of the darker things.

"Of course you would, I'm awesome." I smile to myself at that and keep looking for the bloody wire she wanted me to find.

I make my way over to a new bunch of wires and look through them, nothing. There's a few further away and I make my way over to them. Finally!

"Raven, I think I got it." I yell up.

"Ok great, now follow that wire to the override panel." she shouted down, I was really worried about her and as I looked down the wire I saw it had been cut.

The radio sprung to life with shouting from the kids fighting outside. There was some commotion about movement, I had to trust Bellamy with them, that he would look after them.

"Raven, it's fried. Totally useless, tell me this isn't as bad as I think?" I shout.

"Tell me you know how to splice a wire." She asks me and I look at the wire in my hand.

"Then it's worse." she states and then groans in pain from the bullet, she still feels pain which could be a good thing I guess.

"Stop," I yell up making her focus on me, "walk me through it."

BELLAMY:

Jasper was needed in the dropship, I couldn't have gunners moving out of their positions. Clarke's voice sounded over the radio stating that they already know about the mines and won't try again.

There's another female voice and then Jasper's shouting through "Don't shoot, they're wanting us to run out of ammo."

"Jasper's right, don't shoot unless they start attacking." I say, making sure that the gunners won't waste anymore bullets. What we have is what we have.

MURPHY:

"That's for not telling us about the mines." Tristan spits in my face while pulling the knife out of my leg.

"What do we do now?" Anya says with her new bitch boy, Matt, grinning at me next to her. I knew the bloody Blake family was trouble, I didn't know that they were this much though.

"Now we attack." More spit flies out of his mouth as he speaks. These people disgust me, I clutch my leg and my ribs. Everything is broken, I'm broken.

OCTAVIA:

Arrows were flying everywhere, I ran over to where Bellamy was and stabbed the guy strangling my brother, in the head.

My brothers expression right at that moment was priceless. "Admit it, you were wrong."

More arrows sailed over our heads and Bellamy attempted to cover me, but missed out my leg.

The look of the arrow sticking out of me was gruesome, the pain didn't affect me that much as it slowly spread down my leg. Bellamy picked me up and brought me behind the wall.

Maybe he wasn't so wrong to protect me so much, he was my big brother and if we made it out of this alive, maybe I'd apologise to him for being such a brat.

Only maybe.

LINCOLN:

I was in my cave packing the last of my things when a tough black guy came running around the corner, I raised my knife to throw it but he put his arms up and made some strange sound along the lines of "No please."

"Who are you?" I question him.

"Jones, one of the hundred. You made it, Octavia told me to help her look for you." He states, slightly stuttering but otherwise holding his ground.

"Why didn't you go?" I ask him

"The scouts were already there, it was too late." he says putting his arms down, his radio then springs to life with people yelling to fall back.

"What is that?" I ask and he hand me the radio.

"Raven's been shot and I need medicine to slow the bleeding." he quickly says, which makes me angry. He could be there helping the others fight their war, instead he's here looking for damn medicine.

"You came here to save one life." I say and he suddenly gets all flustered and angry.

"I don't have time to explain, do you have the medicine or not?"

"I do." I walk over and pick up the vials of herbs and throw it to him.

The radio kicks in once again about standing their ground and fighting, they need me. I may be of the opposition, but the woman I love is not.

"I'm coming with you." I say to him

"Wait!" He suddenly says. "How far did the reapers chase you?"

"If I didn't loose them, I'd still be running from them." I more grunt than say, this guy is making me loose my patience.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." I hear him mutter.

"Come on Jones, we're loosing time, lets go." I yell at him

"I have a really bad idea." he says looking up from the picture of the reapers in his hands.

JASPER:

Clarke was asking Raven for the 5th time to make sure that she was awake, how the dropship was going to defeat the grounders.

"For the fifth time..." at least she can count in her state.

After she had finished telling Clarke, I had 'Okayed' it and finished the graft wire then asked "What's next?"

There was no reply, Clarke and I glanced at each other then she pushed past me and climbed up to Raven who looked lifeless. We needed her, she couldn't die on us.

"Is she..." I ask.

"No not yet." Clarke says after taking her pulse and brushing Ravens hair out of her face.

The static from the radio breaks the few seconds of silence and yells from the outside tell us the Grounders have broken through and the gunners are going to retreat.

"Shit, we need more time, Jasper keep working!" Clarke says and runs out.

CLARKE:

I yelled at the kids retreating to stay at their posts and for the ones that weren't gunners to get inside the dropship.

Suddenly it all went quiet and a light from the sky became brighter as what I presumed would be the Ark came flying down to Earth.

"Is that from the Ark?" the girl standing next to me asked.

"That is the Ark."

ANYA:

The howling.

Reapers.

We had to get out, now or everyone but the monsters would be dead.

Those children, they think they've out smarted us. They haven't, all they've done is secured every person still standing on either sides death.

The clan turned and looked at the reapers, it took a couple of seconds and then everyone ran forward and attacked.

I ran the other way, Matt on my heels. A reaper came towards me and I pushed the power drunk fool toward the monster.

The reaper grabbed him and immediately dislocated his arm, I looked away and ran in the direction of the camp. This was my fight now.

BELLAMY:

Octavia's breathing was ragged and done in short breaths. "Who is that?" she asked referring to the commotion on my right.

"I don't know, but they've bought us some time." I set her down as I'm tired.

"Go without me, I'll find a way..." she started saying but then her boyfriend decided to pitch up, thankfully.

"Lincoln..." she starts and then hugs him with me feeling very third wheelerish on the side.

"Did you do this?" I say to break the small bit of tension in the air.

"Jones and I." he says and the focuses back on Octavia who is struggling to breathe now and looks at her wound "It's deep, I can help you but you have to come with me now."

Octavia would be safe with him, I know that now. I trust him. "Go." and I nod at him.

Octavia gives me a wild look "Let him help." I say

"No way, I have to see this through" she stubbornly states.

"You can't walk and I can't get you back to the dropship."

"He's right" Lincoln tells her.

"O,O listen to me, I told you the day you were born my life ended, the truth is it didn't start until then. So go with him, I need you to live. Besides, I got this." I smirk and she grabs me into a hug.

"I love you big brother." she whispers

"May we meet again." I whisper and she replies the with the same, "may we meet again." I help her up with Lincoln and he picks her up.

"Keep her safe." He nods and runs away from the fight I might die in.

Tonight may be my last and I'm going to make the best of it.

CLARKE:

"Clarke, they've taken down the gate." I had just finished injecting Raven with the solution that Jones had gotten from Lincoln and revived the bad news.

"Good." Jasper's head pops up from the underside of the dropship, "cause we've done it... I think." I give him a slight warning look and quickly look at Raven.

"We have to close the door now." He says and I look over at him panicked.

"We can't yet, we still have people outside there. Bellamy isn't back yet." I feel the worry in my chest rise.

I run outside with Jones on my tail and look over at the death scene. I look over and spot Bellamy coming in from the bushes and looking around for a clear path to run.

"Bellamy, hurry we have to close the door!" I shout across the clearing, we make eye contact and he sprints towards me and Jones.

Suddenly Tristan blocks Bellamy's path and Bellamy has to use his gun to deflect the blows Tristan enforces on him.

Tristan punches Bellamy several times and I shout out to him. He's never going to make it, Tristan is going to kill him.

Jones grabs a gun from one of the kids running into the ship and runs out to help Bellamy. He shoots Tristan and then tackles him to the ground.

"Jones no!" I cry out as soon as he leaves my side, Raven can't loose another person she loves.

Bellamy and Jones both fight the grounder and I look over all the camp fighting. "Clarke you can't save everybody." I hear someone say from behind me.

I turn and run towards the ship, leaving my heart behind me. I can just hope that with both of them fighting him, he will survive and for Raven's sake, I hope Jones survives as well.

I lift the leaver to close the door and hear the all familiar hiss as the door closes. I look at the grubby faces of the few left in the ship, all laced with disappointment.

I have failed.

Suddenly a clunk comes from behind the curtains and Anya rolls in. Everyone is suddenly on high alert and pointing knives in her direction.

"Jasper now." I say and he flips the switch, nothing happens.

He flips it several more times, still nothing happens.

I turn to Anya, "You can't win." I tell her, even though I know it's a lie. They've already won.

She glares at me and then swings her blade around ready for combat, one of the kids hits her down with the butt of their gun and suddenly they're all hitting her and kicking her.

"Stop, stop!" I yell at them. "We are not Grounders!" I shout which finally gets their attention and they stop.

Jasper plunges his hands down onto a panel with wires and the whole ship starts moving.

We did it.

We didn't fail.

\--------------------------------------------

We walk outside when we think the metal is cool enough and all the fire is out.

It's daylight and I look at all the deceased, all the bodies in positions they were killed in.

Disgusting and sad at the same time.

Suddenly red smoke cans fly over the fence and my vision goes hazy. The last thing I remember is Anya's words "Mountain Men."

\--------------------------------------------

White.

The only colour I see.

White tiles above me, where am I?

How did I get here?

I look around, everything is white. Everything but the painting, 'A Starry Night'

I get up off the bed and pull the IV drop out of my arm, I ask myself again 'Where am I?'

I walk over to the door and see the familiar face of Monty. I push the door but it won't move, I see him trying to do the same.

I look down the corridor only to see the sign 'Mount Weather Quarantine Ward'

My final question to myself 'What the hell is going on?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solid Ground is the sequel to Down to Earth and it's in the making - I will be posting the first 5 chapters and from then on it will be posted every 5 days or so.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Down to Earth!
> 
> Sarah ❂


End file.
